Changmin's Pedofile Teacher
by Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong
Summary: Jaejoong menemukan Changmin tengah ditindih oleh seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai seonsaengnim disekolah Changmin... yang tidak Jaejoong duga, seonsaengnim dari Changmin itu adalah cucu dari seorang beoji yang pernah ditolong olehnya. Namja tampan yang membawa dan merubah sifat manja dan polosnya pada sifat dan pola pikir dewasa. YunJae fanfiction... Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka.**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho dan Kim (Jung) Jaejoong (Kan Mereka Berjodoh)**

**Other cast : Shim (Kim) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun. And many other.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, M-Preg, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.**

**AND**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.(titik)**

**Happy Reading..^^**

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling halaman sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak Dong Bang. Mata hitam besarnya berusaha mendapatkan sesosok mungil berpipi tembam dengan tinggi lumayan diatas rata-rata anak seusianya, dan ketika bocah itu tersenyum akan nampak sangat polos seperti senyum seorang malaikat tapi disaat yang barsamaan juga terlihat seperti seringai setan. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ dan pipinya menggembung lucu, begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Tidak kalah dengan adiknya tentu saja. Mungkin sang adik begitu menggemaskan karena _hyung_nya juga seperti itu. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lelah karena sudah tiga puluh menit keberadaannya ditempat itu namun tidak juga mendapati sosok yang meminta–memaksa–untuk dijemputnya ditempat itu.

"Kemana bocah _evil_, itu?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

Gerutuan-gerutuan kecil meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir _kissable_nya mengingat hanya tinggal _namja_ cantik berusia tujuh belas tahun itu saja yang masih berada disana. Padahal Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar di TK itu sudah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu. Semua siswa sudah keluar. Tinggal dewan pengajar saja yang memang biasanya memang pulang paling lebih lambat tiga puluh menit sejak berakhirnya KBM selesai. Mereka melakukan itu untuk memastikan seluruh siswanya sudah bersama dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas siswa. Pengasuh ataupun orang tua/wali murid.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya seperti orang hilang selama sepuluh menit terakhir ini. Ingatkan dirinya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun, tapi berkeliaran di TK. Demi kulitnya yang putih. Itu TK. Walaupun hanya sepuluh menit dirinya sendirian, tetap saja membuatnya sedikit kesal. Apalagi dengan keadaan sekolah yang mulai lengang dan sepi. Tidak lucukan kalau ternyata dia dijahili untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh adiknya yang masih berusia lima tahun. Bahkan adiknya masih belum bisa melafalkan huruf 'R' dengan benar. Tapi paling tidak ia tetap harus berterima kasih kepada beberapa pengasuh dan orang tua murid yang lain, karena diantara mereka menemaninya hingga tidak merasakan benar-banar sendirian sebelum ini .

"Ha~h... Apa sebaiknya Joongie masuk kedalam saja?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri, seolah-olah ia akan mendapat jawaban dari pergerakan yang dilakukannya itu.

"Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya kau memang harus masuk kedalam." ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia khawatir dan sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Terlepas dari sang adik yang sering sekali menjahili (_membully_) dirinya yang bahkan dua belas tahun lebih tua dari sang adik.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman sekolah yang lumayan luas. Ia mendapati beberapa jenis permainan anak yang biasa dipakai untuk arena bermain para siswa.

'Kemana para _seonsaengnim_?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Merasa heran karena saat dirinya tidak bertemu dengan satu orangpun disepanjang perjalanannya dikoridor sekolah.

Bahkan saat dihalaman sekolah tadi, ia pun hanya bertemu dengan tiga _seonsaengnim_. Karena semua siswa yang menjadi tanggung jawab para _seonsaengnim_–sepuluh siswa setiap satu _seonsaengnim_–sudah bersama dengan orang yang dipercaya sebagai orang tua maupun pengasuhnya, merekapun–_seonsaengnim_–bergegas pulang.

Berkelana dengan berbagai macam pikiran tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan tidak adanya satu orangpun yang ditemui Jaejoong dalam perjalanannya, membuat Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari jika langkah yang dilaluinya telah melewati kelas Mawar. Kelas dimana biasanya Changmin–adiknya belajar. Begitu sadar, ia menghentikan langakahnya kemudian membalikkan arah perjalanannya menuju kelas Changmin.

Setelah memastikan dirinya tidak salah kelas, Jaejoong memegang knop pintu kemudian memutarnya.

'Cklek'

.

.

Sesosok _namja_ tampan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal–bingung. Ia sedang berkutat(?) untuk mencari cara untuk mengatasi sedikit 'masalah' yang kini menimpanya.

Ia menatap jam tangan warna coklat yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang indah. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit. Sudah selama dua puluh menit dirinya masih tertahan diruang kelas itu. Padahal sekitar jam sebelas ia ada pekerjaan lain yang juga jadi tanggung jawabnya. Jarak tempuhnya dari sekolah selama tiga puluh menit. Dan ia juga belum mempersiapkan materi untuk pekerjaannya itu.

Matanya menatap lembut pada sosok mungil yang dengan tenangnya tertidur pulas semenjak tiga puluh menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Wajah sosok mungil itu benar-benar seperti malaikat. Polos, tenang dan nampak begitu mendamaikan(?). Benar-banar sangat berbeda ketika sosok mungil yang diketahuinya benama Kim Changmin itu dalam keadaan terjaga. Ingatkan padanya tentang keevilan bocah itu.

Sekian menit hanya memperhatikan Changmin, akhirnya namja itu mendekati Changmin yang tertidur dilantai yang beralas karpet bulu bergambar _Detective Conan_.

Ia duduk disamping Changmin dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangannya membelai kening Changmin, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh bocah yang sempat naik itu.

"Syukurlah. Demamnya sudah turun..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sepertinya efek kantuk pada obat masih cukup lama," Ia mentap Changmin dan jam bergantian. Sepertinya ia memang harus benar-benar menunda _meeting_nya. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan bocah berusia lima tahun sendirian disekolah. Ia memang tidak bisa pulang seperti _seonsaengnim_ yang lainnya karena 'tugas tambahan' ini. Ia jadi bertanya-bertanya apa pihak sekolah benar-benar sudah menghubungi keluarga Changmin. Kenapa belum juga ada yang menjemputnya.

Menghela napas, _namja_ tinggi itu bangkit berdiri.

"Ugh..." Ia sedikit menggeram saat keseimbangannya tidak bisa ia pertahankan saat kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak beberapa butir(?) kelereng ditempatnya berdiri.

Tubuhnya yang besar hampir menimpa Changmin sepenuhnya andai ia tidak mempunyai refleks yang cepat untuk segara menyangga bobot tubuh dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

Ayolah, bocah lucu ini akan remuk jika benar-benar tertimpa olehnya yang tadi tertarik grafitasi.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega mengetahui ia dan bocah ini selamat dari 'bencana'. Kemudian saat ia hendak megangkat tubuhnya dari atas Changmin, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melepaskan ciuman tak sengajanya dikening Changmin kearah pintu karena telinganya menangkap suara...

'Cklek'

.

.

'Cklek'

Mata besar itu membulat _horror_ saat pintu telah terbuka. Karena saat ini dihadapannya–Kim Jaejoong–ada adiknya yang bernama Kim Changmin–bocah _evil_ berusia lima tahun tengah ditindih oleh seorang _namja_–yang diakui Jaejoong memang tampan berkulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat eksotik. Mata musangnya terlihat tajam namun terselip kelembutan yang terpancar dari tatapannya.

Dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati terlihat sangat _sexy_ dalam _inner_nya. Membuat dipikiran Jaejoong terlintas pertanyaan; bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu mecium bibir merah _cherry_ miliknya? Apakah sangat lembut? Apakah akan menyesatkannya dalam ciuman yang...

'Eh?' Jaejoong tersentak kaget dengan pemikiran nistanya sendiri. Kalau ia masih bisa membulatkan matanya lebih besar dari yang sekarang dilakukannya ini, mungkin sudah ia lakukan saking terkejutnya.

Mengtaur dirinya yang salah tingkah, Jaejoong mencoba mencari pelampiasan.

Dan...

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Dasar _pedofile_!" bentak Jaejoong galak. Benar-benar kebetulan yang tepat sekarang untuk mengalihkan pikiran yang benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya itu. Ia mengambil Changmin yang berada dibawah _namja_ tampan itu, dan kemudian memeluknya protektif.

"_Mwo_! _P-pedofile_! Siapa yang kau sebut _pedofile, eoh_?!" seru _namja_ tampan itu tidak terima.

Yang benar saja. Bahkan selama dua puluh tiga tahun dalam hidupnya belum pernah ada yang menyebutnya sebagai seorang pedofile. Dan kini ada seorang yang bahkan terlalu cantik sabagai seorang _namja_ dan lebih cantik dari seorang _yeojya_ yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya memfitnah dirinya sebagai seorang _pedofile_. Apakah wajah _manly_ dan tampannya terlihat seperti _ahjusshi-ahjusshi pedofile_?

Belum tahu saja kalau senyumnya begitu memikat beratus-ratus _yeojya_ diluar sana. Tidak sedikit _uke_ yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pasangan _seme_nya. Tidakkah _namja_ cantik ini melihat kharisma dan ketegasannya sebagai seorang _namja_ yang _gentle_? Lagi pula bukan salahnya kalau dirinya yang begitu menyukai anak kecil itu memilih menjadi seorang guru TK sebagai kerja sambilannya, bukan? Itu pekerjaan yang halal, bukan? Iya kan? Bener kan? _*iya appa, gak usah pake otot gitu deh #plak*_

"Tentu saja, kau!" tunjuk Jaejoong tidak sopan pada _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Jangan seenaknya memfitnah! Aku seorang _seonsaengnim_ disini," tegas Yunho. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang dibalas pelototan mata besar Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan.

Herannya Changmin sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan yang saling bersahutan itu. Changmin justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jaejoong yang putih dan jenjang. Changmin juga membenamkan wajahnya dipertongan bahu dan leher Jaejoong, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur dan kemudian memasuki dunia mimpinya. Dan Oh, sepertinya bocah berusia lima tahun itu benar-banar terlalu menyelami dunia mimipi indahnya dengan berbagai jenis makanan terhidang dihadapannya. Dibawah alam sadarnya ia sedang menggigit sossis goreng yang masih hangat.

"Aww.." Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjerit ketika telinganya digigit oleh Changmin–dengan mata terpejam dalam keadaan tertidur dengan semangat sossisnya.

Ia mentap _horror_ pada Changmin. Kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam saat menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatap _horror_ pada Changmin.

Hei, kenapa anak ingusan lima tahun itu yang menggigit telinga namja cantik yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Kan Yunho yang jauh lebih tua dari Changmin. Ia bahkan lebih tampan dari bocah yang sifat _evil_nya tidak tertolong itu. Seharusnya dia yang mendapat kesempatan itu.

'Eh? Lho?'

Kenapa juga Yunho jadi berpikiran waras seperti itu?

Jaejoong kembali merubah tatapannya menjadi lebih _horror_ saat melihat senyum yang setahunya adalah sebuah senyum mesum tiba-tiba terukir begitu saja dari _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong mengambil langkah mudur untuk memberi jarak dengan pedofil dihadapannya.

"Aww.." sekali lagi Jaejoong menjerit karena telinganya kembali digigit oleh Changmin.

"_Ya_! Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Akibat ulahmu adikku jadi _pervert_ seperti ini," seru Jaejoong. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena cemas. Membut Yunho yang melihatnyapun tergerak juga ingin menggigitnya.

Tiba-tiba cairan bening perlahan meleleh bagitu saja dari mata besar Jaejoong. Oh my God sun.. Bagaimana kalau _umma_nya sampai tahu? Mengingat Kim Heechul memang salah satu _umma_ yang luar biasa unik, bukan tidak mungkin ummanya mengadakan acara syukuran tujuh hari tujuh malam karena anaknya yang berusia lima tahun sudah ada gejala–yang diketahui dari _umma_nya itu adalah salah satu tanda ke_pervert-_an. 

'Hiks... Hiks... _Eotteokhae_?' tangis Jaejoong dalam hati. Batinya luar biasa resah dan bergejolak begitu hebat. Tangannya yang menyangga punggung Changmin, ia arahkan mendekati mulutnya kemudian ia gigit kecil ibu jarinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Yunho yang kesal karena Jaejoong menatapnya bak _pedofile_ sungguhan. Ia masih waras, kalaupun jadi _pedofile_ ia tak mau memilih Changmin yang _evil_ itu. Lebih baik ia pedofilin _hyung_nya saja yang tampak seperti malaikat tersesat dibumi yang penuh kenistaan ini.

Senyum–_pervert_–maut Yunho mengembang memikirkan itu. Membuat Jaejoong makin takut. Dan dengan segala kekalutannya, Jaejoong melangkah dengan cepat keluar meninggalkan kelas beserta Yunho yang tengah tersenyum-senyum bak orang bodoh karena fantasinya tentang Jaejoong.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah yang ditempuhnya selama lima belas menit, Jaejoong menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Dirinya benar-benar merasa tidak enak rasa dengan _namja_ yang tadi ditemuinya dikelas Changmin. Ia menatap miris Changmin yang masih ada dipelukannya tertidur dengan pulas. Ia teringat akan kelakuan Changmin tadi saat menggigit telinganya yang sensitif dua kali. Apa _dongsaeng_nya benar-benar sudah se_pervert_ itu? Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi ia harus benar-benar menjauhkan Changmin dari _pedofile_ itu. Tidak ingin _dongsaeng_ polosnya jadi tercemar.

Mungkin ia bisa meminta _umma_nya untuk memindahkan sekolah Changmin.

Yeah, ide yang bagus Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit tidak sabar saat setibanya dirumah. Bagaimanapun ia merasa lelah karena berjalan dengan tidak santai dengan menggendong Changmin yang lumayan berat. Napasnya juga sudah sedikit terputus-putus.

"Kau tidak berniat menghancurkan pintu kan, _chagi_..?" ucap seorang _namja_ cantik ketika membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik berusia tiga puluh lima tahun bernama Kim Heechul, istri dari Kim Hangeng. _Namja_ yang dipercayai atau tidak memang berstatus sebagai ibu dari Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian dengan segera menyerahkan Changmin kepada sang _umma_. Melupakan kalau dirinya sebelum ini mempunyai rencana meminta kepada _umma_nya untuk memindahkan Changmin dari sekolahnya.

.

"Kenapa manyun begitu, hm?" tanya Heechul sesaat setelah memindahkan Changmin dalam kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa berwarna putih diruang keluarga kemudian mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung.

"Joongie bosan, _umma_..." rengek Jaejoong pada Heechul yang tengah mengganti chanel ditelevisi.

"_Umma_..." panggil Jaejoong lagi karena belum mendapat respon dari _namja_ yang biasa dipanggil Cinderella itu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya karena kadang _umma_nya bahkan lebih kejam dari ibu tiri.

"_Arra_... Kau sudah mengatakannya hampir seratus kali sejak tiga hari yang lalu," sahut Heechul cuek.

"_Ish... Umma_ sudah tahu. Tapi, _umma_ sama sekali tidak membantu." Keluh Jaejoong. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya.

"Ingatkan pada _umma_ siapa yang seharian menemanimu belanja sampai _Mall_ hampir tutup." tanggap Heechul sarkastik.

"Bahkan belanjaan _umma_ jauh lebih banyak. Siapa yang menemani siapa?" Heechul mengetuk(?) pelan kening Jaejoong yang berada dipangkuannya, membuat Jaejoong mengaduh pelan.

"_Umma_ tidak masak?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta antara 'ibu' dan anak itu.

"_Aniya_... Appa kalian mengajak kita makan siang diluar."

"_Jeongmallyo_? Tumben sekali... _Appa_ kan pelit soal waktu makan siang bersama," Jaejoong mendengus jika mengingat hal itu. Mengingat jarak kantor ayahnya dengan rumah memang tidak dekat. Akan memakan banyak waktu jika _appa_nya memaksa makan siang bersama yang memang sebenarnya susah karena jam aktifitas mereka. Tapi jika Jaejoong liburan seperti ini _appa_nya tetap sulit untuk meluangkan waktu padahal Jaejoong ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Apalagi setelah mendapat hasil ujiannya ia akan pindah ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana. Jaejoong tentu sangat mengerti akan tanggung jawab _appa_nya. Meskipun ia yang menjadi pemilik perusahaan tapi bukan berarti _appa_nya bisa bertindak sesuka hati. _Appa_nya punya kewajiban untuk menjadi contoh yang baik bagi anak buahnya.

Mengetahui gelagat sang putra sulung yang sepertinya mulai jengkel, Heechul mengelus lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya dan membesarkan hati putra tertuanya yang memang cendrung sensitif itu.

"_Wae_?" Heechul bertanya lembut.

Mendapatkan perhatian dari _umma_nya Jaejoong merasa lega. Paling tidak, Jaejoong memiliki _umma_ yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuknya dan Changmin. Jauh lebih beruntung jika mengingat tidak sedikit teman sekolahnya yang memiliki kedua orang tua yang sama-sama sibuk bahkan hingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk keluarganya. _Appa_nya juga tetap masih meluangkan waktu malamnya selalu dirumah. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut mensyukuri hal itu juga menyampaikan pada _umma_nya kalau perasaannya sudah lebih baik. "Pasti sebanarnya _umma_ sedang malas memasak. Lalu merengek–mengancam–_appa _ minta makan diluar. Banarkan? Soalnya untuk Joongie itu terdengar lebih masuk akal dan lebih cocok untuk _umma_." Ucap Jaejoong polos, dan..

'Bletak'

Dengan lumayan sadis Heechul menjitak kepala Jaejoong. "Akh... _Appo, umma_..." rengek Jaejoong. Ia meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja merasakan tanda 'kasih' dari _umma_nya itu.

"_Umma_ tidak perduli,"Ucap Heechul cuek membuat Jaejoong terperangah. Sepertinya _mode_ ibu tiri dalam jiwa sang _umma_ kembali mendominasi.

"Ibu tiri," Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Sayangnya masih bisa didengar oleh Heechul yang memang duduk tepat disampingya. Jaejoong segera membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sang _umma_ yang tengah menguarkan aura hitam itu. Ia tersenyum kaku kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya isyarat berdamai. Tapi, wajah Jaejoong memucat seketika saat melihat Heechul tengah menyeringai setan yang dititipkannya(?) pada Changmin–anak bungsunya.

"Uwaa..._ Aniyo, umma_. Joongie tidak mau." suara Jaejoong membahana dirumah besar itu. Menghindari kejaran sang _umma_.

"Kita sudah sepakat, _chagiya._.." Heechul berucap dengan nada lembut namun menyimpan seribu akal untuk memberikan hal yang 'indah' pada Jaejoong karena telah mengucapkan kata laknat kedua dikeluarga Kim setelah kata cantik yang menjadi kata pertamanya itu.

"Aaa..._ Shireo... Shireoo.. Appa, help me_.!" Raung Jaejoong yang sudah tertangkap sang _umma_. Dia menangis dalam hati. Entah apa lagi yang akan diperbuat kepadanya..

"Mwehehehe.." Heechul tersenyum iblis.

.

.

"Lelah sekali... " keluh Yunho saat ia menundukan dirinya dikursi empuk kantornya. Ia memijit pelan bahunya yang terasa pegal.

"Carilah istri. Jadi akan ada yang memijitmu," celetuk seorang _namja_ berdahi lumayan lebar jika tiak tertutupi oleh poninya itu.

"Memangnya menikah itu gampang," Sahut Yunho malas. Ia menerima berkas yang diberikan oleh Yoochun–nama namja itu kemudian memeriksanya. Melupakan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya.

"Tapi juga tidak sulit, kan?" Yunho diam tidak menaggapi ucapan dari wakil direktur juga sahabatnya itu. Jangan lupakan bahwa Yoochun juga merangkap menjadi calon adik iparnya karena dengan pesona yang memang dimiliki oleh pemuda bersuara _husky_ itu, Yoochon telah bertunangan dengan adik sepupunya yang bernama Kim Junsu. _*Wah.. Chunppa banyak amat jabatannya.. #ngangguk takjub_

"Kau tampan, kaya juga mapan. Berdedikasi.. Kharismamu sebagai pemimpin juga tidak perlu diragukan. Melihat anak kecil, jiwamu sebagai seorang _appa_ yang sangat mencintai anakmu akan keluar. Kurasa tidak sulit" Puji Yoochun–tanpa sadardan tanpa menatap Yunho. Karena tatapannya tengah teralih pada ponsel yang tengah dimainkannya. Sesekali Yoochun akan tersenyum bak orang bodoh.

"Hm... Aku memang seperti itu." Sahut Yunho narsis.

"Apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau bilang aku tampan. Aku kaya dan ma-"

"_Stop it_... Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," ucap Yoochun memotong apapun yang akan dikeluarkan Yunho. Menyesal dirinya mengakui apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Kurasa Ara bisa kau pilih," Yoochun berucap dengan nada mengejek.

"Lebih baik aku menikahi ibumu, Chun..." jawab Yunho. Menghadirkan tawa dari Yoochun. Yunho begidik ngeri jika ia harus bersam Go Ara. Wanita yang memang cantik, tapi sama sekali tidak menarik itu.

Yunho bangkit dari kursi kerjanya kemudian berpindah duduk disofa yang memang menjadi fasilitas diruangannya itu disusul Yoochun dibelakangnya.

"Santailah sedikit..." ucap Yoochun memberi semangat._ umma_

"Keadaan dirumah memburuk, Chun.." keluh Yunho. "_Harabeoji_... Makin tidak terkendali. Aku khawatir pada. Beliau sudah cukup tertekan belakangan ini." Yunho memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut tiap kali memikirkan keadaan keluarganya. Karena itulah sedikit menghindari apapun yang berkaitan dengan yang namanya rumah.

Ia juga sengaja menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan kantor dan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai seorang guru TK.

Bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil selalu membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

Bukannya ia lari atau menghindar dari masalah. Ia sudah berusaha menyelesaikan masalah dikeluarganya. Tapi entah mengapa selalu berakhir mengecewakan.

"Menurutku cara satu-satunya memang hanya 'itu', Yun.." Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Yunho memberi semangat tersirat.

"Mungkin, Kau benar... Chun." gumam Yunho pelan. Ia memjamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Sepertinya kantuk mendatanginya karena semalam ia mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan kantor hingga larut.

Tidak lama ia membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam dunia mimpi.

Yoochun yang melihat sahabatnya memang sangat kelelahan, membiarkan orang yang juga menjadi bosnya itu istirahat. Setidaknya masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum pertemuannya dengan Mr. Kim yang bersedia menunda _meet_ingnya pada saat makan siang nanti.

TBC.

_Saya gak mau banyak ngomonglah, yah... Maunya reader bagaimana. Cuma ini yang bisa saya tulis._

_Mungkin ada yang berkenan mau mereview?_

_Kotak review salalu terbuka(?).._

_Gamshahamnida.. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Yang menciptakan mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho dan Kim (Jung) Jaejoong karena mereka diputuskan berjodoh.**

**Other cast : Shim (Kim) Changmin. Kim Junsu . Park Yoochun. Kim Heechul. **

**And many other.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, M-Preg, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.**

**AND**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.(titik)**

_**Gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, ngefave, ngefollow ff ini. *deep bow**_

_**Mianhae, karena cerita ini jelek. Dan makin jelek karena typonya yang pasti masih juga ada dichapter ini.**_

**.**

**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 2.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading..^^**_

"_Noona._.." Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dan melotot garang pada Changmin yang berteriak ketika melihat sosoknya keluar dari kamar.

"Panggil _hyung, _Minie! Joongie _hyung_ itu _namja_!_" _titah Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tengah sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya itu. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Changmin. Jaejoong menatap cengo pada Changmin yang ternyata telah menghabiskan tiga bungkus keripik kentang. Apa benar Changmin baru saja demam? Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bocah yang seharusnya beristirahat. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat Changmin memang tidak akan pernah mengenal kata sakit kalau itu menyangkut tentang makanan.

"Dimana, _umma_?_" _tanya Jaejoong. Ia ikut mencomot keripik yang tengah dimakan Changmin. Menghadirkan _glare_ super imut dari Changmin yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Masih dikamal, _noona_..." jawab Changmin sedikit ketus karena perbuatan Jaejoong yang seenaknya mencomot keripik kentangnya. Mana mau ia berbagi kalau soal makanan yang bagai separuh dari dirinya itu.

"_Ya!_ Kim Changmin, kau panggil aku _noona _lagi kau takan _hyung _kasih makan," ancam Jaejoong. Jaejoong sungguh sangat ingin paling tidak, ia menggeplak pelan kepala kecil Changmin seperti yang biasa _umma_nya lakukan padanya. Tapi, mengingat Changmin masih kecil dan khawatir akan tingkat kejeniusan Changmin–yang sudah terdeteksi(?) dari sifat nakal dan banyaknya cara untuk mem_bully_nya–menghilang, ia jadi urung mewujudkan keinginan itu. Khawatir _dongsaeng_nya yang unyu-unyu itu akan menjadi bodoh seperti udang yang diragukan tidak mempunyai otak(?). Untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas kuat tiga bungkus keripik kentang Changmin yang memang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

"_Shilleo... _Min tidak mau," mata besar Jaejoong melotot dan bibirnya mengerucut saat mendengar kalimat penolakan dari Changmin yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu.

"_Wae? Georeom, _Min benar-benar tidak akan _hyung_ kasih makan." tegas Jaejoong berusaha berucap dengan nada penuh keseriusan itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya angkuh. Menunjukan kesungguhannya yang memang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat.

"_Gwaenchanayo," _ucap Changmin santai. Membuat Jaejoong terperangah tidak percaya. Changmin? Si monster makanan bilang tidak apa-apa saat diancam tidak diberi makan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya.

Sementara Changmin, ia tidak perduli pada seperti apa tampang yang tengah dipasang oleh _hyung_nya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari bungkus keripik kentangnya padahal ia sudah merogoh lebih dalam bungkus keripik kentangnya itu. Pipinya yang _chubby_ ia gembungkan dan bibirnya yang belepotan remah makanan mengerucut lucu. Changmin kemudian membalik dan menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan itu, bersaharap masih akan ada isinya yang terjatuh.

"Ung... Telnyata sudah habis." Changmin menggumam pelan saat menyadari kalau ternyata keripik kentang bungkus keempatnya itu juga telah habis tak bersisa.

"Min, panggil _hyung, ne_? _Hyung _ingin dengar. Pasti Min tambah keren." Jaejoong masih merayu Changmin. Dan harus kembali kecewa karena lagi-lagi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Changmin.

Memangnya ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Setahunya diakte kelahirannya juga tertulis bahwa ia–Kim Jaejoong–dinyatakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa Changmin tak mau menghargai perasaannya sebagai _namja _yang ingin diakui ke_namja_annya(?)_. _Bahkan sejauh yang Jaejoong bisa ingat, sejak Changmin bisa berbicara bocah itu tidak pernah mamanggilnya _hyung._

_Wae? _Kenapa begitu? Jaejoong kan tampan. Memang jauh dikedalaman lubuk hatinya yang paling-paling dalam(?) ia dengan berat hati, gengsi, dan tidak rela, mengakui kalau dirinya memang mempunyai wajah yang lebih pantas disebut cantik dari pada tampan. Tapi tetap saja...

Demi DB5K yang ditunggu _comebacknya_, Jaejoong itu _namja_. Apa kurang bukti? Dilihat dari barbagai macam sisi juga dadanya sama sekali tidak menggembung(?).

"Kata _umma _kalau cantik itu halus dipanggil _noona." _Changmin berucap dengan polosnya.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya kalau seseorang yang cantik dipanggil _noona_ oleh Changmin. Karena kata laknat–cantik–untuk Jaejoong itu cocok dan biasanya memang dipakai untuk orang-orang yang dipanggil _noona_ tapi dengan _gender_ yang baik dan benar.

'_Tapi bukan aku,_' batin Jaejoong ngenes tiba-tiba ingat judul lagu dari band Indonesia. Dalam hati Jaejoong benar-banar meyakini bahwa Heechul sudah pasti ibu tirinya, karena menghasut Changmin berkata yang benar. *_aigoo.. Jaema apabanget.. #duagh_

"Mau lebih, hm?" tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul di anatara Changmin dan Jaejoong seakan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sulungnya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat, khawatir mendapatkan hal lebih 'indah' dari Heechul. Yang ini sudah cukup. Dan ia sudah sangat terpaksa menerimanya. Oh, mungkin sekarang sekedar membatin tentang Heechul yang seperti ibu tiri itu juga harus Jaejoong hentikan. Okelah kalau begitu, Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat lebih _namja _saja_._

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan imutnya beberapa saat, sebelum ia mengingat hal penting 'itu'.

"_Ummaaa.._" rengekan Changmin dan panggilan _horror_ Jaejoong. Heechul mengangkat Changmin yang mengulurakan tangan kemudian membopongnya setelah memberikan kepada Changmin beberapa bungkus _snack_ yang tadi dipesan oleh bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa masih diam, hm? _Palli... _Kasihan _appa_ kalau harus menunggu terlalu lama jika kita terlambat," ucap Heechul pada Jaejoong ketika _namja_ cantik itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Umma... Jebaaa~l._.." tatapan _puppy eyes_ Jaejoong yang terkenal sangat mematikan itu hanya mendapatkan senyum miring dan _deathglare_ dari Heechul. Jaejoong kembali merengut dan segera bangkit dari sofa kemudian segara menyusul Heechul, "_Arraseo._.." ujar Jaejoong yang benar-banar tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi setelah mengingat kembali ia baru saja mendapatkan _glare_ menakutkan milik Heechul, pada akhirnya ia kemudian mengikuti langkah sang _umma_.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun membungkukan badannya pada Mr. Kim. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya karena Mr. Kim telah bersedia menunda waktu _meeting_ yang seharusanya sebelum waktu makan siang itu, baru bisa dilakukan ketika makan siang berlangsung.

Dengan santai dan bijak, Mr. Kim yang usianya sama dengan ayah mereka itu mengatakan; kalau sesekali _meeting_ dalam keadaan santai dengan terhidang makanan yang lezat sepertinya bukan masalah. Tentu saja, selama fokus mereka tidak teralih pada makanan. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan sesekali mencandainya(?) dan juga Yoochun.

Ternyata Mr. Kim adalah sosok orang yang menyenangkan dan jenaka.

Yunho benar-banar merasa bersyukur mendapatkan klien yang bisa memakluminya. Yah, memang hampir semua rekan kerja, anak buah, maupun musuh dari Yunho tahu tentang kesibukan Yunho karena memliki jadwal yang padatnya tidak kalah dari jadwal boyband DBSK yang terkenal itu. :D

Bukan jadi rahasia lagi jika Yunho tidak akan mengadakan sebuah rapat atau pertemuan sebelum jam sebelas siang. Karena klien memang membutuhkan bekerja sama dengan Yunho, pada akhirnya mereka yang akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya dengan guru TK itu.

"_Jeongmall gamshahamnida_, Mr. Kim." ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Mr. Kim tersenyum penuh pengertian dan menepuk pelan bahu Yunho dan Yoochun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun direstoran itu.

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu beruntung." ucap Yoochun ketika ia dan Yunho sudah kembali duduk–sengaja untuk tinggal lebih lama direstoran. Kebetulan restoran yang memang menjadi langganan mereka itu memiliki suasana yang nyaman. _Privasi_nyapun bisa terjamin, jadi untuk sekedar merilekskan tubuh tempat itu bisa dikatakan membantu.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Chun." Yunho menyahut malas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku yang jadi klienmu pasti aku akan membatalkan semua kerja sama kita." Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling berusah menangkap sosok _namja _imut yang katanya sudah berada direstoran.

"Tapi, sayangnya kaupun tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak ingin rugi. Kau tahu bagaimana loyalnya aku bukan? Apapun hal yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku pasti akan kubuat hal itu menjadi yang terbaik. Dan yeah.. Sudah terbukti." Yunho berucap narsis, sesuai kenyataan.

"Kadang berbicara denganmu memang menyenangkan asal tidak menyangkut pekerjaan. Kau benar tampak seperti lebih tua dua puluh tahun sekarang. Terlepas dari kata penuh percaya dirimu," Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Yoochun.

"Mencari seseorang? Hehehe... _Annyeong_ Chunie, _hyung-ah,_" ucap seorang _namja_ imut dengan suara Lumba-lumba begitu riang gembira. Membuat Yunho mengalihkan dunianya dari pemandangan diluar restoran yang tampak dari kaca disampingnya. Dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk tetap barada dalam dunia Lumba-lumba yang baru saja diciptakan oleh suara Junsu. Baginya suara Junsu bagai suara Lumba-lumba terimut. Dan dia sangat suka. Dan saya tidak bertanya Yoochun-sshi... _ XP *plak_

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas sapaan sepupu–dari _umma_nya kemudian menekuni kopinya.

"Kenapa baru masuk?" Yoochun bertanya setelah Junsu duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho sedikit merengut saat merasa seperti ada berbagai macam bunga yang tiba-tiba bermekaran, serta menguarnya aura pink tersebar kamana-kemana karena kemesraan yang tengah Yoochun dan sepupunya itu tunjukan. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengontrak dunia yang tengah dimiliki oleh pasangan tunangan baru(?) itu. Kalau tidak ingat dirinya begitu _awesome_ mungkin Yunho sudah menggigit jarinya karena iri.

Kalau dilihat, diraba, dan ditrawang Yunho itu lebih tampan dari Yoochun. Tapi, kenapa dia sama sekali belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Setahunya banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi, kenapa Yunho begitu malang, kenapa hatinya masih juga belum tertambat?

"Aku bertemu sahabatku didepan. Hehehe..." jawab Junsu.

"_Nuguya_? Kenapa tidak kau ajak sekalian?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang tengah memilih menu makan siangnya itu.

"_Aniya_... Dia datang bersama keluarganya," Yoochun mengangguk mengerti.

Yunho benar-banar merasa kesal sekrang. Pasalnya, pasangan YooSu itu sama sekali tidak melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan. Paling tidak tanyakan apa saja padanya meskipun hanya satu atau empat pertanyaan.

Yunho menghembuskan napas, sepertinya memang tidak akan ada empat pertanyaan. Karena satupun pertanyaan tidak ada sampai dengan delapan menit kedatangan Junsu.

"Aku mau ketoilet." Yunho akhirnya berucap, kemudian berjalan meninggalan pasangan YooSu yang sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. Benar-benar keterlaluan memang dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. Mengabaikannya yang sudah jelas-jelas terlihat paling _manly_ disana. *_apa hubungannya, Yunpa.. =='_

Yunho berpikir bagaimana jika ia menyibak poni Yoochun, dengan senang hati Park JiSung pasti mau bermain bola didahi lebar mantan _playboy_ itu. Yunho bukan obat nyamuk. Tapi kenapa bisa tidak dianggap..? Benar-benar tidak berkepriYunhoan(?)... =='a

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki restoran tempat yang diajnjikan untuk makan siang bersama _appa_nya dengan kepala menunuduk. Ia melakukan itu bahkan sejak baru keluar dari mobilnya. Jaejoong beberapa kali menabrak Heechul yang memang berjalan didepannya. Kontan saja, hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendapatkan omelan gratis dari Heechul dengan sadisnya. Bagaimanapun, yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong sekarang sukses mendapat perhatian dan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung yang lain.

Heechul dengan sedikit tidak rela harus menyumbangkan senyumnya yang sangat manis sebagai ganti permintaan maafnya pada pengunjung restoran yang lain secara tidak langsung. Tidak sadar, jika yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya bisa misuh-misuh kurang jelas dalam hati karena _umma_nya itu.

"_Appaaa_..." Changmin dengan suara yang tidak pelan memanggil sosok paruh baya yang memang dikenalnya betul sebagai _appa_nya itu tertengkap indera penglihatannya.

_Namja_ berusia menjelang empat puluh tahun–yang dipanggil _appa _oleh Changmin itu–tersenyum lembut menyambut keluarga kecilnya. Setelah menecup kening Heechul, ia membawa Changmin yang masih saja makan kedalam gendongannya dan sesekali membersihkan remah disekitar mulut bocah penggila dari berbagai macam jenis makanan itu.

_Ani_...Changmin belum pernah makan rumput, kok. Mungkin bisa dicobanya lain waktu kalau ternyata enak. 0.o *_kabur sebelum dibacok Changmin_

"Mana, Joongie?" tanya Hankyung saat menyadari ada yang kurang dari anggota keluarganya. Ia mendudukan Changmin dikursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang tadi ditempatinya.

Heechul memutar kepalanya malas menunjuk Jaejoong yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Jaejoong yang memang sedikit lebih pendek dan badanya yang mungil bisa tersembunyi dengan baik dibelakang tubuh Heechul yang sebenarnya juga tidak seberapa besar.

"Kenapa, _Chagi_? Tidak ingin peluk _appa_, hm?" Jaejong sebenarnya ingin segera memeluk _appa_nya. Tapi, dengan penampilannya sekarang? Ia benar-benar tidak yakin. Ia tidak mau melihat _appa_nya dengan mata berbinar-binar, senyum bodoh dan memasang wajah penuh minat seperti Changmin ketika mendapatka makanan. Jaejoong juga sebanarnya merasa sangat heran setiap Jaejoong seperti 'ini' _appa_nya yang paling keren itu bisa OOC tingkat Dewa dari Timur.

Heechul yang mulai kesal dan lelah karena berdiri sudah lumayan lama melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang memegang erat baju dibagian pinggangnya dengan setengah lembut setengah sedikit kasar.

"_Umma_ lelah, Jae." kata heechul dengan nada mengejek. Ia tersenyum puas melihat mata Jaejoong yang seakan hendak keluar dari kelopaknya. Ah, sungguh... Heechul memang sangat menyukai berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh anak pertamanya itu. Jadi pasti apapun bisa Heechul lakukan untuk mendapatkan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai orang yang menjadi sosok ibu, ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti hati putranya. Ia hanya melakukan hal yang Jaejoong atau Changmin sudah terbiasa dan tahu tentang tabiatnya.

"Joongie..." Jaejoong menatap penuh dendam pada sang _umma_–yang justru menyeringai saat mendengar panggilan dari _appa_nya itu. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak suka. Hanya saja seperti yang tertulis diatas, _appa_nya akan jadi sangat OOC kalau melihatnya yang seperti ini. Dengannya yang memekai kaos warna putih dengan cardigan yang senada dengan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna ungu untuk menutup tiga perempat tubuhnya. Iya, benar. Pakaian yang ambigu. Mungkin tidak terlalu masalah, kecuali dengan warnaya tentu saja. Hanya saja. Demi Tuhan. Kenapa ada bando pita warna putih diatas kepalanya? Dan apa-apaan _flat shoes _yang membungkus kakinya ini? Dari mana coba Heechul mendapatkan semua barang perempuan ini? _Umma_nya memang keterlaluan.

Hiks... Memangnya kenapa kalau dirinya yang _namja_ lebih cantik dari perempuan? Itu semata karena Yunho begitu tampan. 0.o

Hankyung tersenyum, _signal _bahaya Jaejoong aktif. "_Neomu yeppeo_," komentar Hankyung singkat.

"Eh?" Jaejoong melongo. Heechul cengo. Changmin? Ia tidak perduli. Ia sibuk dengan robot-robotannya.

Ada apa coba dengan kepala keluarganya ini? Kenapa tidak bertingkah OOC seperti biasanya? Hanya sangat cantik? Banarkah hanya Itu saja? Karena hal itu-Hankyung yang tidak OOC, tentu saja Jaejoong rela menghadirkan senyum manisnya yang merekah setelah tersadar dari melongonya.

Sepertinya ini keberuntungan untuk Jaejoong. Dengan segera Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Hankyung dengan perasaan bahagia karena _appa_nya mungkin sudah kebal dan tidak akan lagi bertingkah diluar kepribadian aslinya dengan penampilannya seperti ini.

"_Saranghae appaaa~..._" ucap Jaejoong dalam pelukan Hankyung. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Heechul yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne... Ne._.." Hankyung menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong. "Sekarang... Apa sudah bisa dimulai memesannya? _Appa_ lapar." Jaejoong duduk disamping Changmin sementara Heechul duduk disamping Hankyung yang berada dikursi depannya.

Keluarga kecil nan hangat itu memulai acara makannya, tetap dengan pesanan Changmin yang paling banyak. Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat nafsu makan adiknya yang luar biasa itu. Perut Changmin yang kecil dan datar seperti berlubang karena Changmin tidak pernah merasa kenyang.

Ada saat dimana Jaejoong benar-benar ingin jadi anaknya _ajusshi _Choi, orang tua dari Choi Kyuhun. Karena mereka keluarga yang tenang kecuali Kyuhyun. Seperti saat ini. Saat dimana sekali lagi Jaejoong menjadi korban dari Heechul. Saat mendengar _umma_nya tertawa penuh kemenangan lagi karena Hankyung yang berceletuk , "Barpakaianlah seperti itu terus, _chag_i." pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong _shock _dan berakhir dengan kerucutan imut dibibirnya. Sepertinya Hankyung memang lebih mencintai Heechul yang melahirkannya dan Changmin.

Dan coret tentang hari keberuntungan untuk Jaejoong.

"Jae _Noona_... Min pengen pipis."

"Kekamar mandi, Min... Kenapa bilangnya sama _hyung_? _Hyung_ bukan kloset." ucap Jaejoong agak ketus karena masih sebal pada ummanya.

"_Ish_... Min tahu, _noona_... Tapi Min ini sedang minta _noona _buat antelin kekemal mandi. Min pengen pipis." ucap Changmin merasa lebih pintar dari _hyung_nya.

Jaejoong ingin menggeplak kepala _dongsaeng_nya kalau saja tidak ada _umma_ dan _appa_nya saat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Heechul, "Dengan _umma_ saja, _ne_?" tawar Jaejoong penuh harap.

"_Shilleo_... Min maunya sama _noona_." Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya saat Changmin menarik dirinya dengan seenak makanan. Masih belum memanggilnya _hyung _juga. Jaejoong gemas sendiri karena bahkan _apaa, umma_nya tidak mengoreksi kesalahan Changmin yang menurut Jaejoong sudah fatal itu.

.

Setelah Changmin selesai dengan acara pipisnya, ia didudukan oleh Jaejoong dimeja wastafel kamar mandi untuk memcuci tanganya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mentap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Memperhatikan dirinya lebih seksama.

"_Aigoo._.. Kenapa wajah tampanku jadi seperti ini?" gerutuya seraya menarik-narik bando pita dikepalanya.

"Sudah atau belum, Min?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebantal lagi, _noona.._. Tangan Min belum belsih." jawab Changmin seraya menunjukan tangannya yang masih dibalut buih sabun.

Jaejoong berdecak, dan menyentil pelan kening Changmin, "Panggil, _hyung_!" pinta Jaejoong masih berusaha. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya saat Changmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tidak perduli. Changmin justru membuat Jaejoong _speechless_ karena melihat senyum jenaka bocah itu ketika tengah bermain air dari kran wastafel yang mengalir.

"Tunggu disini. Dan jangan mencoba untuk turun sendiri, _arra_?" komando Jaejoong saat merapikan rambutnya.

"_Noona_ mau kemana?" tanya Changmin heran. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti ketika Jaejoong menunjuk arah bilik dalam toilet itu. Changmin menunjukan kedua ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong pertanda patuh. "A_llaseo_.."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan malas menuju toilet, _mood_nya benar-benar menghilang sekarang. Akh... Kenapa ia tidak punya pacar si? Ia merutuk dalam hati. Sesekali ia memijit tengkuk dan lengannya lagi, mengurangi lelah yang dirasakannya. Meskipun sempat tidur, rasa lelahnya tetap saja belum hilang. Mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah? Kenapa juga ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya?

Hidup memang adil juga. Karena hal yang saat ini dikerjakan Yunho adalah pilihan yang ia sendiri ambil, jadi konsekuensi lelah yang bagaimanapun harus diterimanya. Tapi, mengeluh tidak berdosa kan? Kenyataannya, ia juga tetap merasa lelah karena ia bukan mesin robot. Ia manusia biasa. Yang membutuhkan orang lain untukanya berbagi. '_Jung Yunho, pada intinya kau memang butuh istri,'_ akunya dalam hati. Menyerah pada kebutuhannya akan cinta kasih.. *_jiaaah.. #plak_

Saat telah berada ditoilet Yunho mendapati sosok anak kecil tengah duduk dimeja wastafel. Ia heran kenapa orang tua anak itu membiarkan bocah kecil itu duduk ditempat yang bisa dibilang tinggi untuk anak kecil itu. Yunho barjalan menghampiri bocah yang seperti dikenalnya itu, saat...

"Akh..." Changmin terpekik saat tiba-tiba tangannya terpeleset. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, takut akan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tapi sekian detik berlalu, Changmin tidak juga merasakan sakit pada anggota tubuhnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" pertanyaan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Changmin membuka matanya. Sekarang ia berada dalam pelukan Yunho yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Changmin yang hampir terjatuh...

"_Seonsaengnim_."

"Eh? Changmin-_ah_? _Aigoo... gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"_Yah_!" belum sempat Changmin menjawab, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Tak berapa lama Changmin merasa tubuhnya berpindah dari Yunho yang tadi menolongnya.

"Kau lagi!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yunho yang bingung mengapa ada seorang _yeojya_ ditoilet _namja_.

"Kau salah masuk toilet, _agasshi_," ucap Yunho tidak nyambung dengan dua kata dari Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_!" Jaejoong melotot. "_Yah_! Aku _namja_! Jadi tidak salah jika masuk toilet _namja_." ucap Jaejoong sewot.

Yunho menatap tidak yakin pada sosok didepannya, "_Ne, seonsaengnim_. _Noona_ku itu _namja,_" ucap Changmin polos berusaha meyakinkan keraguan Yunho.

"_Jeongmallyo_?" tanya Yunho lagi karena bingung dengan jawaban Changmin yang sama sekali tidak membantunya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong untuk memastikan. Membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah mengakui wajah tampan namja dihadapannya, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang tanpa alasan.

"Ah, kau benar, Min-_ah_... Tidak ada yang menggembung. Meskipun masih meragukan, tapi dia memang _namja,_" ucap Yunho tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Changmin.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah tembam. Membuat siapapun, terlebih orang yang ada dihadapannya begitu gemas ingin mencubit pipi itu. Mata _big doe_nya yang hitam melotot seolah menunjukan pada sosok dihadapannya, bahwa binar cerah mata besar bulatnya itu memang terlihat tajam. Begitu mempesona yang memang diakui oleh Yunho. Bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ dan _kissable_ itu mengerucut. Membuat Yunho harus menahan diri karena ia sungguh ingin melumat bibir itu.

"Dasar _pedofile_ mesum! Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?" bentakan dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak dari pikiran mesumnya.

"Aku memang mesum. Tapi, bukan _pedofile_!" aku Yunho penuh percaya diri.

"Siapa yang akan percaya? Wajahmu yang tampan saja terlihat seperti _ajusshi-ajusshi_ pecinta anak balita," sanggahan Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar mengakui Yunho tampan membuat Yunho bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari _namja_ labil didepannya ini?

"Changmin-ah, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin. Mengabaikan Yunho yang tengah bingung antara mendapatkan pujian atau celaan itu.

Changmin tersenyum, "_Gwaenchanayo, noona,_" membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _dongsaeng_ nakalnya.

"Dan kau!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yunho. "Sekali lagi kau coba mendekati Changmin. Kupastikan kau akan kubanting," Yunho mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ancaman itu kemudian tertawa, membuat Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Gerah karena Yunho tidak berhenti tertawa, dengan tidak pelan Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho. "_Yah_!" teriak Yunho. Ia meringis saat tulang keringnya lumayan berdenyut nyeri.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek." Memangnya apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?"

Yunho berdecak, "Benar-benar tidak manis," komentar Yunho membuat Jaejoong panas.

"Karena aku _namja, pabo_!" seru Jaejoong, "_Ish._.. benar-banar minta kubanting, _eoh_?" Jaejoong mengancam lagi.

Yunho kembali tertawa meski tidak separah saat pertama mendengar kata 'banting' dari Jaejoong. "Aku tidak yakin," Jaejoong melotot. " Ah, dan lihat tubuh kecilmu itu," Yunho menatap remeh dan menunjuk pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong. "Kau yakin bisa membantingku, hm?"

Jaejoong hanya kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena memang apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar. Ia sendiri sangat tidak yakin meski hanya menggeser tubuh Yunho.

"_Aigoo_... kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan ditoilet? Eh, Yunho?" serempak tiga kepala itu menoleh kesumber suara yang ternyta milik Heechul...

"_Umma/ ahjumma_.." YunJaeMin.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_Umma/ ahjumma_ mengenalnya?" ucap YunJae bersamaan, kali ini mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

TBC.

**Balasan Review:**

Tha626: Gigit kuping Jaema lebih enak dari semua makanan. :) Yunpa aja doyan. xD *plak* Ini udah update. Review lagi? ^^

Lee sorA: Terima kasih. :) ne. Masih banyak typo, bikin makin abal ff ini.. *pundung*

Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi? ^^

chidorasen: Terima kasih.. :) ini udah update. Review lagi? ^^

kucing liar: Iya mereka ketemunya sitkonnya gak pas(?). Mr. Kim bukan appanya Jaema ternyata.. ^^a.

Ini dilanjutin. :) Review lagi? ^^

Lee Shurri: Saya punya gambar Minppa lagi tidur. Mau? *dusta*. Ne. Ini dilanjutin, review lagi? ^^

HaeRieJoongie: Annyeong. :) Saya sendiri bingung ff ini genrenya apaan. *plak! #author odong. Changmin emang suka godain Yunpa, biar Yunpa liar*apa banget*. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi? ^^

LawRuuLiet: Hehe, iya Changmin sangat beruntung dapat kupingnya Jaejoong. *gigit jari #ikutan pundung* Ne. Masih banyak sekali typo. *makin pundung* Terima kasih koreksinya. :) Semoga chapter ini sudah berkurang. *gak yakin* Ini dilanjutin. Review lagi? ^^

hana: Ne. Ini dilanjutin, review lagi? ^^

jae: Terima kasih :) Ini dilanjutin. Review lagi? ^^

finda heechulloveRs: Iya tuh Heechul oppa sadis. *plak!* Apa sekarang udah kejawab apa yang Heechul oppa lakuin ke Jaejoong, Finda-san? Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu ff abal ini. :) Review lagi?^^

aka115: Aduh, aka-san jahat. Masa Jaema menderita malah suka sama aja deh kayak saya. *lha? #digoreng* Ayo, Yunpa udah ada penghulunya. *dorong Jaema* Terima kasih. :) Review lagi? ^^

dandelions02: Terima kasih. :) Review lagi? ^^

lipminnie: Iya sitkonnya lagi nggak mendukung. XP Ini dilanjutin. Review lagi? ^^

Julie yunjae: Hehehe.. Ini udah update. Terima kasih. :) Review lagi? ^^

KishiZhera: Bolehkah Changmin memasuki hatimu? *sinetron mode* Ini YunJae, kok.. XD. Ini dilanjutin. Terima kasih. :) Review lagi? ^^

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae: Ini dilanjutin. :) Review lagi? ^^

Yamamoto Akane: Ini udah dilanjutin. :) semoga porsinya bisa seimbang, ne?*nggak yakin* Terima kasih. :) Review lagi? ^^

ndoek: Terima Kasih. :) Apa ini lama updatenya? *watados* Review lagi? ^^

Enno KimLee: Ara nagncem author mau pisahin YunJae, jadi author biarin lewat disini. *Plak* YunJae selalu menemukan cara untuk bisa bersama. *Jiaaah* Ini update. :) Review lagi?^^

_**Mianhae kalau YunJaenya belum banyak. Porsinya YunJae mulai chapter depan baru author banyakin.. *digebuk**_

_**Ohya, bagaimana alurnya? Apa terlalu lambat? Tambah GaJe, abal, jelek, ancur?**_

_**Cuma ini yang bisa saya tulis, semoga masih bisa dinikmati.**_

_**Kotak review tidak akan saya tutup. Jadi, berkenan mereview? *senyum duplikat Jaema**_

_**Gamshahamnida.. ^^ *Bow**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Yang menciptakan mereka.**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho dan Kim (Jung) Jaejoong karena mereka diputuskan berjodoh.**

**Other cast : Shim(Kim) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun. And many other.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bekeliaran, YAOI, M-Preg, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.**

**AND**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.(titik)**

_**Gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, ngefave, ngefollow ff ini. *deep bow**_

_**Mianhae, karena cerita ini jelek. Dan makin jelek karena typonya yang pasti masih juga ada dichapter ini.**_

**.**

**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 3.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..^^**

Heechul dan Changmin menatap dua orang yang terlihat begitu serasi luar dalam itu dengan pandangan aneh tapi senang. Ada apa coba, bisa kompak, sehati dan sepikiran begitu? Ceritanya, mau menunjukan pada dunia kalau mereka tercipta memang untuk bersama. Sudah pada tahu kok. Tinggal nunggu kalian–YunJae–yang mau ngaku dan nyebar undangan pernikahan saja. ^^V *_ini curcolnya saya #duagh_

Tapi Heechul itu _umma_ kandungnya Jaejoong, jadi ia tahu ada hal yang kurang baik antara Jaejoong dan Yunho anak dari _hobae_nya, Lee(Jung) Taemin. Lihat saja _deathglare _yang lebih pantas disebut _cuteglare_(?) tengah Jaejoong tujukan pada Yunho. Benar-benar membuat Yunho saja harus kuat iman karena ingin menghantam(?) Jaejoong yang menggemaskannya tidak tertolong(?) itu.

Heechul tersenyum miring, ia berpikir ini sangat menarik. Bagaimana kalau dua orang ini–Yunho dan Jaejoong–ia jodohkan saja?

Ah, tapi tidak seru. Kesannya tidak alami.

Ikuti kata orang tua saja, kalau jodoh juga tidak akan kemana. Lagi pula melihat anaknya yang seperti tidak suka pada Yunho, Heechul yakin Jaejoong akan–berpura-pura menolak mentah-mentah saat perjodohan. Kalau pada akhirnya YunJae tidak berjodoh, tidak masalah. Karena lebih baik mereka siapkan mental, karena mereka pasti akan dipaksa–harus berjodoh(?)dengan sejuta cara yang saya selaku pembuat ff ini lakukan. XD

Intinya Undang Undang Cinta untuk YunJae itu, ada 2 pasal:

1. YunJae itu berjodoh,

2. Jika YunJae tidak berjodoh, kembali ke pasal 1.

(Disahkan)

"_Umma, _kenapa malah malamun? Ini masih ditoilet." ucap jaejoong tidak nyambung dan membuat bingung. Memangnya apa hubungan melamun dengan toilet?

Setelah menghadiahi senyum 'manis' kepada Jaejoong, Heechul dengan cuek dan tidak perduli dirinya telah melamunkan UUC YunJae membimbing YunJaeMin keluar dari toilet. Sepanjang perjalanan ketujuan mereka masing-masing direstoran, Jaejoong yang kelewat _cute_ itu terpaksa hanya diam dan mendengar celotehan Changmin tentang keinginannya menyanyikan lagu Iwak Peyek dan Kucing garong. Yang Jaejoong ketahui, kedua hal yang disebutkaan Changmin lebih terdengar seperti jenis makanan(?) itu berasal dari Indonesia. XP

"_Umma_..." panggil Jaejoong sebal karena diabaikan. Heechul dan Yunho yang refleks menoleh dan menatap sebentar pada Jaejoong, kemudin kembali berbincang pada 'hal' yang tidak bisa Jaejoong jangkau dengan pikirannya yang tidak jauh berbeda polosnya dengan sang _dongsaeng_.

Tidak menyerah, Jaejoong memanggil lagi, "_Ummaa_..." Heechul tetap tak acuh.

Jaejoong kesal setengah hidup, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Umma_nya itu punya maksud apa si? Kan sudah mempunyai Hankyung–_appa_nya, masa mau embat berondong juga? Mana berondongnya tampan menggoda para _uke_ begitu. Jaejoong yang tahu _umma_nya itu centil hanya pada _appa_nya, jadi khawatir, kalau _umma_nya centil pada Yunho juga, nanti diparagraf atau chapter lainnya Jaejoong centilnya sama siapa? =='

_Ani_... Jaejoong belum boleh jatuh cinta sama Yunho diparagraf ini, jadi ia bukan cemburu pada _umma_nya. Tapi, ia cemburu pada Yunho. Jaejoong yang sudah sering tidak sungguh-sungguh diacuhkan Heechul harus kembali menerima diacuhkan _umma_nya. Dan sekarang karena _pedofile_ mesum itu.

Eh, tunggu! Mesum! _Pedofile_! Ah, Changmin pindah sekolah! _*yang jelas, Jaemaaa.. #gigit sendal_

Kenapa... Jaejoong bisa lupa kalau dirinya punya rencana _brilliant_ itu?

"Ah, baiklah _ahjumma_, saya duluan." Jaejoong yang tengah melamunkan rencananya, kembali dalam dunianya yang tidak sempurna saat mendengar Yunho berpamitan pergi pada _umma_nya. Mata _big doe_nya yang memang sejak tadi mengawasi Yunho dengan pandangan yang ingin terlihat mengintimidasi, sayangnya pandangan seperti apapun dari Jaejoong tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali. Boro-boro mengintimidasi, terlihat minta diberi permen kapas iya.. _*elus punggung Jaema yang lagi pundung*_

Ini semakin berbahaya. Karena _umma_nya benar-benar mengenal Yunho dengan baik. _Aigoo_.. Changmin dalam status siaga lima. Sepertinya rencana proposal kepindahan Changmin secepatnya harus ia buat untuk Heechul setujui, agar segera bisa ia laksanakan

"Buru-buru sekali?" tanya Heechul.

"Seharusnya sejak tadi," sela Jaejoong yang sudah tidak betah, kali ini geplakan dari _umma_nya.

Yunho tersenyum maklum, membuat Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap pelan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut, ingin melemparkan asbak pada _namja_ tinggi itu. Karena menurut Jaejoong, senyum Yunho itu mesum. Mau bagaimanapun model senyumnya Yunho sipedofil mesum, pasti berujung pada kemesuman(?). *_itu Jaemanya yang mesum. #disate_

"Teman saya sudah menunggu. Lain kali berkunjunglah kerumah, _ahjumma... Umma_ pasti senang bertemu dengan pem_bully_nya." ucap Yunho seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Heechul, membuat Yunho juga merasakan geplakan dari _umma_ Jaejoong tercinta.

"Ck. Hati-hati. Salam untuk Jung _family_."

"Ne. Saya sampaikan. Changmin-ah, Jaejoong-ah," panggil Yunho minta perhatian pada JaeMin.

Setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari Kim _family _ia memberi salam, "_Annyeong_, semua..." kemudian berlalu dengan tawa bahagia setelah berhasil sedikit menggoda Jaejoong dengan menarik-narik kecil bando pita yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"_Yah!" _seru Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah–marah.

Heechul menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang membopong Changmin keluar dari restoran. Kebetulan JaeMin sudah menyelesaikan tiga perempat porsinya, sedangkan seperempat porsi Changmin dibungkus kalau tidak ingin bocah itu jengkel. Jadi acara makan siangnyapun diselesaikan(?). Meskipun tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Hankyung yang telah habis waktu istirahat makan siangnya, tapi hal itu sudah membuat keluarga kecil itu bahagia. _Moment_ seperti ini memang sulit untuk mereka dapatkan.

"Berhenti menggerutu seperti perempuan." ucap Heechul santai saat mendengar Jaejoong menggerutu karena perbuatan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya–kesal. _Umma_nya ini, kenapa selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong menjadi anak yang sengsara sedunia Cinderella si?

Heechul yang sibuk dengan laptopnya melirik kekursi penumpang dibagian belakang, senyum keibuannya yang jarang diperlihatkan itu terpaksa tercetak begitu saja saat melihat Changmin yang tertidur berbantal paha kecil Jaejoong yang juga tengah tertidur menyandar pada sandaran kursi. Padahal sepertinya baru beberapa saat kedua anaknya tidak bisa tenang semenjak masuk kedalam mobil untuk meributkan tentang berbagai macam hal. Tapi sekarang sudah terlelap seperti itu. Mungkin mereka memang kelelahan karena setelah dari restoran mereka sempat mampir kebutik Heechul.

Heechul menoleh pada _namja_ paruh baya berusia lima puluh tahunan–sopirnya–dikursi kemudi. Ia tersenyum bangga, "Shin _ajusshi_, tidakkah anak-anakku itu begitu manis." ucap Heechul kekanakan.

Shin _ajusshi_ melirik sekilas pada anak dari majikannya itu lewat kaca spion, "Ne. Mereka memang sangat manis, Tuan." ucap Shin _ajusshi_ sependapat dengan majikannya. Membuat senyum Heechul makin lebar, ia kemudian berbalik lagi menatap sesaat dengan pandangan lembut kedua malaikatnya. Ha~h.. Betapa beruntung ia memiliki keluarga kecilnya. Terlebih Jaejoong yang bisa sepuasnya ia _bully _karena Changmin agak sulit untuk menjadi korbannya_. O.o *udah bawaan orok sadisnya.. #angguk ngerti._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan begitu indah di TK Dong Bang. Siswa sudah mulai berdatangan. Suara riuh semangat tawa, rengekan bahkan tangisan siswa yang tidak mau sekolah ataupun berpisah dari sang pengasuh atau orang tuanya menjadi melodi(?) pengiring pagi itu. Mau bagaimanapun siswanya masih anak-anak, jadi seperti itulah adanya. _Soensaengnim_ juga mendapat pekerjaan tambahan tiap paginya untuk membujuk anak-anak agar bersedia bergabung dengan teman sekelas lainnya.

Kericuhan(?) itu sedikit mereda saat bunyi bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..." sapa _seonsaengnim_ tampan pujaan para _uke_ dan _yeojya_ dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _seonsaengnim_..."

Mata musang Yunho–_seonsaengnim_ tampan itu menjelajah keseluruh ruang kelas, menatap siswa yang duduk dilantai beralas kerpet bulu yang minggu ini masih dengan gambar _Detective Conan_. Anak didiknya tetap manis dan menggemaskan, ia selalu takjub saat melihat kaki mungil yang terbalut kaos kaki itu karena yang sepatu dilepas. Sulit dipercaya, kalau kakinya yang sekarang besar pernah memiliki ukuran kaki seimut itu.

Merasa cukup akan ketakjubannya mengenai kaki mungil, tatapan Yunho terfokus pada salah satu siswa baru dikelasnya mengajar selama satu minggu ini. Siswa paling pandai bahkan melebihi Changmin, dan Kyuhyun. Siswa paling menggemaskan untuk Yunho, karena tingkah lucu yang selama seminggu ini ditunjukannya. Meskipun siswa itu sedikit lebih nakal dibanding siswa yang lainnya, dan berani padanya, Yunho tetap gemas pada siswa itu.

Siswa itu bernama...

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, jadi biarkan aku tetap disini." ucap Jaejoong santai, ia kembali tenggelam dalam lagu dari ipod yang tengah didengarnya melalui _headset_ merah yang terpasang manis(?) dikedua telinganya.

Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya tidak bisa tinggi, dan ada kedutan samar dikeningnya yang tidak selebar kening Yoochun. Dengan senyum yang masih dipertahankan untuk menambah ke_cool_annya ia mendekat pada Jaejoong yang tangah memejamkan matanya duduk dipojok ruangan. Tak urung kedua orang dewasa–menurut siswa kelas Mawar itu mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari mereka. siswa yang masih polos-polos itu seakan disuguhi YunJae _moment_ yang sepertinya akan segera lahir(?).

Dengan lembut Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoog segera membuka matanya yang terpejam kemudian menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung karena Yunho tersenyum mesum. Menurut Jaejoong seperti itu. Ada yang menciut didalam dirinya. Entah apa ia juga tidak tahu.

Belum ter_loading _dengan baik apa maksud Yunho, tiba-tiba Jaejoong terhentak berdiri(?) karena Yunho menarik tidak lembut tangannya. Kemudian dengan sedikit menyeret, Yunho membawa Jaejoong keluar dari kelas yang semua siswanya unyu-unyu itu tengah mengikuti mereka. Bagi anak kecil yang daya imajinasinya tinggi, bagi mereka adegan YunJae saat ini seperti Pangeran yang tengah membawa sang Tuan Putri dari istananya untuk Kawin Lari karena cintanya tidak direstui(?). =='a *_imajinasi korban sinetron tho jane.._

"_Yah! _Kenapa kau menarikku tidak romantis begini?" protes Jaejoong. Ia kesal pada Yunho yang menariknya sedikit–hanya sedikit bertenaga. dan pertanyaannya, Jaejoong sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana?

Yunho yang merasa jauh lebih kesal dari Jaejoong, tak acuh pada pertanyaan aneh Jaejoong. Rasanya ubun-ubunnya ingin meledak sekarang. Kalau tidak ingat Jaejoong sepertinya begitu manis meskipun _naked_(?), Yunho pasti dengan senang hati sudah mengirim Jaejoong ke Arab.

Jaejoong mengurut berlebihan tangannya yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit nyeri. Ia menatap tajam pada Yunho dengan mata bulatnya bibirnya mengerucut. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat ia menyadari kalau Yunho menyeretnya ketaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketus saat Yunho yang hanya menatapnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didapan dada bidangnya.

"Jelaskan!" tuntut Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho, ia mengerutkan keningnya tidak dalam karena takut terlihat tua, "Apanya yang dijelaskan?" Jaejoong justru bertanya.

"Kali ini, apa?"

"Apanya yang, a–?" Jaejoong tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Yunho yang menatapnya tajam–masih menuntut.

Jaejoong yang mulai mengerti arah pertanyaan Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Kakinya yang hanya terbungkus kaos kaki putih ia silangkan. Tangannya meremas ujung kemeja _soft blue_ yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, sungguh!" Jaejoong mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Yunho–barjanji. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali menundukan kepala kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya karena Yunho masih hanya mentapnya tajam.

"Kau mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tapi, kau tetap mengganggu, bahkan berbuat onar." tak acuh, Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong ditempat itu. Ingat anak didiknya yang lebih memerlukan dirinya sekarang, bukan _namja_ labil yang membuat kepalanya ingin lepas dari badannya satu minggu ini.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu jadi kesal. Apanya yang membuat onar? Kegiatannya hanya untuk mengawasi Yunho karena khawatir _namja_ yang mendapat predikat _pedofile_ mesum menyentuh Changmin dan teman sekelas Changmin yang lainnya, bagaimana hal itu dibilang mengganggu. Meskipun ia ikut masuk kedalam kelas. Tapi, ia hanya duduk dipojokan saja sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _favorite_nya. Ia malah tiga kali merasa sangat 'membantu' kegiatan praktikum siswa satu minggu ini.

Awalnya Jaejoong memang tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Hanya saja keesokan pagi setelah acara makan siang dengan _appa_nya, Changmin tiba-tiba merajuk tidak mau masuk sekolah dan sangat menempel padanya. Karena hari itu sekolah Changmin sedang ada pembagian peran untuk Drama Snow White akhir tahun yang harus Changmin ikuti, akirnya Jaejoong mengantar Changmin kesekolah. Namun, Changmin tetap merajuk. Kebetulan pihak sekolah mengijinkan pengasuh atau wali murid menemani siswa yang merajuk seperti Changmin karena hari itu hanya pembagian peran yang cocok untuk siswa saja.

Tapi, hal yang tidak terduga memaksa–kan diri Jaejoong untuk tetap menemani Changmin. Setelah Jaejoong yang saat itu kembali dari toilet, namja yang kulitnya putih mulus itu mendapati Yunho tengah mencim kening Ryewook–salah satu siswa dikelas Mawar. Jaejoong yang terlanjur berpendapat _negative_ tentang Yunho tentu saja khawatir. Padahal saat itu Yunho tengah memperagakan salah satu adegan didalam Drama.

Karena adegan itu, jiwa _Hero_ Jaejoong yang ingin menyelamatan malaikat kecil tanpa dosa itu dari Yunho si _pedofile_ mesum, hari berikutnya justru Jaejoong yang merajuk ingin tetap menemani Changmin pada _namdongsaeng_nya sendiri dan Heecul–_umma_nya. Karena proposal kepindahan Changmin ditolak mentah oleh ummanya lantaran dua bulan lagi Changmin masuk Sekolah Dasar. Padahal Jaejoong sudah mengungkap rahasia yang dianggap taboo(?) akan kepedofilan guru dikelas Changmin a.k.a Jung Yunho.

Bukannya mendukung justru Jaejoong mendapatkan _double_ 'plak' dari Heechul dengan sadis dikepalanya .

"_Yah_! Tunggu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian dengan anak-anak manis itu." Jaejoong mengejar langkah lebar Yunho. Ia menggeram karena Yunho tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Karena terburu-buru mengejar Yunho, kaki kiri Jaejoong terantuk kaki kananya sendiri. Kemudian oleng, dan...

"Eh? Gyaaaa..." suara pekikan Jeojoong saat tertarik grafitasi memandu suara koor yang sama dari siswa kelas Mawar, diikiuti kemudian oleh dua _seonsaengnim_ beserta siswanya dari kelas Melati, dan Anggrek–yang penasaran. Akhirnya, penghuni dari kedua kelas itu ikut keluar saat mendengar siswa kelas Mawar sedikit gaduh saat melewati kelas mereka.

'Gabruk, bruk'

Krik-krik..

Krik-krik..

Krik-krik..

Wush~..

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, membelai lembut manusia yang terlewatinya. Tiga puluh detik kesunyian tercipta ditempat itu, sebelum...

"Uwoaaaah..." dari suara tenor Changmin sebelum matanya ditutup oleh Dong Wook, sedangkan tangan mungil Changmin sendiri menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menutup mata Sungmin. Membuat suara yang sama kembali terkoor(?) disana. Membuat beberapa siswa yang merasa berstatus _seme _juga mengikuti Changmin menutup mata _uke_nya. Suasanapun jadi sedikit gaduh.

Jaejoong masih belum mengerti apa yang menimpanya, karena takut, ia menutup matanya rapat. kemampuan _Loading _otaknya yang memang lebih lambat dari orang lain masih susah mencerna(?) apa yang terjadi meskipun telinganya telah menangkap suara koor yang ia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

Yang ada dalam pikirkan Jaejoong sekarag, kenapa wajahnya yang ia pikir seharusnya akan sakit karena menghantam tanah–meskipun tanah itu terlapisi rumput Jepang. Tapi, kenapa malah justru terasa empuk dan hangat? Mencoba mecari jawabannya, tangan Jaejoong terulur, masih denga mata yang tertutup. Ia meraba-raba tempat yang menjadi 'landasan' wajahnya. Yang pertama kali menjadi sentuhan indera perabanya seperti sebuah kain. Kain? Jaejoong mengabaikan itu, karena ketika ia menekan 'landasannya' yang terasa empuk, kenyal, tapi kuat dan tegas itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Teukie _ceoncaengnim_, kenapa Jae _eonni poppo butt_nya Yunho _ceoncaengnim_?"

'_Oh... Buttnya Yunho... pantas saja..._' Jaejoong membatin masih belum sadar padahal suara cadel dari gadis cilik bernama Sandara itu memberitahukan padanya kalau yang menjadi landasannya adalah.. '_Butt... Butt! Buttnya Yunho..!_', seketika Jaejoong tersentak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan disusul(?) mata besarnya membelalak _shock_, dan.. _"MWO! BUTT!_" seru Jaejoong tanpa kendali. Mata besar Jaejoong bersiborok dengan tatapan tajam mata Yunho yang wajahnya memerah–marah tentu saja, meskipun lebih dominan karena malu.

"Kim Jaejoong..." ucap Yunho dengan nada geram. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho yang begitu keren harus ikut terjatuh karena kecerobohan _namja_ labil itu dengan nistanya. Hampir saja hidung mancungnya mencium tanah kalau refleks tangan untuk menyangga setengah badanya tidak cepat. Belum lagi _butt_nya yang tidak semontok _butt_nya Junsu tertimpa wajah Jaejoong, jangan lupakan tambahan dengan adanya tiga puluh siswa dan dua rekan kerjanya yang menyaksikan kejadian tidak beradab itu, tidak diragukan kalau hasilnya sama dengan akan..

'Bruk'

Jaejoong yang sekali lagi mencium _butt_nya yang menurut Yunho sendiri begitu _sexy_(?). Kali ini karena _namja_ cantik itu pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah total bahkan sampai ketelinganya yang tidak kuat menahan malu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu... Huks... Huhu... Huks... Huks..." Yunho melirik jengah pada _namja_ yang sejak bangun dari pingsannya itu tidak berhenti menangis. Harusnyakan Yunho yang menangis karena hal tadi. Kenapa malah Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Jaejoong-ah, bisakah kau diam?" ucap Yunho dengan nada lelah. "Kau tahu, sekarang sedang hujan dan fokus mengemudiku berkurang. Kabutnya sudah cukup tebal jadi berhentilah menangis."

Jaejoong justru semakin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Changmin yang dipangkunya. Hal yang sudah dilakukannya sejak bangun dari pingsannya. Saat Jaejoong harus berakhir dimobil Yunho yang sudah ditolak tapi tetap menuntunnya Jaejoong bahkan berjalan tetap dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada Changmin yang ia bopong. Enggan menambah rasa malunya, kejadian jatuh dengan nista, pingsan dalam keadaan tak teduga, mata yang berurai air mata. Dari mana bisa Jaejoong punya kemampuan untuk menunjukan wajahnya yang sungguh 'sangat tidak selayaknya' itu.

Dan tangisnya semakin menjadi saat ingat kalau ia harus pulang kerumah Yunho. _Umma_nya tadi mengirimkankan _e-mail_ keponselnya kalau hari ini keluarganya berkunjung kekediaman keluarga Jung. Jadi Jaejoong dan Changmin yang kebetulan berada ditempat yang sama dengan Yunhopun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak. Terutama Jaejoong. Heechul dengan sengaja sudah membawa baju ganti untuk JaeMin, jadi kedua putranya dengan terpaksa harus langsung kekediaman Jung. Lagi pula kalaupun Jaejoong memaksa pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu, ia akan dianggap gelandangan yang tengah berteduh didepan rumahnya. Karena, kunci rumahnya juga sudah aman tersimpan dikantung celana Heechul. Setelah Heechul memastikan rumahnya sudah banar-benar terkunci dengan aman.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau diamkan _hyung_mu?" pinta Yunho dengan nada putus asa karena bukannya mereda, tangis Jaejoong malah semakin kencang tiap waktu. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh _namja_ itu. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar butuh konsentrasi untuk menyetir. Ia belum memberi cicit pada _haraboeji_nya yang hampir setiap hari meminta padanya. Ia tidak ingin–amit-amit kecelakaan karena terpeleset jalan yang licin karena hujan yang semakin deras dan jarak pandang yang kian pendek saja. Apa lagi ia membawa dua orang malaikat tapi titisan iblis bersamanya.

"Minnie..." panggil Yunho lagi karena tidak mendapt tanggapan dari Changmin. Yunho mendapati mata Changminmulai berkaca-kaca saat ia melirik Changmin dari sudut matanya.

"Oh... Tidak..." Yunho berucap pasrah. Dan tidak lama kemudian..

"Huaaa~..." mendengar satu suara lain yang tangisnya juga ikut pecah membuat Yunho tanpa pikir panjang segera mencari tempat untuknya menepi. Sungguh ia belum ingin mati, ia belum memberikan 'bibit' unggul kualitas terbaiknya pada istrinya yang sudah jelas siapa, tapi belum juga dipertemukan waktunya(?).

.

.

Berada ditempat yang aman belum tentu mendapatkan keadaan yang aman. Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho saat ini. Meskipun ia sudah menepi didepan sebuah perpusatkaan kota, ia tetap tidak aman. Changmin masih saja meraung. Jaejoong mungkin sudah lebih baik karena sekarang hanya isakan kecil yang keluar darinya saat sesekali membujuk Changmin agar berhenti menagis. Yunho hanya diam saja. Tepatnya terpaksa diam. Ia tidak bisa kemanapun. Mau masuk kedalam? Itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan dua orang berbeda usia tapi anehnya kelakuannya sama.

"Min, hiks... Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong disela isaknya.

"_Uljima_... n-nanti _hyung_ masak yang semua Min suka..." Jaejoong merayu Changmin yang belum berhenti menangis. Masih dengan matanya yaang berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang basah Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho. Melupakan rasa malunya karena kejadian jatuh-pingsannya tadi. Ia begitu khawatir dengan Changmin yang tiba-tiba ikut menangis.

Yunho sungguh ingin tertawa karena geli melihat duo Kim ini, tapi ia tahan dengan setengah kekuatannya. Tidak tega juga melihat tingkah polos, lugu yang begitu natural dari kedua namja yang bermarga Kim ini. Satu hal baru yang ditemuinya.

"Ha~h..." Yunho menghembuskan napas, menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sedikit menekan dan tidak ingin dibantah tapi begitu lembut. Tatapan yang terasa berbeda dihati Jaejoong. Bukan tatapan jahil ataupun mesum yang biasa diperlihatkannya. Membuat Jaejoong mengangguk seakan mengerti dan menyetujui apapun kesepakatan yang tengah diminta dari tatapan itu.

"Ikiuti perintahku." Jaejoong yang sedang tidak bisa mendebat pun hanya bisa kembali menganggukan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Yunho itu. Kemudian ia sekali ini mempercayakan Changmin untuk pada namja yang belum disukainya. Toh, _namja_ itu tidak akan bisa macam-macam karena ada Jaejoong disana.

Jaejoong memperhatikan cara Yunho yang tengah mendiamkan Changmin, _namja_ itu menepuk pelan _butt_ Changmin, satu tangannya yang lain membelai lembut punggung kecil Changmin. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak saat menaynyikan sebuah lagu '_Twinkle Little Star_'. Ternyata suranya bagus, Jaejoong pun hampir ikut terlarut dalam buaian mimpi. Tapi, tidak dilakukannya karena hal itu tidak sopan.

Lima kali lagu itu terulang dari bibir Yunho, Changmin tertidur dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya yang ia masukan kedalam mulut. Bocah yang kadang sangat jahil itu sudah sepenuhnya menumpukan seluruh bobot tubuhnya pada Yunho yang sesekali mengelus lengan atas Changmin. Membuat Jaejoong takjub.

"Pertama..." ucapan Yunho membawa Jaejoong tersadar dari keterpesonaannya terhadap Yunho.

"Eh?" respon Jaejoong terkejut.

"Aku bukan _pedofile_ jadi berhenti memanggilku _pedofile_ mesum. Panggil aku _hyung_ karena aku enam tahun lebih tua darimu." Jaejoong tidak mampu menolak karena _umma_nya juga sering menggeplaknya karena panggilan kurang sopan itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang diam Yunho berkesimpulan tidak ada penolakan. "Kedua. Mulai besok jangan ikut lagi masuk kekelas. Itu sungguh menganggu." lanjut Yunho. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Changmin saat adik dari Jaejoong itu terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Aku menolak" ucap Jaejoong tegas. Meskipun ia sudah berkenan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan _hyung_, tapi ia tetap masih tidak percaya pada namja ini. Ditambah siswa kelas Changmin sangat manis-manis. Ia tidak akan membiarkan _pedofile_ ini begitu saja tanpa pengawasan.

"Kita sudah sepakat."

"T-tapi..."

"Baiklah, siapa orang yang membuatku harus menunda pekerjaan selama satu minggu ini?" tanya Yunho memancing.

"Siapa?" Jaejoong bertanya polos.

Yunho cengo sesaat, berhadapan dengan Jaejoong memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. Ia menghembusakn napasnya lagi, "Ingat kan aku siapa yang terpaksa harus berkunjung kekediaman Kim, karena putra sulungnya memecahkan cangkang telur paskah yang sudah di hias siswa."

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Saat itu ia ingin 'membantu' siswa mengumpulkan cangkang telur paskah. Tapi, salah paham lagi saat melihat Yunho yang tengah memeluk Key–teman sekelas Changmin yang menangis, membuatnya marah. _Pedofile_ itu benar-banar mencarri kesempatan, pikirnya. Karena emosi ia membanting cangkang itu kemudian menginjaknya. Untung siswa tidak melihatnya atau sepuluh anak berusia lima tahun itu akan berkoor dalam tangisan. Jaejoong yang bertanggung jawab datang kerumah setiap siswa untuk menghiasnya lagi. Itu melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Dan siapa juga yang membuatku kembali berkunjung selang satu hari kemudian ke kediman Kim, karena lagi-lagi anak sulungnya yang katanya 'membantu' saat membuat kerajinan dari tanah liat, justru membuat siswa bermain dengan air kotor karena ia menyiramkan tanahnya dengan air dari selang? Hanya karena salah satu siswa mengatakan tanah liatnya terlalu kering." Yunho sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin tertawa lagi saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Seperti anak-anak nakal yang ketahuan mencuri mangga milik Pak Haji.

"_Arraseo_..." ucap Jaejoong mencegah Yunho yang hendak membeberkan lagi macam-macam 'bantuan' yang ia lakukan seminggu ini.

"Kau puas?" tanya Jaejoong ketus. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Yunho tersenyum tampan. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai. _'Tunggu aku memiliki plan B dariku Jung Yunho. Hahaha...'_, Jaejoong tertawa layaknya orang baru saja menang lotre. Huh, ada apa lagi kah?.

TBC.

_**Balasan Review:**_

Kucing liar: Wkwk, bando pita itu obsesi saya akan Jaema.. *digorok* hohoho.. Disini sudah ketahuan kenapa Yunpa kenal sama Heechul. *naik turunkan alis* Wah, apa ini namanya YunJae udah disatukan? *smirk* Gomamda. Review lagi? ^^

VoldeMin vs KYUtie: ah, benarkah? Terima kasih.. gimana alurnya apa sekarang malah terlalu cepat alurnya? Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Cloud3024: Hahaha.. Reaksinya mungkin tidak mengejutkan karena nanti akan lurus(?) sejalannya cerita. *ups! ;) Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi? ^^

Hee: Terima kasih. . Ne aku susah lepas dari typo. *pundung* Gak bisa ngerti? Berarti saya odong banget? *makin pundung* Apa sekarang bisa dimengerti? *pray* Gomapda. :) Review lagi? ^^

VitaMinnieMin: Annyeong. :D Terima kasih. Iya, aku aja lebih sreg manggil eonni dari pada oppa. Malah manggilnya Jaema*nyleneh* Yunpa mah, ditanyain soal apa aja kalau tentang Jaema pasti angguk. *lirik Yunpa yang angguk lagi. =="* Ini update gak lama kan? *watados* Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Chidorasen: Ini dilanjutin. Apa YunJaenya udah banyak? Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Nobinobi: Annyeong Nobi-san, Hojoong imnida.. Hohoho, Yunpa udah gak bisa bantah. Jadinya ngaku deh. *slappppp* Apa YunJaenya udah banyak? Ini lanjutannya. Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Cherry Bear86 YunJae: Apa sekarang alurnya malah terlalu cepat? Aku ngerasanya gitu. T^T *pundung*. Ne, mulai mereda YunJaenya disini. Gomamda. Review lagi? ^^

Shippo Baby YunJae: Salam kenal Shippo(?)-san.. Gwaenchanayo, terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal ini. Heechul ibu kandung, hehehe.. XP Mian bikin bingung.. *jedotin kepala ketembok* Hu'uh.. Changmin emang imut.. *gigit gemes Changmin #plak* Ini lanjutan chapternya. Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Kim Cherry: Ne, Jaema pake apa aja emang cantik. :D Haha, Yunpa imannya gak akan kuat kalau deket Jaema.. *plakk*. Nanti juga akur sendiri kayak Tom and Jerry(?). Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Lee sorA: Jaema: Resiko orang cantik. *kibas Rambut* ==' Ini lanjutannya. Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Enno KimLee: Hehe, Jaema keterbelakang makanya gak kenal Yunpa. *plakkkk* Tapi tetap aja Yunpa bangga.. ==' Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Finda heeculloveRs: Kyaaaaa *ikutan lebay #duagh* Jaema selalu imut dalam keadaan apapun. ^^b. Ne, Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Js-ie: wkwkwk.. Yunpa belum saatnya pegang-pagang. Aku duluan soalnya. *smirk #dibanting Yunpa* Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

LawRuuLiet: Yuhu, lidanhku juga gak bisa bohong *jadi korban juga* kalau aku lebih sreg panggil Jaema.. (lhah?) Tadinya rencana malah pake hot pan tapi digetok sama Yunpa duluan *elus Jidat* hohoho. Aku selalu bahagia kalau Jaema menderita *Jaema: #asah golok* Injeh, HanChul sampun kenal karo Yunho *prok! #bahagia ada juga yang pake Jawa* Aku susah lepasin yang namanya typo. *guling2* Apa sekarang justru terlalu cepat?*pundung* wkwkw.. Ajahlah Min7en ke penerang jalan, jadi kan jelas(?). Gomapda koreksinya. review lagi? ^^

Leecho: Cho-san, aku hampir mewek pas lihat kalimat pertama Revieewannya Cho-san.*pundung* Tapi, terima kasih sangat, ne? Ini lanjutannya. ;) Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

HaeRieJoongie: Kocak? *ragu* terima kasih. Itu lagunya Kerispatih. XD Iya, tuh umma. Udah cantik pake nolak gak mau bagiin cantiknya sam anaknya*nunjuk diri sendiri #pundung* Hu'uh, aku susah lepasin typo *nangis dipunggung Changmin* :D Ne, Gomapda. :D Review lagi? ^^

Akane park: Kyaaaa juga(?). Terima kasih, betul HoMin Incest! *Prrok!* Apa YunJaenya udah banyak? *ragu* Gwaenchanayo, justru berterimakasih berkenan mereview ff abal ini. Review lagi? ^^

Lipminnie: Hahaha, gak heran saya jadi nyeleneh.. Ternyata keluarga saya nyleneh begiu *lirik Kim family+Yunpa* Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

Aka115: Iya tuh Jaema, jangan nentang alam lagi. *apadeh* wkwkwk, emang yah jangankan toilet kalo jodoh di Arab aja bisa ketemu *apalagisi* Yunpa udah gak bisa ngelak makanya langsung ngakuin aja kalo dia tuh pervert. *dibanting* Itulah Kim Heechul. XP Apa sekarang alurnya malah terlalu cepat?*ragu* Gomapda. Review lagi? ^^

_**Saya nggak tahu kenapa sama sekali gak bisa dapat feelnya dichapter ini.. Dan saya juga tidak yakin banyak YunJaenya.. TT^TT Hiks..**_

_**Saya juga ngerasain alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi, susunan plotnya emang kayak gini.. Cepat-lambat gitu.. Huhuhu *GaJe***_

_**Makin jelek, abal, ancur, dan tidak layak kah?**_

_**Apa masih bisa dinikmati(?) kah? *nggaaaaaak #nangis tutupan tangan Yunpa***_

_**Bagaimanapun hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis. *bego**_

_**Mugkin masih ada yang berkenan mereview? Kotak Review tidak saya tutup. *pasrahan**_

_**Gamshahamnida.. ^^ *deepbow #nangis lagi***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Yang menciptakan mereka.**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho dan Kim (Jung) Jaejoong karena mereka diputuskan berjodoh.**

**Other cast : Shim(Kim) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun. And many other.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bekeliaran, YAOI, M-Preg, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.**

**AND**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.(titik)**

_**Gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, ngefave, ngefollow ff ini. *deep bow**_

_**Mianhae, karena cerita ini jelek. Dan makin jelek karena typonya yang pasti masih juga ada dichapter ini.**_

**.**

**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 4.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..^^**

"Selamat datang..." Ucap Heechul yang kebetulan membukakan pintu untuk kedatangan YunJaeMin dikediaman keluarga Jung. Tidak perlu merasa aneh mengapa Heechul bisa merasa seperti dirumahnya sendiri, tidak canggung, enggan, atau sebagainya.

Mengingat Jung Minho–pemilik rumah ini–adalah teman satu kelas suami Heechul saat di Universitas. Jadi tidak heran keluarga Jung sudah menganggap HanChul yang dulu sering berkunjung kerumah mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri. Heechul yang supel selalu bisa memecahkan(?) kekakuan yang biasanya tercipta. Meskipun caranya kadang cendrung kejam.

"_Ahjumma.._?_ Umma _dimana?" tanya Yunho heran. Kenapa Heechul yang justru membukakan pintu untuknya? Kenapa bukan _umma_ atau keluarganya? Bagaimanapun kesannya sangat tidak sopan. Heechul adalah tamu yang harus dijamu Yunho dan keluarganya dengan sebaik-baiknya, kenapa justru Heechul yang seperti tengah menjamunya?

Heechul mengambil Changmin dari Yunho, kemudian membopongnya. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Changmin yang sepertinya terusik, seraya berjalan keruangan yang lebih dalam dikediaman Jung, "Ada didapur, _ahjumma_ yang lebih dekat dengan pintu. Jadi, _ahjumma_ yang membukanya." Ucap Heechul seperti tengah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Untung kalian sudah sampai. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Tinggal menunggu Jung _Harabeoji_ dan _appa_ kalian. Sepuluh menit lagi mereka sampai, semoga tidak sampai terjebak badai." Yunho mengangguk, berharap hal yang sama dengan Heechul. Kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Heechul yang ada didepannya dengan langkah yang sedikit sulit karena–

"Kenapa Jaejoong tempelkan kepalanya dipunggungmu seperti itu?" tanya Heechul.

–merasa aneh dengan sikap sulungnya.

Heechul tidak berpikir mengapa sejak ia membuka pintu Jaejoong berdiri dibelakang Yunho tanpa sedikitpun bergeser. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin itu karena Jaejoong yang memang suka besembunyi dibelakang tubuh orang yang sudah dikenalnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Karena Jaejoong benar-benar menempelkan kepalanya dipunggung Yunho, dan salah satu tangannya memegang erat baju bagian pinggang Yunho. Kebiasaan yang sering putra sulung keluarga Kim itu lakukan ketika tengah malu.

Malu?

Heechul mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ingin tahu kira-kira hal apa yang membuat Jaejoong merasa sedemikian malu. Tidak lama seringainya terkembang. Sepertinya ada hal menarik yang akan segera diketahuinya.

Yunho melirik sekilas kebelakang tubuhnya. Tempat dimana Jaejoong yang tengah dengan anehnya menempel seperti permen karet dipunggungya. Apalagi saat Yunho merasakan Jaejoong menarik-narik kemejanya.

Seakan mengerti maksud Jaejoong, Yunho menjawab pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran Heechul dengan berkata, "Jaejoong menangis sejak bangun dari pingsannya."

Jaejoong menegang, dan mulai merasa firasat kurang baik tentang hal ini.

"Pingsan?" tanya Heechul penasaran, terselip juga rasa khawatir mendengar sulungnya itu pingsan.

Yunho mengangguk, "Sepertinya karena terlalu malu saat ia terjatuh ia mencium _butt_ku yang saat itu juga ikut terjatuh." Jelas Yunho dengan polosnya.

Heechul terperangah–_speechless_, dan Jaejoong...

"Argh..." menciptakan suara erangan itu keluar dari Yunho. Karena baru saja Jaejoong menggigit bahu kiri Yunho dengan sadisnya. Dengan tingginya yang masih 170 cm, yang bisa Jaejoong gapai memang hanya bahu tegap Yunho yang tingginya sekarang sudah mencapai 187 cm guna untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dan Jaejoong meminta kepada saya selaku penulis ff ini untuk mecoret bahkan menghapus kata 'mengerti maksud dari Jaejoong'.

"_Yah_! Apa-apaan kau! _Ish_... Ini sakit sekali..." seru Yunho. Ia mengusap-usap pelan bahunya yang baru saja digigit _Vampire_ yang sepertinya lupa tempat dimana 'seharusnya menggigit'. *_Yunpa aja nih yang mulai 'minta' #dibekep_

Heechul tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saking _speechless_nya. Bahkan seruan Yunho yang cukup keras itu tidak mampu menyadarkannya. Dan apa lagi itu, kenapa tiba-tiba putranya meloncat kepunggung tegap Yunho, bahkan memaksa Yunho untuk mengikuti permintaan Jaejoong.

Sungguh, yang bisa Heechul lakukan hanya megap-magap. Benar-banar tidak punya ide dan tidak tahu suara, atau kata seperti apa yang harus dikeluarkannya melihat kelakuan sulungnya yang begitu oh... itu.

"Cepat bawa aku dari sini~" rengek Jaejoong pada Yunho. ia benar-benar malu dan kesal. Dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh _namja_ yang katanya sudah dewasa ini, kenapa begitu menjengkelkan?

Sudah jelas dan sangat tahu hal yang menimpa Jaejoong itu hal yang sangat memalukan, kenapa harus dibeberkan lagi? Padahal Jaejoong sangat yakin Yunho itu tahu bagaimana kekejaman Heechul yang tidak tertahankan(?). Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dengan polosnya Yunho mengatakan hal itu, huhuhu.. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin tidur saja(?).

Hiks.. Sekarang Jaejong benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Pasti _umma_nya sekarang sudah memiliki bemacam-macam pikiran yang dekatnya dengan sebuah kejahatan. Terlebih saat ia merasakan Yunho yang tengah menggendongnya sedang menapaki anak tangga, ia mendengar–

"Mwahahahaha..."

–suara tawa Heechul yang bahkan sudah terdengar dan terasa sangat mengerikan.

Jaejoong yakin, apapun yang tengah _umma_nya itu pikirkan saat ini, pasti benar-benar hal yang tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya–lagi.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yunho, ia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada bahu Yunho yang tidak ia gigit. "Haaa~h..." ia menghembuskan napas yang lumayan berat. Siapa yang tahu, jika Jaejoong ingin membuang rasa malu, kesal, marah dan ngantuk(?)nya itu benar-benar bisa ikut terbuang dengan napas yang baru saja ia hembuskan. Hari ini _mood_ Jaejoong sunguh sangat rusak parah.

Jaejoong yang berkelana dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang hanya diketahuinya itu bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Jika Yunho tengah menggendongnya dengan susah payah. Bukan, bukan karena Jaejoong berat. Menurut Yunho, Jaejong sangat ringan untuk ukuran _namja._ Hanya saja...

Demi apa, bisakah lengan Jaejoong yang melingkar dilehernya ini tidak terlalu erat seperti ini? Kalaupun takut jatuh atau semacamnya juga tidak perlu sekuat ini, ia tercekik. Benar-benar tercekik. Tidakkah Jaejoong merasakan atau perduli dengan napasnya yang sudah terputus-putus seperti saat ini?

Ya Tuhan...

Sepertinya tidak, karena Yunho merasakan lehernya makin tercekik. Tidak mati karena kecelakaan tapi mati karena menggendong Kim Jaejoong, huh? Pilihan yang tidak tepat.

.

.

"_Mianhae..."_ Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Saat ini ia berada didalam kamar Yunho. Kenapa ada dikamar Yunho? Itu karena saya disogok dengan foto Jaejoong yang memakai jaket warna hijau dengan inisial huruf Y&J didada sebelah kiri jaket itu. Dan pada huruf J ada tulisan UKNOWnya. Jadi, karena hal itu saya dengan suka rela dan senang hati membantu Heechul untuk mengubah _setting_ tempatnya(?) ada dikamar Yunho. _Alibi_nya, karena Heechul yang sudah dengan sengaja meletakan baju ganti Jaejoong dikamar Yunho. Ia juga sudah memberitahukan hal itu pada YunJae. Yeah... Sedia _plan_ B untuk _plan_ A.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyusahkan, huh?" ucap Yunho seraya melipatkan tangannya didepan dada. Matanya menusuk tajam pada Jaejoong yang menunduk.

"J-Joongie..." Jaejoong sungguh tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Ia merasa sungguh menyesal karena 'pegangannya' dileher Yunho tadi terlalu erat. Bahkan saat Yunho telah berada dilantai dua Jaejoong belum menyadarinya. Ketika sadar, ia justru turun meloncat lagi dari punggung Yunho bahkan kali ini dengan cepat. Karena ia pikir jika orang mesum membawanya kedalam kamar, yang akan dilakukannya pasti hal-hal mesum. Meskipun sebenarnya hal mesum itu seperti apa Jaejoong tidak tahu. Tapi, _umma_nya bilang begitu. Pasti akan ada hal mesum yang terjadi kalau ada orang yang membawa Jaejoong kekamar orang itu. Kata _umma_nya mesum itu hal yang tidak baik.

Akibatnya, Yunho yang dalam keadaan pucat kekurangan oksigen dan dalam kondisi kurang baik tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya dan jatuh menubruk pintu kamarnya. Dan itu sungguh sangat sakit. Yunho hanya berpesan, jangan coba tiru adegan itu dirumah tanpa keahlian. _==' *Yunpa apadeh*_

Tahu begitu, ia menurunkan Jaejoong lebih cepat saat ditangga. Tangga? Sepertinya tidak, atau ia justru akan dicap sebagai pembunuh yang terbunuh(?).

Yunho mengehembuskan napasnya sangat lelah. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Jaejoong, meski sembilan puluh persennya adalah kesalahan _namja_ cantik itu. Yunho tidak mengakui kesalahan Jaejoong? Bukannya tanpa alasan. Hanya saja sungguh... Yunho itu sebenarnya hanya terlalu lemah dengan apa yang tengah Jaejoong perlihatkan, mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca, bibir mengerucut minta diraup, gestur tubuh minta ditubruk. Hal itu sangat menggoda Jung Yunho yang 'normal' sebagai manusia.

"Sudahlah, kau mandi saja dulu. Aku bisa mandi dikamar _harabeoji_." Ucap Yunho akhirnya, tidak kuat dengan godaan yang makin kuat. Sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari situ atau ia benar-banar akan? Ah... pokoknya akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

'Greb'

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat tangan kanannya telah meraih knop pintu, tiba-tiba tangan kirinya merasa digenggam seseorang yang ia tahu pasti adalah, "Jaejoong..." panggil Yunho heran ia sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya menunduk.

"_Mianhae_... " Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, membuat mata besarnya bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho, "_Jeongmall mianhaeyo, h-hyung_..." ucap Jaejoong tulus dan takut._ Umma_nya selalu mengajarkan dirinya untuk memenita maaf untuk kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sampai orang yang dirugikannya memaafkan kesalahan Jaejoong, dan ia pikir ia juga berhak mendapatkan maaf.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang hanya terdiam. Ia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Yunho,_ umma_nya pasti akan kecewa padanya. Seperti apapun Heechul, _umma_nya itu tidak pernah mengajarkan Jaejoong hal yang tidak baik.

Yunho yang melihat _namja_ cantik itu terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir menjadi tersentak dari lamunannya. Apa ia begitu keterlaluan tadi, kenapa Jaejoong sampai berekspresi seperti itu? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang mencubit hatinya saat melihat tangis Jaejoong yang seperti ini, bukan tangis manja dari Jaejoong? Entah bagaimana, yang terpikirkan oleh Yunho hanya ini. Tangan kekarnya meraih bahu Jaejoong kemudian memelukanya erat. Yunho bisa merasakan tangis Jaejoong yang sepertinya lebih hebat, hatinya sungguh tidak nyaman saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar kata 'maaf' yang Jaejoong bisikan.

"_Gwaenchana_... Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong mendesah lega disela isaknya. Bagaimanapun tadi ia benar-benar hampir menghabiskan napas Yunho. Meskipun ia tidak sengaja sampai seperti itu. Tapi ia tetap salah.

Jaejoong yang tengah meredakan tangisnya, merasakan tangan besar Yunho mengelus punggungnya lembut dengan bisikan kata tidak apa-apa terulang dengan lembut menghampiri telinganya. Ada getaran aneh yang singgah dihatinya. Rasanya pelukan Yunho juga sangat nyaman. Ia merasa seperti tengah dipeluk oleh _appa_nya. Hanya saja, debaran aneh itu ada, dan terasa dijantungnya. Terasa lebih cepat dan menghentak namun begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Senyum kecil tercipta dibibir Jaejoong.

Yunho mendesah kembali. Sepertinya hari ini ia begitu banyak membuang kebahagiaan dengan medesah berulang kali. Tapi, tidak masalah karena ia mendapat rasa yang jauh lebih dari kata bahagia.

Yunho membopong Jaejoong _bridal style_, karena tadi ia merasakan bobot tubuh Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya jatuh padanya. Sepertinya karena kelelahan dan terlalu banyak menangis, jadi _namja_ cantik itu tertidur. Dengan lembut ia membaringkan Jaejoong diranjangnya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan _bad cover _warna hijau.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi tidur Jaejong yang sebentar-sebentar berubah. Ia menyibak poni pirang Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Apa yang kau mimpikan, eoh?" Yunho mengetuk pelan kening Jaejoong dan kemudian ikut menguap. Matanya menangkap jam didinding yang menunjukan waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Mungkin melewatkan makan siang bersama tidak masalah. Toh masih ada makan malam, besok hari sabtu dan rencananya keluarga Jaejoong disini sampai hari minggu. Tidak tahan dengan kantuk yang menghampirinya, akhirnya Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong–diluar selimut. Tidak berapa lama, setengah kesadaran Yunho menghilang. Dan bersamaaan dengan Yunho merasakan adanya lengan melingkar dipinggangnya Yunho sepenuhnya jatuh tetidur.

.

.

Sementara itu didepan kamar Yunho, Jung Temin–umma Yunho–tersenyum lembut saat membuka pintu kamar putra tunggalnya itu, ia mendapati putra dan Jaejoong yang sepertinya memang calon menantunya itu... Tertidur dengan berpelukan. Kalau saja Heechul yang melihat pemandangan ini, pasti _sunbae_nya itu akan heboh. Sepertinya keinginan Heechul dan jujur, yang juga menjadi keinginan dirinya sendiri itu akan berjalan lancar. Hari ini sepertinya rencana Heechul membuahkan hasil yang lebih dari targetnya. Iyap... manusia boleh berencana, tapi tetap ada Tuhan yang punya kuasa-Nya..

Dengan pelan Taemin menutup pintu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar putranya dengan senyum penuh bahagia. Sepertinya tahun depan ia akan segera punya cucu. Hihihi...

Ibu muda itu melangkah dengan riang, sifat kekanakannya sebagai '_magnae_' sepertinya tengah menguasainya karena imajinasinya akan kehadiran cucu. Tidak ingat umur sama sekali. Tidak juga ingat kalau dirinya tengah membwa batu es. Akibatnya, batu es itu berloncatan keluar dari baskomnya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah membantu _umma_ Yunho dan _umma_nya memasak makan malam. Ia tadi baru bangun sekitar pukul empat sore. Dan langsung menemukan Yunho yang tengah _topless_ keluar dari kamar mandi. Menginat hal itu kontan wajah putih Jaejoong memerah hingga ketelinga. Untuk beberapa alasan ia begitu takjub dengan perut_ sixpack_ tebalut kulit kecokelatn itu. Jangan lupakan tetesan air dari rambut Yunho membuatnya benar-benar terlihat _sexy._

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam kaos _v-neck_ warna putih yang dikenakannya. Kemudian tangannya mengusap perutnya yang rata, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya tengah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"_Ahjumma_, itu kamar mandi kan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu disamping wastafel dapur.

Taemin dan Heechul yang sejak tadi bingung melihat sikap Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka masih benar-benar merasa aneh dengan Jaejoong. Karena saat turun dari kamar Yunho Jaejoong keluar memang dalam keadaan yang lebih segar. Hanya saja wajah _namja_ cantik itu memerah total. Saat ditangga saja Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh karena berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya terlalu dalam. Ketika mulai membantu acara _uke_ membuat makanan, bahkan Jaejoong tidak hanya sekali menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri, mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa, dan tersenyum bak orang idiot.

Kedua ibu muda tersentak saat Jaejoong yang dengan semangat tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi–yang tadi sempat ditanyakannya–seraya memegang entah apa dibalik kaos yang dikenakannya dengan senyuman kelewat bahagia. Kedua ibu muda itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum senyum aneh terlukis diwajah mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kemudian bibirnya mengerucut. "Kenapa bisa hilang?" gumamnya lirih. Tangannya mengelus perutnya putihnya yang juga terpantul dicermin, "Aku yakin tadi aku merasakannya." Kembali Jaejoong bermonolog, "Ah ini dia!" pekiknya girang dengan suara lirih, ia meraba-raba tulang rusuknya yang sedikit jelas. "Memangnya hanya Yunho _hyung _saja yang punya kotakan diperutnya," Jaejoong tersenyum bangga."Aku juga punya." Tapi, tidak lama kemudian senyumnya sedikit pudar, "Kenapa bentuknya beda ya..?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, seingatnya kotakan punya Yunho _hyung_ ada dibawah dadanya ada dibagian tengah saja, kenapa punyanya sampai kesamping juga? Bentuk kotakan itu juga sepertinya lembut dan tegas, bukan kecil dan keras seperti ini.

"_Noona, _sedang apa?" tanya Changmin polos saat masuk kekamar mandi yang sama dengan Jaejoong, ia heran melihat '_noona_'nya itu tengah berdiri dihadapan cermin dengan memperlihatkan perutnya.

"Kenapa disini Changmin-ah?" Jaejoong justru bertanya balik.

"Oh... Min mau–" Changmin ingat akan tujuannya kekamar mandi, sesaat kemudian Changmin mengulurkan tangannya minta gendong pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap bingung padChangmin, ia mengangkat satu alisnya, "_Mwo_?"

"_Ppalli, noona_... Min pengen pipis." rengek Changmin seraya beregerak-garak gelisah menahan hasratnya. Tangannya masih menunggu disambut oleh Jaejoong..

"Pi–. _Aish_..."

Setelah selesai membantu Changmin, Jaejoong kembali menatap panntulan dirinya dicermin, "_Noona_ sedang apa?" Changmin mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Changmin yang tengah bermain dengan robot kesayangannya, kemudian menarik kursi kecil yeng entah dari mana, dan menempatkan kursi itu disisisnya. Setelah merasa posisi kursi telah pas, Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh kecil Changmin kemudian meletakan(?) Changmin dengan posisi berdiri diatas kursi. Seperti kebiasaan mereka ketika mereka berdua tengah menggosok gigi.

"_Noona_, gigi Min masih belsih, aaa..."ucap Changmin seraya menunjukan deretan gigi susunya yang memang masih lumayan bersih.

"_Ani_... Kita memang tidak akan menggosok gigi sekarang, Min..." Jaejoong membuka lagi kaosnya sampai sebatas dada. Changmin yang bingung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jaejoong menatap pantulan bayangannya dan Changmin dengan wajah serius, ia kemudian menoleh menatap Changmin. "Kok perut Min tidak ada kotaknya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kotak?" Changmin membeo seraya mengusap perutnya berusaha mencari 'kotak' yang ditanyakan oleh Jaejoong. "_Ne, noona_... pelut Min tidak ada kotaknya. Memangnya _noona_ punya kotak dipelut _noona_?" tanya Changmin _exited _merasa takjub, jika '_noona_'nya mempunyai kotak diperutnya. Changmin yang polos berpikir, perutnya yang rata seperti itu saja dapat menampung makanan yang banyak, apalagi jika perutnya juga punya 'kotak' seperti yang '_noona_'nya katakan, pasti banyak lagi makanan yang bisa ditampungnya.

"Tentu saja." Seru Jaejoog bangga karena Changmin ternyata tidak punya 'kotak' diperutnya. "Lihat!" Jaejoong menunjukan tulang rusuknya yang sedikit menonjol karena dadanya ia busungkan. "Kerenkan?" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Changmin manggut-manggut, kemudian ikut tersenyum lebar. Ia harus tahu bagaimana _noona_nya bisa mendapatkan 'kotak' itu.

Duo Kim yang kelewat polos ini tidak mengerti jika yang Kim sulung kira adalah'kotak', itu bukanlah 'kotak' yang benar. Itu tulang rusuk. Sekali lagi tulang rusuk. Bukan kotakan yang bahasa kerennya _abs _seperti yang ada diperut Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam dikediaman Jung hampir dimuali. Sejak kedatangan Jaejoong dikediaman Jung, ia belum melihat _appa_ atau _harabeoji_nya Yunho. tentu saja saat mereka tiba Jaejoong tengah tidur bersama Yunho. Saat Jaejoong bangun ternyata mereka beserta appanya tengah berkunjung kerumah kepala desa(?). Dan belum kembali hingga kini, waktu yang telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah bermain ular tangga, Yunho sibuk dengan laptopnya, sementara kedua ibu muda tengah menggosip entah apa. Makan malam sebenarnya sudah siap santap hanya saja berhubung masih emnunggu kehadiran tiga orang lainnya makanan belum belum bisa dinikmati. Padahal Changmin sesekali menengok kearah meja makan, perutnya sudah sangat tergoda ingin segera diisi.

"Kami pulang..." dengan semangat pejuang Indonesia Changmin segera berlari kearah meja makan diikuti Jaejoong, Yunho dan yang lainnya setelah dua dari tiga orang yang mereka tunggu telah masuk.

"Mana _Harabeoji?_" tanya Yunho karna tidak mendapati _harabeoji_nya.

"Memeriksa Taepong, sepertinya anjingmu sakit." Jawab _appa_ Yunho.

"Benarkah? Tadi sore baik-baik saja, kalau begitu..."

Ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh _appa_nya yang berkata, "Tidak perlu khawatir, sebentar lagi juga _harabeoji_mu pasti masuk. Aku yakin Taepong akan baik-baik saja." Jung Minho–_appa_ Yunho–menepuk pelan bahu Yunho menenangkan. "_Harabeoji_mu itu dokter hewan. Ingat itu" Yunho tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Yunho _hyung_ punya anjing?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka telah duduk manis dikursi meja makan, meskipun acara belum dimulai. Sesekali ia menepis tangan Changmin yang hendak meraih sepotong ayam goreng. _Dongsaeng_nya ini benar-benar, deh.. Menunggu sebentar lagi apanya yang salah? Toh nantinya makanan itu juga lebih banyak berpindah keperutnya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut, yang dibalas pelototan mata besar Jaejoong.

"Hm..." Yunho yang duduk disamping kanan Jaejoong menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian kakinya menginjak pelan kaki Yunho. Gumaman seperti itu tidak menjawab. Karena hanya YunJaeMin yang tidak ada perbincangan, Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya cerewat sangat tidak betah dengan kedaan seperti itu. Jadi ia berinisiatif menciptakan dialog dengan Yunho. karena para orang tua sepertinya tidak bisa melibatkannya atau Yunho dalam pebincangan. Tapi, namja tampan itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas, tentu saja ia kesal. Yunho menatap tajam pada Jaejoong, yang tengah memainkan sendoknya.

Jaejoong yang merasa tengah ditatap tajam menoleh pada Yunho,"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengerti, dan Yunho akhirnya memilih tak acuh. Tidak ingin merusak acara.

"_Umma_, sebaiknya Jiji dan Heebum jangan dilepas jika tidak ada orang. Kalau digigit Taepong bagaimana?" Jaejoong berucap, menyela perbincangan para orang tua.

"_Umma_ melakukannya _chagi..." _Jaejoong mendesah lega.

"Kita segera saja menyantap makanannya." suara khas seorang yang telah berumur itu menghentikan semua perbincangan. Tujuh pasang mata diruang makan itu mengarah pada sosok _namja _yang usianya telah melewati setengah abad itu.

"Jaejoongie..." panggil _namja_ berumur itu dengan suara bahagia.

Semua mata menoleh pada Jaejoong yang tengah bersembunyi dibelakang bahu Yunho, "Benarkah kau Jaejoongie..?" _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Jung _harabeoji_–_namja_ yang telah ditunggu kehadirannya itu.

Jaejoong mencengkram lengan kemeja Yunho dengan takut-takut dan tersenyum paksa ia mendongak menatap pada Jung _harabeoji_, "_H-harabeoji..." _panggilnya terbata. Sepertinya _plan_ B milik Jaejoong akan tertunda untuk waktu yang lama dan batal terlaksana. Nikmatilah sementara ini jalan yang kebetulan tercipta untuk kehidupanmu Kim(Jung) Jaejoong.

**TBC.**

_**Maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian. Saya masih kurang sehat. *alesan #ditampar bibir Jaema XP**_

_**Dan Terima kasih yang telah mereview, itu semangat yang tidak terhingga buat saya.*Hug all**_

_**Seperti biasa, jeongmall mianhae karena ceritanya makin jelek deesbenya... TT^TT**_

_**Saya mulai ada gejala WB.. *guling2**_

_**Saya baru bisa update karena hampir satu minggu saya sakit pinggang.. *halmeoni mode**_

_**Cuma itu yang bisa saya tulis, saya harap masih bisa dinikmati... *gak yakin**_

_**Gamshahamnida... ^^ *bow**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Yang Mencipatakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya, **

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

Ekhem, a-anyeong...  
Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? *krik krik  
Oh, tidak mengapa jika tidak ada. Tapi, saya tetap melanjutkannya. XD *nggak tahu diri #dibuang  
Teriam Kasih Untuk yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. *cium ampe lemes

Maaf, saya baru bisa meng-update karena, laptop saya baru service. Kemarin LCDnya semapt pecah... TT^TT  
Ne, Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Buat Law Ruu liet terima kasih koreksinya. *hugKiss

Oke, oke. Nggak banyak kata-kata lagi.

_._

_**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 5**__._

_._

**Happy Reading... ^^  
**

Malam itu entah mengapa begitu cerah, banyak bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi bersihnya langit gelap tanpa awan. Seakan tidak terpengaruhi bahwa sore tadi hujan mengguyur permukaan bumi begitu deras.

Hmmm... Keadaan alam memang hanya Tuhan yang mampu mengaturnya. Prediksi manusia tidak selamanya benar dan tepat.

Tidak ingin menyiakan malam yang indah itu, Yunho membuka pintu rumah bagian belakang yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah ayunan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Salah satu tempat yang menjadi _favorite_nya untuk dekedar menyendiri atau menikamti malam.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mata musangnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat tengah menikmati malam. Duduk disebuh ayunan–yang juga menjadi tujuannya–bercengkrama dengan Changmin.

Lampu taman yang bersinar setengah meredup(?) tidak dapat menghalangi pandangan mata musangnya menangkap senyum polos nan lembut itu terlukis dibibir _cherry_ yang semoga tidak lama lagi bisa dikecup, dan dipagutnya. _*mesum #dibekep_

Jaejoong... Sosok indah yang nampak sempurna. Bersinar dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Yunho bahkan tidak mampu menjabarkan dengan semua kosa kata yang ia miliki untuk menggambarkan sosok Jaejoong yang indah itu. Sosok yang mampu menarik perhatian banyak orang karena begitu tercipta begitu mempesona...

Ck. Memang benar, Jaejoong seperti itulah sosok Kim Jaejoong. Lebih baik menikmati apa yang telah tersaji(?) apapun yang ada pada diri Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mau kepalanya pecah seperti author kalau memikirkan betapa 'Wah' seorang BooJaejoongie-nya Jung Yunho itu. _*huluhulu_

Yunho menempatkan tubuh tegapnya dikursi ayunan dihadapan Jaejoong. Membuat JaeMin tidak bisa tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung/hyung seonsaengnim_..." panggil JaeMin kompak. Yunho tersenyum tampan membalas panggilan duo Kim itu. Ia kemudian menyerahkan piring berisi puding yang tadi diletakan ditempat yang sekarang didudukinya pada Changmin. Membuat bocah berusia lima tahun itu tersenyum lebar, karena target yang diincarnya(?) telah ia genggam.

Yunho hendak bersuara ketika dering _handphone_nya terlebih dahulu bersuara. Membuatnya terpaksa menanggapi panggilan masuk itu setelah meminta ijin pada dua orang lain dihadapannya. Pada saat yang bersamaan Yunho yang tengah melakukan pembicaraan ditelepon-pun masih mampu mendengar dan menangkap suara lembut Jaejoong yang berkata–

"Minnie belum menang, mana boleh makan!"

–teguran dari Jaejoong pada Changmin ketika tangan mungil _namja_ lima tahun itu berusaha meraih sepotong puding.

Yunho yang memang membagi perhatiannya memperhatikan yang tengahChangmin menatap '_noona_'nya dengan tatapan menusuk tapi imut(?) dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut. Membuat Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah sedikit urusannya selesai. Ia tersenyum dan menatap lembut Jaejoong yang tengah ribut untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Changmin yang dipangkunya. Sesekali Jaejoong menyentil pelan dahi Changmin karena pasti ada saja ulah yang Changmin tujukan untuk _hyung_ yang dipanggilnya _noona_ itu.

Pikiran Yunho melayang dengan bebas, melintasi ingatannya akan cerita pertemuan Jaejoong dengan _harabeoji_nya.

Saat ternyata, Jaejoong adalah penolong dari sang _beoji_. Orang yang selalu _harabeoji_nya ceritakan dengan semangat seorang Buyut menginginkan cicit(?).

Jaejoonglah sosok orang yang yang membuatnya selalu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa... Ternyata Jaejoong yang–memiliki badan begitu mungil–kuat menggendong _harabeoji_nya yang lumayan tidak ringan.

'Hmpfh...'

Bahkan hatinya tertawa karena, sungguh... bocah ababil(?) itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Melakukan hal yang sulit untuk dipercaya jika membayangkannya. Tapi, ternyata mampu dilakukan oleh pemilik mata indah itu.

Benar. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan entah kepolosan yang berwujud seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong.

Atau...

Mungkin memang Jaejoong sendirilah yang memiliki hati yang hangat dan baik. Meskipun tidak yakin akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang–Jaejoong yang kebetulan berada ditempat yang sama dengan alasan yang berbeda–dengan panik membantu _harabeoji_nya ketika tekanan darah tinggi yang beliau derita kambuh.

Tidak tahu tentang daerah itu, tapi dengan konyol membawa harbeoji dipunggungnya yang kecil. Mencari apotik dengan susah payah padahal ia buta arah.

Terjatuh, bangun, terjatuh dan bangun lagi untuk memberi pertolongan pada orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Bahkan, meluruhkan air matanya saat _harabeoji_ kehilangan kesadaran.

Entah mengapa Yunho ingin sekali tertawa untuk beberapa alasan.

Ada rasa bangga dan kagum pada sosok itu. Bahkan, apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong belum tentu mau ia lakukan.

Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu sosok Jaejoong? Begitu polos dan murni. Bagai lembaran putih tanpa noda. Tidakkah ia memperumpamakan Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah, hanya saja berapa banyak orang yang masih mau menolong orang lain tanpa menghiraukan dirinya sendiri. Tidak banyak. Dan sangat jarang karena, manusia cenderung meninggikan dirinya sendiri, enggan melihat orang yang berada dibawahnya. Tapi, Yunho menemukan dan mengenal sosok yang masih perduli–Kim Jaejoong.

"Boo..." kata itu terucap begitu saja dari Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" tanya JaeMin imut secara bersamaan.

"Apanya yang, apa?" tanya Yunho kembali. Masih belum _connect_ antara hati dan mulutnya.

"Tadi, _hyung seonsaengnim_ bilang, Boo... Iya kan, _noona_?" tanya Changmin meminta Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Yang tentu Jaejoong lakukan karena ia mendengar kata yang sama.

"_Eoh_?" Yunho salah tingkah sendiri karena mulutnya begitu dengan gampangnya menyebut kata yang mungkin seharusnya ia berikan untuk orang yang _special_.

Eh?

Setelah berdeham beberapa kali, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang sepertinya telah acuh pada kata spontanya, "Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau justru takut pada, _harabeoji_?" Yunho meminta perhatian.

Jaejoong yang merasa menjadi sosok 'Kau' yang disebut Yunho menoleh, dengan tangan yang masih tersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya–bersiap mengeluarkan keberuntungan dalam permainan, Batu, Kertas, gunting bersama Changmin.

"Tidak mungkin orang yang telah ditolong olehmu mencelakaimu kan? Tapi, kenapa kau justru takut..?" ucap Yunho lagi. Menyampaikan ganjalan dihati dan jiwanya(?)

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong polos tidak mengharapkan jawaban, "Aku beberapa kali menjatuhkan Jung _beoji_ dari punggungku. Juga, membuat kami tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke Panti Jompo karena aku buta arah..." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Memangnya _noona_ tidak bawa kompas..?" tanya Changmin polos ikut eksis dalam pembicaraan.

"_Aniyo_... _Hyung_ lupa. Memang _hyung_ harus bawa kompas? Begitu, Min?" jawab, dan tanya Jaejoong polos. Membuat Yunho gemas ingin memakan Jaejoong dan Changmin mencomot puding(?) bagian Jaejoong yang tengah lengah. -_-'

"Lagipula, _Hyung_... Memang _hyung_ tidak takut kalau ada _harabeoji-harabeoji_ datang pada _hyung_, memeluk _hyung_ sampai sesak, kemudian berkata, 'Ayo Menikah'..?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Ia bergidik sendiri mengingat hal itu.

"Memangnya _beoji_ begitu?" tanya Yunho shock. Mendapat anggukan imut dari Jaejoong.

_Harabeoji_ mengajak Jaejoong menikah? Aish... Apa maksud _beoji_nya? Masa sudah tua begitu mau menikah sama Jaejoong yang ingusan–untuk usia _harabeoji_. Lagi pula jiwa Jaejoong itu masih terombang-ambing(?).

Dilihat dari berbagai sisi Jaejoong jelas lebih pantas kalau bersanding dengan _namja_ berama Jung Yunho. Bukan yang lain, apalagi _harabeoji_nya. Yunho tidak akan tinggal diam, tentu saja. Ia akan merobohkan siapapun yang mencoba tebar aura seme pada Jaejoong. Termasuk _harabeoji_nya. Meskipun _namja_ yang tidak lagi muda itu adalah orang yang sudah mewariskan(?) marga Jung dan harta bendanya pada Yunho. Tidak ada pengecualian. Karena Jaejoong itu entah disemua fanfic YunJae ataupun dikehidupan _real_ adalah sah dan mutlak milik Jung Yunho._(titik *aamiin*)_

"Eung... Setiap sengaja atau tidak sengaja bertemu, pasti Jung _beoji_ bilang seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong mengkeret. Membuat Yunho pundung, Joongie kan belum mau menikah–" jeda. "–Eung... Kalau saja bertemu _beoji_nya kalau aku sudah dewasa–Joongie... Joongie mau menikah." gumam Jaejoong, tidak bermaksud untuk bisa Yunho dengar.

Hanya saja... Pendengaran Yunho begitu tajam, sehingga gumaman Jaejoong pasti dapat Yunho dengar. Membuat Yunho yang _handsome_ terbelalak, tercengang, terpukul(?), terdesak(?) dan 'ter-ter'lainnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. "K-kau..." Yunho terucap terpatah-patah(?). Bahkan sampai tidak mampu melanjutkan kata berikutnya yang kini hanya melayang dengan indah dikepalanya–meskipun sebenarnya ingin ia bisa ucapkan–namun tidak bisa Yunho nyatakan.

Tidak, Yunho tidak sampai membuat ekspresi buka-tutup mulut layaknya ikan Lumba-lumba yang terdampar diatas pohon kelapa. Jadi Yunho masih tetap tampan seperti biasa. =='

"Joongie tidak mau jadi bujang lapuk(?), _hyung_..." kembali Jaejoong menggumam. Bibirnya mengerucut, sepersekian detik Ia bergidik mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Yunho?

_Namja_ yang memiliki tahi lalat diatas bibir kirinya itu melongo imut. Sebelum angin sepoi–yang entah datang dan masuk dari mana–membelai lembut wajahnya, seakan mencoleknya(?) untuk menyadari salah presepsipnya atas ucapan Jaejoong. Senyum yang daya sentrumnya(?) 1000 watt–bahkan mungkin lebih–itu terlukis dari bibirnya. Menambah kadar ke_handsome_-an Yunho meningkat.

Tapi...

"_Yah_! Bukan berarti kau menikah dengan _harabeoji_, kan?" protes Yunho tidak terima. Ia sudah kagum pada makhluk Tuhan paling seksi dimatanya, Cassiopeia, dan biasnya. Terlebih YunJae Shipper.

Yunho tidak terima tentu saja. Apa kata Yoochun dengan suara huskynya(?), kalau sampai Yunho dikalahkan oleh _harabeoji_nya yang sudah punya kriput. Malu juga Yunho sama tubuhnya yang sekarang semok dikehidupan nyata. *pletak

'Plak'

"_Yah_! Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?!" seru Jaejoong setelah memberikan geplakan yang di_copy_nya dari sang _umma_. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung.  
Mata hitamya yang bulat dan bening ia pelototkan pada _namja_ yang tengah mengusap kepalanya.

Beruntung, Changmin menempel bak anak koala pada Jaejoong. Kalau tidak, mungkin bocah yang lebih pantas jadi _seme_ dan kadang cocok jadi _uke_ itu akan jatuh saat adegan kekerasan _uke_ pada _seme_ yang dilakukan oleh _noona_nya pada Yunho-_hyung seonsaengnim_nya.

"Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan _beoji_, huh!–" Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin dan menggendongannya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya setelah Changmin dengan wajah songong tapi menggemaskan meletakan piring yang telah bersih dari isinya disebelah tangan Yunho yang menganggur, "–Jung _beoji_ mengajak-ku untuk menikah dengan cucunya–yang kata Jung _beoji_ sangat tampan." ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan bangga. Kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang entah mengapa kali ini begitu tanggap dengan ucapan Jaejoong tengah menyeringai benar-benar mesum.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya menghirup udara malam yang khas, senyum mesumnya ia rubah menjadi sebuah senyum kecil(?), "Cucu Jung _beoji_, hm..? _Handsome_ Yunho, _only_." gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata musangnya, menikmati malam yang indah. Seindah perasaanya yang terasa begitu ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa, Min?" tanya Yunho saat dirinya masuk kedalam rumah kembali. Mengikuti apa yang sebelumnya duo Kim lakukan, hanya mendapatkan Changmin tengah duduk dilantai beralas Karpet bulu yang cukup tebal diruang keluarga. Mata bocah pecinta makanan itu menatap satu cup besar _Ice cream_ lima rasa(?) yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan merana(?). Kedua telapan tangannya membuat kepalan mungil.

Changmin menoleh sesaat pada Yunho, kemudian Changmin menunjuk cup _Ice cream_ yang ada dihadapannya dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat Yunho bingung.

Yunho menempatkan diri duduk disofa, "_Ice Cream_?" Changmin mengangguk semangat.

Yunho ikut mengangguk, "Kenapa dengan _Ice Cream_nya?"

"Min nggak boleh makan _Ice cleam_nya, _hyung seonsaengnim_..." rajuknya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Semua kalena, _noona_." Changmin menggembungkan pipinya, "  
Keleleng Min jatuh dali sendok. Biasanya keleleng punya _noona_ yang jatuh. Ish... Sekalang sendoknya disembunyikan, _noona_..." cerita Changmin tanpa diminta, "Yang kalah cuma boleh lihat _ice cleam_nya dimakan yang menang. Min tidak telima, _hyung seonsaengnim_..." lanjutnya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Chanmin, dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi Changmin yang menggembung, "Dimana, _hyung_mu?" tanya Yunho.

"Didapul, _hyung_." jawab Changmin. Matanya kembali menatap tidak rela pada sang(?) _ice cream_ yang tidak bisa bersarang diperut ratanya.

Melihat Changmin yang nampak begitu menderita(?) membuat Yunho tidak tega. "Kita beli saja yang baru. _Eotte_?" tawar Yunho yang ternyata ditolak oleh Changmin. Karena Changmin menggeleng kesal. Yunho hendak bertanya kembali namun...

"Changminnie..!" panggilan dari Jaejoong menghentikannya. Ia dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang membawa dua buah sendok plastik, "Minnie dilarang meminta bantuan orang lain..." ucap Jaejoong. Membuat alasan Changmin menolak atas tawaran dari Yunho-pun juga terjawab. Jaejoong memukulkan sendok plastiknya pada kepala Changmin seraya mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_nya.

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi bahagia dari Jaejoong saat meletakan sendoknya pada _ice cream_. Dengan ekor matanya Changmin melirik dan melihat Jaejoong tengah menyeringai karena untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menang melawan Changmin dalam Lomba Balap Kelereng.

Yunho menatap _speechless_ pada duo Kim yang selalu memiliki dan sering membuat tingkah yang ajaib. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menatap sulit bisa percaya pada dua sosok yang berbeda usia, namun kadang memiliki tingkah dan kepolosan yang sama.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong terpana saat _namja_ cantik itu tertawa dengan lepas. Begitu ceria dan polos. Satu hal lagi dari Jaejoong yang entah mengapa mampu menjadi sekian alasan yang membuat Yunho begitu mudah melukiskan senyum diwajahnya yang tampan.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yunho yang tiba-tiba kaget refleks mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin-saat dengan tidak sengaja kakinya terinjak oleh kaki mungil Changmin yang dihentakan. Dan mendapati Changmin yang tengah cemberut kesal. Jiwa Yunho yang pada dasarnya begitu menyayangi anak kecil itu terpanggil karena aura yang Changmin uarkan terlalu berlebihan. Hingga tanpa sadar bocah itu telah terhiasi liur yang telah menggantung disudut bibirnya. Sungguh nista. *plakplokduagh

"_Stop_!" seru Yunho menghentikan laju sendok Jaejoong. JaeMin menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba berseru itu.  
Merasa diperhatikan oleh kedua namja yang memiliki satu marga yang sama itu, Yunho berdehem.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho menatap sekilas pada Changmin, "Bukankah lomba kalian tidak ada yang mengawasi?" tebak Yunho. Sekali lagi ia menatap Changmin kemudian juga menatap Jaejoong. JaeMin saling bertatapan bingung sebelum mengangguk dengan polos.

"Jadi hasil pertandingan kalian tidak sah. Jadi pertandingan harus diulang." ucap Yunho. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Changmin yang tidak lama kemudian dibalas oleh Changmin dengan seringai senang.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus diulang? Joongie menolak" protes Jaejoong. "Changmin juga sudah setuju dengan hasil yang tadi. Jadi, Joongie menolak!" ucap Jaejoong tegas. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada-membentuk huruf 'X'. "Lagipula... Joongie tidak curang! Jadi, kenapa harus diulang." protes Jaejoong tidak terima. Membuat binar keceriaan Changmin meredup hingga tinggal lima watt(?) saja.

"Tapi, tidak ada orang ketiga dalam pertadinganmu dengan Changmin. Jadi siapa yang akan percaya." tanggap Yunho tak acuh. Seringainya ia tunjukan pada Changmin, membuat Changmin menatap Yunho penuh rasa terima kasih. Merasa bahwa Yunho adalah calon kakak iparnya yang benar-benar baik-seperti apa yang dikatakan ummanya sepanjang waktu. Meskipun Changmin sendiri tidak tahu apa itu kakak ipar. Yang ia tahu Yunho sangat keren karena sepertinya mau membantunya.

Hahaha... Changmin tertawa bahagia dalam hati.

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Joongie menang dengan cara yang sportif. Sungguh!"

Yunho dan Changmin saling mengalihkan tatapannya pada objek lain selain Jaejoong. Sengaja mengacuhkan.

Ck. Licik.

Merasa diacuhkan, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan–

"_Ish... Arrasoe_. Kita ulang pertandingannya." ucapnya tidak rela.

*Skip Pertandingan*

"_Noona, ppalli_..." bujuk Changmin jengah pada Jaejoong yang masih pundung dipojokan karena kalah dari Changmin dalam pertandingan ulang lomba Balap Kelereng. Ia melipat tangannya didada membuat pose yang sama dengan Yunho.

Merasa bosan menunggu, Changmin datang menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia meraih sebuah kotak dari bawah meja dan Cup _Ice cream_ dalam pelukannya. Membuat Jaejoong makin pundung dan Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung dengan kotak yang dibawa Changmin dan raut takut dan geli pada wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho tak acuh memperhatikan Changmin yang telah duduk bersila dihadapan Jaejoong yang berjongkok dengan bibir mengerucut.

"_Hyung seonsaengnim_..." panggil Changmin pada Yunho, ia mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk ikut mendekat dan ikut bergabung.

Setelah Yunho ikut bersila disamping Changmin, Changmin membuka cup _ice cream_nya. Ia menyodorkan kotak yang tadi dibawanya kehadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meraih dengan ragu. Ia melayangkan tatapan memelas pada Changmin, yang dibalas Changmin dengan menyendok garang _ice cream_ yang sudah sah menjadi miliknya.

Sementara Yunho menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kakak beradik itu, Jaejoong mulai membuka Kotak berwarna merah dihadapannya.

Changmin menyeringai senang melihat Jaejoong yang memucat dengan keringat dingin mulai keluar saat Jaejoong membuka sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Pindahkan isi kotak warna Kuning kedalam kotak warna merah' layaknya ceker ayam.

"_Yah_! Changmin! Perjanjiannya hanya membuka kotak yang merah." protes Jaejoong merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Dan ikuti petunjuk selanjutnya" koreksi Changmin-tetap menikmati _ice cream_nya. "_Namja_ tidak pelnah ingkal janji" ucap Changmin lagi. Menghentikan protes yang akan Jaejoong layangkan.

Sementara Jaejoong dengan bersunggut-sunggut memisahkan kotak warna Kuning yang tersimpan didalam kotak warna merah yang ukurannya lebih besar. Changmin menempatkan dirinya dipangkuan Yunho yang hanya mampu memperhatikan tanpa suara.

Changmin memeluk erat Cup _Ice cream_nya, ia menghentikan acara makannya dan beralih menatap _excited_ pada Jaejoong yang mulai memindah isi dari kotak warna kuning dengan sumpit.

Satu ekor Jangkrik terpindah dengan lancar meskipun Jaejoong memindahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Disusul satu ekor berikutnya hingga Jangkrik keempat yang dilakukannya dengan susah payah. Bahkan sesekali ia mengusap keringat karena rasa tegangnya.

Jaejoong tertawa bahagia melihat Changmin yang tengah kesal. Karena dugaan _namja evil_ itu Jaejoong hanya bisa memindahkkan hingga Jangkrik ketiga saja.  
Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Jaejoong tengah menepuk dadanya bangga, menatap remeh pada Changmin karena biasanya ia hanya bisa memindah dua ekor Jangkrik. Sampai Tidak menyadari seringai Changmin, Hingga...

"Huaaa... Belalaaaang..." teriak Jaejoong saat disumpitnya terdapati Satu ekor Belalang. Bukan lagi Jangkrik kelima seperti yang ia duga.

Yunho cengo saat melihat Jaejoong dengan heboh berlari menghindari belalang yang entah mengapa enggan berhenti mengitari Jaejoong. Tangannya meraih bantal sofa yang dilewatinya kemudian mengayun-ayunkan tanpa arah untuk menyingkirkan si Belalang.

"Yunho _hyung_, tolong Joongie... Hueee..." teriak Jaejoong masih berlari tanpa arah.

Tak berapa lama suara tawa Yunho-pun terdengar. Menyusul Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu tertawa. Menyelingi suara teriakan Jaejoong yang membahana.

"Aaaaa~" raung Jaejoong teraniaya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Blam'

Suara debaman pintu sayup terdengar saat Yunho menutup pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamarnya. Ia keluar–sayangnya–telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Membuat saya dan _reader_ tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh _sexy_ yang hanya telilit handuk karena, hanya ada Handuk kecil yang melingkar dileher kokohnya–yang sesekali Yunho gunakan untuk mengusap-usapkan pada rambutnya yang belum kering.

Mata musangnya tertuju pada ranjang yang semalam tidak ditempatinya. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat Jaejoong menghindar dari Belalang. Mau tidak mau Yunho dihukum menuruti permintaan Jaejoong untuk membelikan lima pernak-pernik berbau Gajah dan Hello Kity dari lima toko yang berbeda.

_Sigh_.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan saat sebuah kepala menyembul dari sebuah gundukan dibalik slimut bewarna abu-abu dari ranjangnya. Sepertinya pemilik kepala itu masih enggan membuka matanya meskipun Matahari sudah tinggi. Tapi, entah mengapa gundukan yang tiba-tiba melemparkan selimut yang membelit tubuhnya itu justru menyamankan posisinya.

Suara–

'Riiiiiing'

–dari alarm yang terletak dimeja nakas berdering panjang untuk yang ketiga kalinya itu, seharusnya bisa membuat sosok yang diketahui adalah Jaejoong terbangun. Tapi... tidak. Jaejoong justru meraih dan melemparkan jam weker itu dan ia kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Yaa Tuhan... yang benar saja.

Yunho hanya bisa menampilkan wajah _sweatdrop seswaetdrop sweatdrop_nya(?).

Yunho mendecakan lidah sebelum ia membawa langkahnya mendekati ranjang. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jaejoong yang posisinya tidurnya menyamping itu menekuk lututnya hampir menyentuh dagu. Rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang tertutupi kupluk(?) piyama Hamtaro yang dikenakannya. Poninya menutupi kening hingga matanya. Namun, tidak mampu menutupi gerak yang menurut Yunho aneh tengah dilakukan Jaejoong pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang dimimpikannya?" gumam Yunho saat ia tepat berada didepan meja nakas. Ia masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang lucu itu. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dilantai dengan lututnya saat membuka laci bagian bawah meja nakas, mencoba mencari sesuatu(?).

Setelah Yunho meraih sebuah Map berwarna merah–sesuatu(?) yang dicarinya–ia kembali memusatkan perhatian dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"_Eoh_? Apa ia sedang melakukan senam wajah? Dalam tidur... sekalipun?" Yunho kembali terkekeh geli karena kesimpulannya sendiri.

Yunho tersentak kemudian jatuh terduduk saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya.

Seperkian detik kemudian tubuh Yunho tertimpa tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong bukan baru satu kali ini tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hanya saja...

Kali ini ada yang berbeda, ada aroma lain yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Bukan hanya aroma _vanilla_ yang memang menjadi aroma khasnya... Ada aroma citrus yang tercampur dengan aroma tanah basah yang maskulin. Membuat Jaejoong yang setengah sadar menggerak-gerakan wajahnya. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan itu namun, kali ini ditambah ia begitu penasaran dengan aroma yang begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar kegaduhan disamping ranjang yang ditempatinya. Membuatnya sedikit terusik namun enggan melepaskan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan sang kasur empuk. Hingga sebuah bayangan gelap kemudian terpaan yang diyakininya adalah napas dengan aroma _mint_ menyapa wajahnya.

Jaejoong mulai tidak acuh pada hal itu. Dengan kemalasan untuk terjaga–tapi penasaran dengan sumber aroma mint yang juga samar terhirup hidung bangirnya–Jaejoong membuka matanya cepat bersamaan dengan suara gonggongan anjing dan kucing yang mengeong(?) dengan bringas untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa tahu ada sosok _namja_ tampan lain yang terjengkang dengan kedua siku menahan bobot tubuh agar punggungnya tidak membentur lantai. Pose _cool_ dan elit untuk orang yang terjengkang karena gerakan tiba-tibanya. Namun, ia acuh. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Jiji yang ia yakini tengah terlibat perkelahian dengan Taepoong

"Jiji," Jaejoong memekik dengan suara parau. _Namja_ cantik itu bangkit dengan sedikit rusuh. Membuatnya terjatuh karena kakinya terlilit selimu. Hingga...

Hingga...

Hingga...

Tanpa ada suara–

'Brugh'

–yang menjadi khas orang terjatuh.

Setelah seperkian detik Jaejoong terjatuh dari ranjang yang ternyata dengan menimpa tubuh Yunho itu, ia maupun Yunho hanya mampu terdiam dan membeku karena bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Hening...

Waktu seakan terhenti untuk disekitarnya. Yang Jaejoong dapat rasakan adalah napasnya saling menyapa dengan napas seseorang. Kelembutan sebuah benda kenyal yang terasa manis Jeruk bercampur _mint_. Seperti rasa odol Changmin yang kerap dipakainya diam-diam.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya masih dengan matanya yang terpejam karena merasa penasaran dengan sensasi itu. Pelan, tanpa tahu dan sadar, Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat benda lembut dan kenyal yang teridentifikasi adalah bibir Yunho yang tengah membelakakan mata sipitnya.

Pikiran Yunho terasa kosong. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sampai sebuah hisapan pada bibir bawahnya membuatnya kembali tersadar.

Seringai mesum Yunho yang khas(?) mengembang. Tanpa membuang waktu, sudah pasti Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan, tidak perduli lagi dirinya kini lepas kendali karena memang Jaejoong memulai.

Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang datang padamu saat ini karena, belum tentu kesempatan itu datang padamu untuk kedua kalinya... Hmm, kata bijak yang sangat tepat waktu.

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong yang polos mengemut bibir bawahnya layaknya bibir tebalnya itu sebuah permen–benar-benar memang Jaejoong samakan dengan permen–entah mengapa hal itu mampu membuat hatinya berdesir halus.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa ingin memiliki Jaejoong yang menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Tidak mau lagi berpikir, dengan hati-hati Yunho melumat bibir bagian atas Jaejoong yang gemuk dengan Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Jaejoong tersentak sesaat dan membuka _doe eyes_nya saat merasakan lumatan lembut itu. Namun tak lama kemudian mata _namja_ cantik itu refleks kembali terpejam mengukuti Yunho yang juga memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan rasa nyaman menyusup dalam hatinya saat Yunho memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Membiarkan debaran jantung yang tidak biasa saling bersahutan dengan debar jantung Yunho yang sama kerasnya berdentum. Namun begitu menyenangkan Jaejoong rasakan.

Tidak ada lidah sebagai pengecap atau penjelajah yang turut serta. Namun, Yunho merasa ciuman itu terasa begitu manis.

Lama.

Mereka begitu lama terbuai dalam manis ciuman itu, hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. Lengan kanannya membuka kupluk piayama Jaejoong, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata indah _namja_ cantik itu. Membuat Jaejoong yang sebelumnya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, tidak mengerti dan ingin tahu kini menutup matanya kembali. Tidak mampu menolak kelembutan dan rasa hangat yang Yunho salurkan.

"_Shilleo_... Min nggak mau mandi, _umma_... Min mau sama Mangdoongie... Aaaa... _Shilleo_, _shilleo_..." Jaejoong membuka atanya saat suara terikan Changmin terdengar dari lantai satu itu. Menyentaknya dari rasa nyaman yang sesungguhnya enggan ia lepaskan.  
Matanya mengerjap imut kemudian bibirnya refleks mengerucut. Ia manatap tajam Yunho yang ada dibawahnya. Sejak sesi ciuman–bagi Yunho–berakhir, Jaejoong memang topangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia sanggakan diatas dada bidang Yunho.  
Hingga...

'Plak'

Tangan mungil Jaejoong mendarat dikepala bagian samping kiri Yunho, setelah proses loading kesadarnnya(?) sudah mencapai seratus persen.

"Ouch... _Yah_! Kenapa memukulku, _eoh_?" seru Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini telah duduk bersila, bibirnya terlihat semakin merah karena ciuman tadi. Pipinya _chubby_nya digembungkan imut dengan Kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada. Menatap Yunho yang tengah mengusap kepalanya hanya dengan tatapan tajam a la Hello Kity.

"Kenapa, _hyung_ memakan bibirku?" tanya Jaejoong garang.

Yunho mengerutkan keningya tidak mengerti, "Memakan, apa?" tanya Yunho balik.

Jaejoong mendecak, "Bibirku, _hyung_... Bibir" ucap Jaejoong seraya memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"..?"

"Ck... Padahal Joongie kan hanya penasaran dengan manis dari odol rasa jeruk dari bibir, _hyung_..." ucap Jaejoong polos, membuat Yunho melongo meskipun tetap tampan. "Meskipun, odol punya Yunho _hyung_ rasanya lebih manis dari odol punya Minnie yang sering diam-diam Joongie ikut pakai. Bukan berarti _hyung_ memakan bibirku..." sunggut Jaejoong. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho yang masih blank karena kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

Jari Jaejoong yang tidak lebih besar dari jari Yunho menyentuh bibir _sexy namja_ kelahiran Gwangju itu. "Manis. Kenyal seperti permen karet dan lembut seperti permen kapas. Hihihi... Joongie suka. _Neomu neomu joha_..." kemudian sekali lagi Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya dan menjilat sekilas bibir Yunho. Tidak tahu akibat dari perbuatan polosnya.

**TBC**

_**Balasan Review:**_

Chan Nuriza : JJ emang imuuuuut, Kucingku(?) aja ampe envy... u.u *gigit sepatu

apa di Chapter ini terjawab, takutnya umma sama Jung Beoji? Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Guest : Terima kasih.. :*

hehe, Min emang unyu.. *masukin Min ke karung #plak

ini sudah update, mian lama. Terima kasih ssudah review. Review lagi?^^

aka115 : Hohoho, sudah terjawabkah kenapa Joongie takut sama Jung beoji? :D

Iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Gomawo sarannya, sangat membantu. :*

Plan B, JJ? Itu sebuah rahasia Illahi... *plak terima ksih sudah review. Review lagi?^^

js-ie : Jung beoji? Udah kejawab belum, kenapanya? Hehehe, JJ emang cute dalam keadaan apapun. XD

aigooo, tahan bayangin appa di Mvnya, ingat puasa...*tutup laptop

cenat cenut nunggu lanjutannya yang lama, ya? *PeDe

terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae : Ini sudah lanjut, mian tidak asap..

Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

lipminnie : Mereka(duo Kim) makhluk Tuhan palin remang-remang(?) makanya bikin gemes.. XD

terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Enno KimLee : Iya, Jung boeji justru tergila-gila sama Joongie..:) sip, tinggal tunggu tanggal. XD sampai umma juga mengerti antara kotak dan abs, =='

Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

nobinobi : Iya nih, umma ada-ada saja. =='

Ini dilanjut, mian lama. Terima kasih ssudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Kishizhera : Terima kasih. :*

Ini dilanjut dan lanjutannya, mian lama. Terima ksih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Lee sorA : Iya emang nasib Yunho. deritanya belum berakhir XD *digeplak

Ini lanjutannya, mian lama. Terima ksih sudah mereview. Review lagi? ^^

Shippo Baby YunJae : Ayo jodohkan YunJaeeeee! Hehehe...*orasi

Tunggu aja dech dijodohin apa, nggak. *songong #plak

Ini chapternya, mian lama. Terima ksih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Marcia Rena : waaaaa... aku mau photonya, sista... *tarik2 ujung baju Marcia

Wah, NC? O.o belum dech. Tunggu wangsit. XD kalau masalah appa emosi, sudah ada rencana. Tapi, masih belum tahu plotnya. ^^a

Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

cloud3024 : Umma emang rada-rada kelewatan polosnya, nggak bisa bedain yang begituan kayak saya, yang nggak tahu menahu soal abs. *ups

ah, apa disini sudah terjawab kenapa Joongie takutnya? ^^ ne, ini sudah dilanjut, mian lama. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi?  
^^

LawRuuLiet : Wah, photonya udah tenggelam nggak tahu dimana, Ruu... :D

Iya udah rapi? Thank you, koreksinya, Ruu...:)

Hu'uh nie, aku juga ngerasa ummanya berlebihan banget minta maafnya, pengen aku edit ituuuuu. U.u

tapi, yasudahlah, Changmin lebih memilih makanan jadi aku biarin aja. *cuek

beda tipis idiotnya JJ, *diungkep JJ.

Gimana, Changmin udah evil belum disini? terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi?^^

riana dewi : Kalau bingung pegangan, sista. ;) *plak

Mereka mau memperpanjang KTP, sista. Kekekeke... XP ok, ini sudha dilanjut, mian lama... teriema kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

gaemwon407 : Ngomong aku cantik gimana? *kedip-kedip #dicolok

ini lanjutanyaaaaaa, mian lama. Terima kasih sudah review.. XD review lagi? ^^

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae : Iyakah makin seru? Terima kasih... XD *bakar(?) petasan

Ini chapter barunya. Mian lama... *bow

Review lagi? ^^

ri-yunjae : muahaha emang nasib umma tuh apes. Jadi punya rencana gagal mulu. *jduagh

Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Julie yunjae : Iya nie, umma... malu-maluin... *plak

Oh, appa lagi puasa(?) jadi yadongnya ditahan, apalagi NC!:DD *mimisan

Ini sudah dilanjut, Sista... mian lama... terima kasih saya sudah sehat. Review lagi? ^^

Kucing liar : Emang, nie si umma... kalau polos nggak ingat umur(?). haha gimana? Udah kejawab belum reaksinya? Mian tambah gaje... gomawo udah review... review lagi? ^^

_**Oke, bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?  
Saya nggak PeDe, karena kehilngan feel sama cerita yang saya yakin makin GAJE. *madep tembok  
Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia menunggu(kalau ada)  
Sekian. ^^  
Berkenan? Review?  
Gamshahamnida. *bow**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka

Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)

Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.

Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow_

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. *deep bow_

_Changmin's Pedofile Teacher chapter 6_

**Happy Reading...**

Jaejoong menganga. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna layaknya kepiting yang telah masak direbus–bahkan hingga ketelinganya.

Heechul merubah raut wajah yang juga tadinya tidak kalah dengan Jaejoong menjadi raut kecewa yang dibuat-buatnya seraya berucap, "_Umma_ tidak menyangka..." Heechul menjeda kalimatnya. Membuat wajah merah Jaejoong kian menggelap–malu dan, kemudian menahan tangis–mendengar nada kecewa yang ia kenali betul, sayangnya untuk kali ini ia salah unutk mengenali.

"_Umma_ tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk sembarang mencium seseorang, terlebih dia bukan suamimu. _Umma_–" Heechul sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik pada Jaejoong yang telah berurai air mata. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan tawa malihat raut ketakutan dan teraniaya dari putera sulungnya. _*dasar ibu durjana #plak_.

Sesungguhnya Heechul begitu bahagia saat mendengar acara 'makan permen rasa jeruk' yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong pada Yunho dan Yunho yang 'memakan' bibir Jaejoong. Mesikpun sebagai seorang ibu ada sedikit kekecewaan pada dirinya, karena Jaejoong-nya justru telah berciuman bukan dengan kekasih apalagi suaminya. Bahkan Jaejoong yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Ia jadi berpikir ternyata anaknya–Kim Jaejoong–lebih mesum dari korban-nya a.k.a Jung Yunho–yang tidak diketahui Heechul bahwa tingkat kemesuman Yunho itu diatas rata-rata _seme_ mesum lainnya.

Heechul berdeham untuk mengendalikan tawanya karena kepolosan atau ketidak pandaian Jaejoong yang membuat rasa percayanya justru jauh lebih besar dari segalanya. Ia tetap saja tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak tahu, bahwa ternyata acara makan dan dimakan bibirnya dengan Yunho itu adalah sebuah ciuman. _Poppo, kisseu,_ dan nama-nama lainnya yang memiliki arti yang sama. Sebenarnya apa salahnya Ia melahirkan, _eoh_? Hingga ia mampu mendidik anaknya menjadi sesosok yang begitu polos bahkan untuk usianya yang sekarang tujuh belas tahun.

Namun, sebagai seorang _umma_–Heechul tetap merasa bangga karena anaknya adalah Kim Jaejoong yang polos. Setahunya, pada zaman sekarang sangat sulit mengontrol pergaulan remaja namun ia masih bisa menjaga kepolosan puteranya. Heechul memang membatasi pergaulan Jaejoong. Namun, bukan berarti tidak memberi kebebasan. Namun ia tetap memberikan rambu yang tidak boleh Jaejoong ataupun Changmin–nanti–lewati karena, ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya jatuh pada pergaulan yang salah. Ia tidak pernah mempermaslahkan tentang cara didiknya yang mungkin kini dianggap telah kuno, yang ia lakukan untuk kebaikan anaknya sendiri.

Jaejoong-pun mampu mengerti. Bahwa apa yang dikatakan dan dititahkan pada _namja_ cantik itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya, karena Hangeng dan Heechul memberikan penjelasan serta pengertian yang bisa Jaejoong pahami. Jika ada sebab pasti akan ada akibat.

Jika pada saatnya Heechul memberikan kepercayaan pada Jaejoong untuk sebuah tanggung jawab pada suatu hubungan, Jaejoong akan terlebih dahulu meminta pendapat pada kedua orang tuanya. Kerana menurut Jaejoong sendiri, penilaian orang tua memang tidak bisa diabaikan. Karena _feeling_ orang tua sering benar. Jaejoong tidak ingin egois untuk selalu dimengerti oleh orang tuanya tapi, ia tidak mau memahami apa yang _umma appa_nya lakukan untukya.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong yang mulai berkaca-kaca, hingga sesaat kemudian...

"Huaaa... _umma_... _georeom eottokhae_..? huhuhu..." Raungan panik dari Jaejoong kian membahana. Takut? Tentu saja ia takut. _Umma_nya sering memberitahu dan memberi peringatan padanya, jika sampai Jaejoong dicium oleh seseorang, ia bisa mempunyai seorang _aegya_ sembilan bulan kemudian–yang memang Jaejoong percayai hingga kini. =='

Dan sekarang, demi _butt_ Junsu–sahabatnya–yang semok, ia–Kim Jaejoong–yang lebih pantas dihamili justru telah menghamili seseorang–dalam pikiranya karena ia yang mencium Yunho. Dan lagi, mengapa dari sekian banyak _namja_(?) dimuka bumi ini, kenapa... kenapa Jung Yunho yang ia hamili?! Huhuhu... Jaejoong ingin yang menjadi _umma_ untuk seorang Jung Junior, bukan jadi _appa_nya. Eh? _*smirk_

Heechul menyeringai, merasa begitu beruntung karena arah yang ditujunya telah terlihat untuk penyatuan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kini ia dan segenap bala tentaranya hanya perlu mengikuti petunjuk dan mengikuti jalannya saja. Kekeke...

Lagipula sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong itu berjodoh(kudu). Buktinya semua rencana-rencana yang tersusun tidak rapi diotaknya menemkan jalannya sendiri dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi... tidak ada yang menduga dan menyangka kalau ternyata, Jung _Harabeoji_ dan Jaejoong sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan, beliaulah yang paling bersemangat dengan penyatuan Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam ikatan pembentuk generasi baru Keluarga Jung dan Kim. Hohoho... "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, _chagiya_..." ucap Heechul dengan nada menakuti. Ia yakin Jaejoong masih ingat apa yang selalu ia katakan tentang akibat dari ciuman. Batin Heechul bangga.

Oh... jangan salah, Heechul juga _umma_ yang biasa saja. Meskipun terlihat cuek, kadang menghadapi polah polos atau kurang pandai stadium lanjut dari putera sulungnya mau tidak mau raut _sweatdrop _dan ngenes-pun Heechul pasang diwajahnya yang tidak lebih cantik dari wajah Jaejoong. _*plakplokduagh_

Jaejoong menatap _umma_nya dengan tatapan memelas dan tidak percaya. Ia memeluk ChangChang lebih erat, "_Shi-shirreo, umma_... hiks..." tolak Jaejoong disela tangisnya yang berlebihan dan sangat tidak perlu, sebenarnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Heechul dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buatnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya takut. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Changchang, "_Umma_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab," kali ini Heechul serius untuk semua alasan. Memberikan sebuah Wejangan secara tidak langsung pada putera sulungnya itu.

"Joo-joongie tidak mau. Kenapa hanya Joongie yang harus bertanggung jawab? Yunnie _hyung_ juga memakan bibir Joongie... malah lebih lahap(?). Hiks..." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya, mengusap palan air matanya, "Pas–" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menyadari suatu hal. Menarik kembali kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya. Ia menatap Heechul dangan tatapan _shock_ dan _horror_ karena proses _loading_ otaknya secepat acara balas dendamnya ketika ia tengah cemburu pada Bruang mesumnya.

"_U-umma_..." Panggil Jaejoong terbata. Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menunggu kata atau kalimat yang akan Jaejoong sampaikan.

"Joongie–" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya cukup dalam. "–hamil...?" Heechul cengo.

"Joongie... jadi, _umma_?" Heechul melongo.

Jaejoong menatap Heechul khawatir, "Joongie punya _baby, umma_!" dan akhirya Heechul-pun terjengkang tidak elit dari sofa yang didudukinya dengan sempurna karena seruan Jaejoong yang benar-benar seenaknya.

Yaa Tuhan... sebenarnya salah siapa Jaejoong sampai seperti ini..? Heechul ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok yang empuk saja kalau seperti ini kepolosan dari Jaejoong-nya.

.

.

YJ

.

.

"_Noonaaa_..." panggil Changmin kesal–untuk yang kesekian kalinya–saat Jaejoong tetap mengacuhkannya dan hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas dikasurnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya dengan malas dan kembali berguling-guling ria.

Changmin menggerutu pelan–merasa tidak mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari _noona_nya. Dengan sedikit susah ia menaiki ranjang Jaejoong kemudian ikut berbaring disamping _noona_nya itu. Changmin menatap ingin tahu pada Jaejoong yang sebentar-sebentar mengusap perutya kemudian mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_nya. Karena penasaran, Changmin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ada kemungkinan, kini Jaejoong-pun tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya–lapar.

"_Noona_, dimana, _umma_..?" tanya Changmin. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan mungil yang dimilikinya. Mengarahkan tatapanya pada Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sama bulat seperti mata yang Jaejoong miliki.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Changmin, "_Mollayo... Waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong tidak minat.

Changmin berdiri, meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong yang masih terbaring mau tidak mau menatap Changmin yang tengah mengusap perutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dengan tatapan malas. "Min lapar, _noona_..." adu Changmin yang selama tiga puluh menit ini belum mengisi perutnya.

"Ayo ke Toselba," rajuk Changmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila, "_Hyung_ tidak bisa, Min..." tolak Jaejoong, "_Hyung_ ambilkan _snack_ dikulkas saja, _ne_? Atau _hyung_ masakan sesuatu buat Min, _eotte_?" tawar Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tengah cemberut.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Shilleo_... Min maunya beli ke Toselba, _noona_..."

"Kan sama saja, Min. Lagipula... Memangnya Min masih ada uang..? _Hyung_ sedang tidak pegang uang, Min." Lagi. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya–menolak alternatif dari Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hueee..." tangis Changmin-pun pecah. "Min mau ke Toselba, _noona_..." pinta Changmin memaksa. Ia menyentak-kan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi dipegang olehnya. Merasa Jaejoong tidak mau menuruti apa yang diinginkannya, jengkel pada _noona_nya itu.

"_Hyung_ tidak punya uang, Min... memangnya mau bayar memakai apa, _eoh_?" jelas Jaejoong mulai kesal. Kadang... Changmin memang menyebalkan jika sudah seperti ini. Semua yang diinginkanya harus terpenuhi. Tidak mau mengerti situasi dan kondisinya. Sekali menginginkan sesuatu harus segera terpenuhi–Khas anak kecil.

"Jangan manja seperti _hyung_, Minnie... kan masih ada _snack_ dan kue Changmin di kulkas." ucap Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin yang masih menangis. "Jangan memaksa, _arra_?! Kalau _hyung_ bilang tidak bisa, berarti tidak bisa. Tidak semua yang Min mau harus terpenuhi. Min harus mengerti hal itu. _Appa_ sering bilang sama Min, kan?" Changmin tetap merajuk, meskipun Jaejoong sudah berusaha memberi pengertian–seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Hangeng padanya dan juga Changmin. Bahwa ada kalanya keinginan tidak bisa kita dapatkan. Kita juga harus memahami ada atau tidak adanya situasi dan kondisi. Jika dikulkas masih ada yang Changmin inginkan mengapa harus ke Toserba. Dan juga, meskipun Jaejoong memang bisa saja menuruti apa kemauan Changmin, ia tidak bisa untuk sekarang karena, Jaejoong benar-benar sedang tidak memegang uang.

"Min memang masih kecil. Tapi, bukan berarti Min tidak bisa belajar mengerti, kan?" ucap Jaejoong lembut, ia meraih Changmin yang masih betah menangis dalam gendongannya. Beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Ingat kata _appa_, ada hal yang bukan manjadi hak milik Changmin. Jadi, kalau keinginan Min masih belum bisa didapatkan–mungkin itu bukan haknya Minnie. _Arra_..?" ucap Jaejoong. Terima tidak terima Jaejoong merasa sedikit bangga karena tidak biasanya ia bisa berucap dan bersikap dengan dewasa. Hohoho... '_Sepertinya Joongie memang sudah cocok jadi umma_.' Batin Jaejoong narsis nan _pabbo_*plak*. Masih berpikir bahwa ciuman odol rasa Jeruknya dengan Yunho membuatnya hamil. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Heechul sudah menjelaskan itu tidak akan terjadi kecuali Yunho melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong sepertinya lebih percaya pada doktrin dari _umma_nya semenjak saat umurnya tujuh tahun bahwa, ciuman dapat menyebabkan kehamilan itu lebih benar. Oh _God_... kali ini sepetinya bukan lagi masanya ampun DJ, malainkan ampun JJ. =='

"Sekarang, _hyung _ambilkan _snack_ buat Min, oke? Terima atau tidak sama sekali?" ucap Jejoong. Changmin-pun menggangguk gengsi disela isaknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan Yoochu bingung. Tidak biasanya Junsu–sahabatnya yang memiliki suara melengking itu datang yang membawa serta tunangannnya berkunjung sore hari begini.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti mengapa sejak kedatangannya–lima belas menit yang lalu kerumah Jaejoong itu–Junsu menekuk wajahnya dalam. Membuat Yoochun yang ada dihadapan Junsu hanya mampu memasang raut menyesal diwajahnya yang tidak setampan wajah Yunnie _hyung_nya Kim Jaejoong. Eh?

"Kenapa lagi, Junsu-_yah_..?" tanya Yoochun sabar.

Jaejoong menggembungkn pipinya karena bahkan, semenjak kedatangan mereka dikediamannya, Jaejoong hanya diperbolehkan melihat adegan seperti di Drama yang selalu ditontonnya dari televisi. Padahal ia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Ingin segera beristirahat setelah menemani Changmin bermain dan mengantarkan adiknya itu kermah Kyuhyun yang lumayan ajuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan ekor Jiji–kucingnya–dengan gemas. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengerti mengapa Junsu masih belum mau memberikan pada Yoochun maaf, padahal Yoochun sudah berusaha menjelaskan beberapa kali pada Junsu.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasangan yang tengah dirundung masalah yang tidak besar itu secara bergantian. Tidak sempat mencerna penjelasan dari Yoochun untuk Junsu karena suara pasangan itu terus saling bersahutan. Jaejoong sendiri juga memang hanya bisa menerka dan menduga tentang keadaan yang saat ini tengah terjadi saja. Tanpa tahu benar apa yang terjadi.

"Kau dari mana saja, Chunnie...~" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Aku harus menunggumu berjam-jam di Taman seperti orang bodoh. Tapi kau ternyata bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman yang aku tidak kenal siapa, dan melupakan aku. Hiks... Chunnie jahaaa~t..." Yoochun menghembuskan napasnya sabar, mengahadapi tingkah kekanakan dari tunanagnnya ini mamang sangat tidak mudah tapi juga tidak begitu susah. Ia mendekat hendak memeluk Junsu, namun ia kembali menurunkan tanganya saat Junsu menjauh–tidak mau ia peluk.

"_Mianhae_," ucap Yoochun tulus. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tidak lagi perduli, dan kata tidak perduli sangat tidak mungkin ia terapkan untuk _namjachingu_nya yang memiliki pipi yang tidak kalah _chubby_ dari _butt_nya(?) itu. Hanya saja, memang... ia benar-banar lupa kalau ia memiliki janji bertemu dengan Junsu ditaman untuk membicarakan rencana yang dimiliki Junsu untuk Jaejoong. Dan, ia sama sekali tidak bersenang-senang karena pertemuan dengan beberapa orang–yang Junsu kira adalah temannya itu–adalah Klien yang kebetulan meminta rapat mendadak.

Jaejoong menelan kembali kata-katanya–hendak ikut bersuara membantu Yoochun karena penjelasan Yoochun yang akhirnya sudah mampu ia sedikit pahami namun sepertinya masih belum Junsu terima–saat Junsu berucap–

"Aku mau sama Yunho _hyung_ saja, kalau seperti ini..."

–seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yoochun memucat. Tanpa Junsu, Jaejoong dan yang lainnya tahu, Yoochun–selebar apapun keningnya tetap mengekeret jika harus berhadapan dengan Yunho yang mendapat aduan dari Junsu yang notabene adalah adik sepupu kesayangannya. Jadi, saat Junsu merajuk, Yoochun akan merutuk karena mungkin, badannya yang tidak gemuk akan remuk.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat mendengar nama Yunho disebut. Merasa penasaran mengapa Junsu dan juga Yoochun mengenal Yunho. Bahkan, Junsu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_. Namun, tidak begitu lama kemudain tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah kemudian sebelah tangannya mengusap perutnya yang memang tetap rata. Membuat wajahnya kian memerah saja.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri Jaejoong bahkan sampai tidak menayadari Yoochun tengah menatap aneh padanya yang tengah mengacuhkan pasangan yang tengah berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong hanya untuk menumpang berdebat saja dan melupakan tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Yoochun tersentak dari acara memberi tatapan anehnya pada Jaejoong saat Junsu menarik-narik ujung bajunya–meminta perhatian. Ia menatap Junsu yang masih merajuk, "Junsu-_yah_... kau mau aku di Hapkido oleh Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hm? Aku sudah katakan mereka adalah Klienku, tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu kalau itu bukan hal yang penting."

Junsu menatap Yoochun imut, "Biar saja, toh aku juga yang akan merawatmu. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kau di Hapkido oleh Yunho _hyung_." Jawab Junsu tidak perduli membuat _sweatdrop_. Aneh-aneh saja...

"Jadi..?" tanya Yoochun pasrah, mungkin ia harus merelakan pinggangnya harus encok(?) untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena sepertinya, tunangnanya itu lebih memlilih menyiapkan dirinya–sangat menyiapkan diri–merawatnya ketimbang meraung atau paling tidak sedikit bersimapti padanya saat melihat dirinya di Hapkido oleh Yunho itu. Asal tahu saja. Di Hapkido itu sakit sekali, Karena Yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan tambahan kekuatan yang dikhususkan hanya untuknya itu. Bukankah Yoochun sangat _special_..? _*smirk #lalalalaaa_

"Aku mau ke Yunho _hyung_, Chunnie. Sekaraaa~ng..." rajuk Junsu. Yoochun menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa masih diam? Antarkan aku! _Ppalli_..!" Junsu menarik bringas lengan Yoochun yang pasrah saja menerima nasib kurang beruntungnya dianiaya penulis _pabbo_ yang membuat plot ff ini. Meninggalkan tuan rumah a.k.a Kim Jaaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan acara _blushing_ dan lamunannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tersentak saat suara debaman pintu–setelah seruan Junsu yang menyeret Yoochun pergi–tertutup. Memaksanya harus menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan pasrah saat akhirnya Jaejoong sadar jikalau sedari tadi ternyata dirinya diacuhkan–dan tanpa sadar mengacuhkan–pasangan yang memang sepertinya sangat suka tidak menganggap orang lain ada. Entah dalam aura cerah(Yunho dichapter 2) maupun aura gelap(Jaejoong saat ini).

Mengehembuskan napas, dengan tidak bersemangat Jaejoong menyeret kakinya yang jenjang menuju kamarnya. Ia menyelipkan tangan kananya disela-sela ketiak(?) kaki bagian depan Jiji–menggendong setengah badan(?) kucingnya dan mebiarkan setengah badan Jiji tergantung–seperti cara yang sering Changmin lakukan ketika menggendong _Pet_ dirumahnya itu. Mengabaikan Jiji yang meronta-ronta dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sebal.

.

.

.

'Blam'

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Ia mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, menghembuskan napas panjang berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. sampai...

'Brak'

Jaejoong tersentak saat suara pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak pelan itu terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Ia bangkit duduk dari posisi berguling-guling yang entah mengapa sekarang begitu disukainya–mungkin sebuah pelmpiasan untuk rasa galaunya, haa~h... yang penting siapapun yang membuka pintu itu sepertinya sudah siap Jaejoong jadikan bahan menu untuk makan malam. Ia masih kesal karena tadi–Junsu-pun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tidak berkepripintuan(?). Berjalan menapaki anak tangga yang lumayan banyak.

"_Hyuuungieee_..." suara Junsu kembali membahana saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ditekuk, dan bibir mengercut.

Jaejoong mengangkat satu alisnya, "Junsu..." panggil Jaejoong, padahal setelah sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu rumah Jaejoong tidak terisi suara kerana alasan untuk Jaejoong bersuara–Changmin sedang tidak dirumah.

Junsu tersenyum dengan riang. _Mood_nya sudah berubah, huh?, "Ayo kita ketaman, _hyung_..!" ajak Junsu.

"Taman?"

"_Ne_. Ternyata Chunnie membawa sepedaku dimobilnya. Saat dijalan tadi, aku melihat ada Kyuhyun dan Minho sedang bersepeda. Sepertinya ke Taman, aku jadi ingin, _hyung_. Lalu aku baru ingat ternyata _hyung_ masih tertinggal dirumah, padahal aku ingin mengajak _hyung_ kerumah sepupuku yang sering aku ceritakan... hehehe..." jelas Junsu _innocent._

Jaejoong mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Apadeh si Junsu dan Yoochun itu. Mengingatnya setelah lima belas menit diperjalanan. Waktu yang tanggung(?). Sekalian saja tidak usah diingat kalau begitu. _Ish_...

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku malas, Su... kau pergi dangan Yoochun _hyung_ saja, _ne_..? lagi pula Changmin pasti sebentar lagi pulang–dan umma sedang tidak ada dirumah."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong, "Tapi, aku maunya sama _hyung _juga. _ne, ne, neee_..." rayu Junsu memansang _Duck eyes_(?) kebanggaannya. "Lagipula... kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama." Jaejoong dilemma. "_Hyuuuungiee_..?" panggil Junsu memelas.

Jaejoong menatap wajah sahabatnya, "_Jebalyooo_..." Jaejoong-pun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju mendengar suara Junsu yang memang seimut wajahnya.

Junsu menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dengan bersemangat. Hingga tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak sesemok tubuh Junsu terpelanting-pelanting. "Yeiy... Oh iya _hyung_... Changmin sudah bersama dengan Chunnie."

"Huh?"

"_Ne_. Mereka sedang menyiapkan sepeda untukmu dan Changminnie, _hyung_..." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti saja mendengar penjelasan dari Junsu.

"Jaejoong/_Noona._" Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari YooMin yang kompak

"_Ok_. _Kajja.._" lengking Junsu semangat.

"Jangan berteliak _duck butt. _Melusak indela pendengalan Min yang masih dalam masa peltumbuhan(?)." Ucap Changmin polos rasa pedas.

Junsu membelalakan matanya kemudian hendak melayangkan geplakan pada Changmin yang tengah kumat namun terhenti saat Yoochun menehan tubuh Junsu, "_Yah_..! Dasar _evil food monster_, tidak sopan..!" Changmin dengan cuek menjulurkan lidahnya. Menaiki sepedanya, memberikan isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya dan berjalan mendahului Yoochun yang masih menenangkan Junsu yang kembali jadi korban _bully_ dari _namdongsaeng_ sahabatnya.

Ckckck... tidak Jaejoong, Junsu-pun jadi untuk Changminnie _bully..._

.

.

.

JaeMin YooSu menysuri akses jalan yang tidak begitu luas menuju taman yang memang biasa digunakan untuk piknik atau sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan, di sore cerah ceria itu. Sinar Matahari telah berubah warna menghiasi hamparan langit yang tidak terbatas dengan warna jingga.

Jaejoong menghentikan laju sepedanya saat mata besar hitam indahnya mendapati sosok _namja _tampan–yang beberapa hari ini membuat pipinya merona merah dan jantungnya berdetak tidak bisa ia kontrol saat mengingatnya–tengah mengelus punggung seekor anjing yang ia kenal bernama Taepoong. Membuat Changmin yang awalnya tidak menyadari Jaejoong telah berhenti, memutar arah sepeda roda empat yang dikendarainya menghampiri Jaejoong. Sedangkan pasangan YooSu sekarang terpisah kemudian entah menghilang kemana dari JaeMin.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung, "_Noona_, sedang apa?" tanya Changmin akhirnya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin dan memberi isyarat pada Changmin untuk tidak bersuara–khawatir sosok yang dilihatnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya itu mendengar dan menyadari kehadiran mereka. Kemudian, dengan mengendap-endap bak _Fangirl_ yang tengah mengikuti sang Idola, Jaejoong menuntun sepedanya dan menyuruh Changmin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, untuk pada akhirnya ia menempatkan Changmin yang memang jauh lebih pendek darinya didepannya–bersembunyi dibalik pohon Beringin. Tempat yang masih bisa digunakannya untuk mengintai sang Buronan cintanya... *_eaaaa_ _#plak_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah heboh saat _namja _tampan yang tengah diintainya itu menyisir rambut coklatnya kebelakang, lengan kokoh berotot yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang juga pernah memeluk pinggang rampingnya mengusap leher jenjang sang _namja_ yang sepertinya masih terdapat keringat yang memang belum kering. Jakunnya naik turun saat _namja_ itu meneguk air mineral. _Sexy_ bangetlah inti ceritanya. Sampai saya sangat ingin me_rape. #diperkedel umma_

"_Aish_... Yunnie _hyung_ sangat _sexy_" gumam Jaejoong lirih dengan _blushing_ yang makin menjadi.

Changmin menatap _noona_nya dengan pandangan sadis saat tubuh mungilnya terhimpit oleh tubuh Jaejoong yang nanti saat Changmin sudah besar pasti lebih mungil darinya–saat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pohon Beringin yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jaejoong, tubuh mungil Changmin keluar dengan susah payah–karena terhimpit–dari persembunyian demi mengetahui ada apa dengan Jaejoong. Ia merubah tatapan sadisnya menjadi tatapan aneh binti(?) bingung pada Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat _noona_nya yang _namja_ tapi sangat _yeopo _itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan sadisnya pada pohon Beringin yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

Changmin mengrahkan tatapannya pada target yang tadi diintai oleh Jaejoong, kemudian–"_Hyung seonsaengnim_..."–panggil Changmin saat ternyata Jung Yunho-lah sosok yang entah mnegapa Changmin tidak juga perduli menjadi penyebab wajah merona Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar panggilan yang sangat ia kenal dari–

"Changminnie..."

–sekutunya. Ia tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya menyambut Changmin–yang tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang tubuhnya membatu seketika karena panggilan Changmin pada Yunho–tengah menuntun sepedanya dan dengan riang menghampiri dirinya.

"_Annyeong_, Taepoongie..." sapa Changmin pada anjing yang dimiliki oleh Yunho itu.

Yunho mengacak lembut rambut lebat Changmin saat bocah itu asyik bermain dengan Taepoong. Menyadari sesuatu yang kurang dengan Changmin, Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Mata musangnya menatap tidak liar namun tidak juga fokus mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada. "Dimana, _hyung_mu, Min?" tanya Yunho penasaran, "Changmin tidak bersama dengan _hyung_?" lanjutnya mematikan.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh?" dari Changmin saat menyadari kealpaan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Changmin meraih tangan indahnya kemudian menuntunnya berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon Beringin yang cukup besar.

'Tap. Tap. Tap,'

Suara langkah mendekat yang Jaejoong ketahui milik dua orang yang dikenalnya–mengintip dari balik pohon sejak tersadar akan kepergian Changmin–membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun ia sungguh masih sangat malu dengan kejadian dirinya mencium Yunho. Mengingatnya saja ia masih sering ia lakukan, bagaimanapun itu kan masih yang pertama untuk dirinya yang polos. Mungkin... jika sudah lebih sering–mata bertemu mata, hidung bertemu hidung, bahkan jika bibir _cherry_nya-pun harus kembali bertemu dengan bibir hati Yunho kembali, ia akan lebih terbiasa dan berani untuk menghadapinya. _Eeeeeeeh_? _*nunduk malu #umma pervert _

Blush...

Blush...

Blush...

Karena wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menghadap pohon yang beruntung itu. Kedua tangannya ia tempatkan persis disamping perpegangan pada pohon agar mampu menyembunyikan dengan sempurna wajahnya yang sebenrarnya sudah tenggelam pada tubuh bidang(?) si Pohon Beringin. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis meraung sekarang, tidak kuat menahan malu. Ditambah kenapa ia bisa jadi se_pervert_ ini.

"J-Jae..." Jangan salah mengira Yunho memanggil Jaejoong pelan dan gugup karena perasaannya juga tidak karuan sepeprti Jaejoong. Ia memang berdebar tapi, masih bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik karena bagaimanapun Yunho itu seorang _ultimate seme_, jadi pantang untuknya ber_blushing_ ria, ia tentu lebih memilih _poker face _saat tengah malu.

Awalnya ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, saat ia sampai berada ditempat Jaejoong bersama dengan Changmin yang sekarang sudah memakan _snack–_yang diambilnya dari keranjang sepeda Jaejoong–melihat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pohon sampai seekstrim itu. Namun, ia kemudian terkekeh pelan menyadari panggilannya tidak ditanggapi, karena melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang menegang bahkan sepertinya jauh sebelum ia berada dibelakang tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian ia menyeringai mesum saat melihat telinga Jaejoong yang memerah hebat membuatnya bernafsu untuk menggodanya, karena ia mempunyai sebuah gagasan untuk penyebabnya. Namun, ia urungkan dan merubah kembali raut wajahnya saat mendengar Jaejoong yang terisak-isak.

"_Waeyo_, Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong, berusaha menghadapkan wajah Jaejoong padanya namun gagal. Karena Jaejoong bersikukuh bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hei..." panggil Yunho lembut–membujuk. Mengabaikan Changmin yang tengah menatap mereka penuh minat dengan tangan dan mulut yang bekerja untuk _snack_nya.

"_Hyung_ pulang saja, hiks... sana..!" akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara dengan merengek.

Yunho menyeringai merasa gagasannya memang benar. Ah, terima kasih pada Heechul _ahjumma _yang telah membocorkan rahasia nista dari Jaejoong, "Kenapa? Ini tempat umum. Aku juga membayar pajak jadi aku jauh lebih punya hak disini dari pada dirimu yang masih belum membayar pajak." Niatan Yunho untuk menggoda Jaejoong kembali membara. "Kau malu bertemu denganku, hm..? ah padahal aku ngin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir kau akan memberitahukan kabar yang menggembirakan. Aku sungguh terluka karena kau mengabaikan aku yang juga mempunyai andil. Bahkan, lebih besar."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar kalimat dari Yunho yang terdengar begitu teluka ditelinganya. dengan cepat Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan menunjukan secara _live_ bagaimana bentuk wajahnya yang sungguh sudah amat sangat _absurd–_wajah merah karena rasa malu dan menahan tangis, air mata yang meleleh membasahi wajah, peluh yang terproduksi dikeningnya karena menutup wajah yang membuat poninya lepek karena basah dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut meskipun berwajah _absurd_, "Hiks... a-apa maksud, _hyung_..?" tanya Jaejoong disela isaknya berpikir mungkin Yunho sudah tahu akan kahamilan yang mendoktrinnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, kemudian berkata; "Kau tentu lebih tahu, Boo..." tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Boo..?" tanya Jaejoong ragu mendengar kata yang tiga hari didengarnya. Melupakan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak membahas nama Boo yang disematkan untuknya dan bersikap tidak seperti saat ini karena alasan-alasan diatas.

Yunho merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan, "Aku pikir nama itu cocok untukmu..." ia tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Entah mengapa desiran aneh itu datang kembali mencolek Jaejoong. Perasaan aneh yang begitu menyenangkan, terasa hangat yang membuatny begitu nyaman seperti saat dimana kajdian tidak terduga dikediaman Jung saat pagi hari itu.

Sesaat kemudian, wajah Jaaejoong memucat dan kembali memerah heboh padahal sudah berangsur membaik mendengar kata-kata dari Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menubruk dada bidang Yunho–tempat yang seharusnya–yang ada didepannya, mencengkram erat kaos yang Yunho kenakan–kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Membuatnya mendengar detak jantung Yunho dan berdentum dengan keras namun membuatnya senang karena bukan hanya dirinya yang seperti itu.

"Hei..!" kaget Yunho yang hambir terjembab karena tubrukan dari Jaejoong. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia menyeringai sesaat kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong sementa tangan kirinya menyambut _high five_ pelan dari Changmin yang telah menyimpan video YunJae _moment_ untuk sang _umma_ dan kroni-kroninya. =='

"Tak perlu malu, karena minggu depan kita akan menikah..." ucap Yunho bahagia. Menyetujui dan memberitahulan secara tidak lengsung rencana dari Jung dan Kim _family_. Karena yang pasti, Ia jatuh cinta dan mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Bagitupun dengan Jaejoong yang ia yakin meimliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, hanya... masih belum bisa Jaejoong sadari karena kepolosan _namja_ cantik yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan apalagi diragukan lagi karena faktanya memang telah terbukti.

"_MWO_!"

**TBC/DELETE?**

_**Balasan Review:**_

Noviuknow: Joongie halmeonie? =='

nggak setega itu juga bikin appa jadi duda... *dipoppo umma

Umma emang LoLa. _

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Irengiovanny: Ne, gwaenchanayo. Gomawo udah mau baca. :*  
Hehehe, kepikirnya mungkin akunya pengen buat mami ma papi lucu :3  
Mami ma papi dijodohin, insyaa Alloh minggu depan, iaa :3

*kunciin Changmin dikamar  
Ini dilanjut.

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Haiiro-Sora: Virus mesum Yunpa emang cepat nular ke umma...  
Tapi saya duluan yang ngerasain rasa jeruk di bibirnya yunho, oke?  
*plakk #direbus umma  
Insyaa Alloh saya sempatkan buat update, semoga mau menunggu. *ngarep

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Kucing Liar: Jaejoong mendadak mesum karena deket sama appa yang super mesum #plak  
kekeke... sekali-kali bikin appa su'udzon dulu sama orang lain. '*plakplak

YunJae sudah dijodohkan, kok. Insyaa Alloh nikahnya minggu depan. Beli baju batik dulu ya, sis... buat kondangan XD

Ini dilanjut.

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Ndapaw: Aku juga gemes banget sama JaeMin dsni..adek kaka yangg sma2 polos. pengen aku jual *dihapkido YunDed.

Jaema itu polos ato gimana aku juga bingung, pabbo, mungkin..? *kabur

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

meirah.1111: Dari pada nggak tahu sama sekali Meirah... hehe?

Jangan terlalu jujur bilang kalau umma emang super innocent plus pabbo *disate umma  
Genre saya sebenarnya aku nggak tahu. Ngasal aja. Kekeke...  
*digebuk

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Qhia503: Jaemma tuh polos dan lalod(?) sebenernya. *bugh  
ada kok, bibir makan bibir(?). kata saya dan umma... XP  
Ada enceh. Nggak yaaaaa?

Hehehe... Nggak kayaknya. Aku masih merinding bikinnya... :D  
*istigfar mikirin YJ yang iya-iya

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Kim laila: Annyeong... Gwaenchanayo, ah seneng deh masih ada yang nemu dan baca ff saya. :*  
ini lanjuutannya... Kapan yunjae nikah? Insyaa Alloh Minggu depan, ne...

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Julie YunJae: Insyaa Alloh, Chapter depan aja ya, YunJaenya?  
Mereka nikah, Kok. Minggu depan, insyaa Alloh. Undangannya belum nyampe disitu, ya? XP

Ini udah dilanjut, mian nggak kilat. *bow

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Desi2121: Hu'uh. Keluarga Jung dan Kin udah ngatur malah. *ups

Kekeke... aku inget umma yang takut sama serangga, jadi aku masukin aja Jangkrik sama belalang. XD

Jae polosnya emang pengen dimesumin Bruangnya.

Gomapda sudah review, review Lagi? ^^

Booboopipi: Gwaenchana, aku seneng ternyata masih ada reader yang mau baca dan bilang ff saya lucu banget lagi. Gomawo... *hug

Adegan Jae jatuh n nyium butt Yunded saya aja pas bikin bentar-bentar ngakak. Gaje sendiri... =="

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Cloud3024: Iyay... umma emang polos banget. XD  
Yun senang banget lah dijodohin ma Jae, minggu depan pula nikahnya..  
ini sudah dilanjut. XD

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

KishiZhera: Zhera nggak dapet? *jedotin kepala keranjang YJ  
gomawo, alhamdulillaah, kalau udah rapi... *peluk yang kasih saran

ini dilanjut.

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Js-ie: JEGLERR *kasih daun sirih  
YJ kan perfect couple, jadi ya unyu-unyu ajalah... ._.

hehehe, soalnyakan Cuma bisikan lirih buat appa aja, jadi aku buat gitu... *bilang aja udah terlanjur

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Enno KimLee: kalau kamu dibolehin nyoba ngomong ne, sama aku... aku juga kepengen.. TT^TT

Udah ketemu sama beoji dulu. Jadi Heechul sama Tetem mulusin rencana mereka aja.

Jaema brubah karena aku sesuain sama kebutuhan aja, nggak papa ya?  
mian kalau nantinya umma berubah lagi. Kan umma masih labil *ngeles #plak

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Kyu501lover: annyeong reader baru #kibar boxer Yunho

gomawo. aku juga kalau ada mood bikinnya. ini nggak sengaja. nggak berani Hunor takut garing.

iya aku tadinya pengen bikin Hot YunJae ketahuan heechul. tapi, nggak tahu ketengah tiba-tiba jauh dari rencana.

Gomawo sudah review. review lagi?

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae: Gomawo udah mau nunggu. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga nggak ngecewain. :-)

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Ryukey: ...? I Love You pull aja deh... *

Gomapda sudah review(?). Review lagi? ^^

Gery miku: Gomawo. Hehe, ini udah dilanjut.

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Cloudyeye: Maklumlah umma polos tapi mesumnya nggak beda sama appa. *plak

YunJae momentnya tambahinnya insyaa Alloh chapter depan, ne? Mian.  
ini Lanjutanya XD.

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Nara-chan: Anyeong, Nara. Ho Joong imnida... ^^  
Gwaenchanayo, seneng malahan ada yang masih nemu terus baca ff saya. :*  
Hehehehe... iya umma emang keterlaluan cara polosnya bangunin Bruang, aku mau polos juga bisa bangunin juga nggak ya...? *dicakar macan

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

YJS: Mian, bikin sista ampe Lumutan karena nunggu aku update. *buang ande-ande lumut(?)

Mommyjae emang polospolosmesum *plaaaaak

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Nega: Annyeong, eke cucok(?)nya sejagad... kekeke *kibas bulu Harang  
kenapa lama sekali baru di updateeee ? hehe mian, ada masalah sama laptopnya.

Ah, kalo umma seneng-seneng aja di 'Iya-iya' sama appa. Iya kan, umma? *JJ: #angguk malu  
bikin NC? O.o *mimisan

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

yunjae always: Aku juga mau polooooos... *triak histeris

ini dilanjut. Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Yj: Aku jadi polos aja deh ya, sis... biar dimakan juga sama appa... *dibuang kesumur

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Lipminnie: Emang duo Kim yang gaje... *ditabok Heechul

Pokoknya tiada tara dah, rasanya appa kalau nikah sama umma yang emang kayaknya rada pabbo. *plak

gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Beakren: Ini sudah update, mian kalo nggak kilat. Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Jung Hana Cassie: Iya, nie... umma enak banget. Aku mau jadi polos juga deh biar bisa kisseu appa... *dipanggang

Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Anami: Ini udah Lanjut,,, gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Riana dewi: Sebenarnya, antara polos dan pabbo..*plakplokduagh

ah, namanya juga cinta apapun akan appa lakukan... XXXD

aku juga jadi pengen nyicip kan? *digoreng JJ umma

ini lanjutannya. Gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

Chan Nuriza : Aaaa... terima kasih buat koreksinya. ung... mian kalau nggak nyaman, tapi, udah aku edit.

Karakter JJ aku sesuain sama kebutuhan cerita aja. Semoga masih bisa dimaklumi kalau-kalau karakter umma nantinya bakal labil. *bow

hihihi... aku juga pengen karungin Changmin saking gemesnya...

humornya dapet? Alhamdulillaah? Nggak ada niat sebenarnya takutnya aku garing soal humor, aku Cuma nulis yang bikin nyaman aja. Hehehe jadi kamu yang aku sangka setan..? *dicekik

ne, gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

sha: Gwaenchana malah seneng ada pembaca baru yang minat. *hug

Iya, JJ umma polosnya nggak kira-kira, appa aja sering speechless.

Ne, gomapda sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

KimShippo: Cieee... nama baru... *toel2

Aku emang suka sama umma yang keliahatan polos kayak diMV Purple Line meskipun aslinya nggak. XD

Jika jadi mereka menikah minggu depan? Yakin deh, appa tuh tutor terbaik untuk pelajaran yang dibutuhkan umma... *smirk

Oke, gomawo sudah review. Review lagi? ^^

_Bagaiman dengan chapter ini, apa kalian suka? Membosankankah? *iyaaaa #pudung_

_Atau sama saja seperti chapter kemarin atau semakin gaje?_

_Bagaimana fellnya? Pasti nggak dapat, kan? Saya juga! *minggat_

_Mian, bagaimanapun memang hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis dan tidak saya edit._

_Mian untuk update yang ngaret, karena wangsitnya memang timbul tenggelam dalam benak dan hati saya. *jiaaah_

_Oke, berkenan? Review?_

_Gamshahamnida... ^^ *deep bow_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka

Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)

Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.

Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow_

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Dan sepertinya judul sama cerita mulai melenceng jauh tidak terkira. *deep bow_

_Changmin's Pedofile Teacher chapter 7_

**Happy Reading...**

"_MWO_" teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari YooSu–yang baru saja datang dari acara memisahkan diri dari YunJaeMin–itu tidak mampu membuat Jaejoong bereaksi dari acara diam membatu karena mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yunho dan yang diperuntukan untuk menggoda calon isteri dari siapa, pastinya _U(you) know_... XD

Junsu mendekat pada YunJaeMin, matanya mengerjap polos menatap pada sepupunya itu, "_H-hyung..._ benarkah? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya, "Kapan kalian saling mengenal? Dan... kenapa kalian tiba-tiba akan menikah? Kau tidak menodai dan menghamili Jaejoong _hyung_ kan..? Yunho _hyung_?" Junsu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Yunho tersenyum tampan menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu. Ia menyeringai bangga sebelum lengannya mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang menegang dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut saat matanya bersiborok dengan tatapan mata Yoochun yang memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan padanya. Yoochun mendengus kesal pada Yunho karena membuat iri meskipun ia tidak sampai menggigit jari karena ia juga ingin memeluk Junsu-ie...

"Kadang... ada hal yang tidak pernah sama sekali kau duga dan sangkalah yang terjadi pada hidupmu–" Yunho menatap sok serius pada Junsu yang menatapnya dan juga Jaejoong penuh minat dan Yoochun yang memutar kedua bola matanya–jengah pada Yunho yang mulai sok dan bertele-tele. "–begitupun apa yang sekarang aku alami. Apapun yang terjadi tentang semua hal yang berkaitan antara aku dan juga Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak pernah aku menduganya. Aku-pun tidak menyangka jika aku akan jatuh cinta dan mencintai _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejong yang sekarang ini tengah aku peluk. "Yunho tersenyum dengan cerah ceria, "Hamil? Hmmm... Karena ini cerita M-preg, tentu aku berharap Jaejoong bisa hamil anakku..." Ucap Yunho sedikit dengan nada sok dan menyebalkan.

Junsu mengangguk meskipun tidak begitu mengerti, seolah seorang reporter yang baru saja mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari nara sumbernya. Terlebih, adegan saat ini diperkuat dengan Yoochun yang membantu Changmin–sang _cameraboy(?)_–mengarahkan _handycamnya_ untuk mendapatkan hasil rekaman kata-kata yang tidak terlalu bijak dari Yunho dan adegan Jaejoong yang tidak berdaya dipelukan _seme_nya itu dengan bagus dan sempurna.

"Dan lagi... Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya Jaejong harus dan hanya berjodoh denganku–Jung Yonho anaknya Jung Minho dan cucu dari Jung Ill Woo. Haha..." lanjut Yunho tersenyum bangga dengan seyakin-yakinnya. Seyakin ia yang memang sengaja menyelipkan(?) nada menggoda yang dikhususkan untuk memperparah _blushing_ yang ia yakini makin mewabah(?) mencemari keseluruh penjuru wajah Jaejoong dengan warna merah khas yang alami. Terdeteksi(?) karena ia merasakan genggaman Jaejoong pada kaos bagian depannya yang memang sedari tadi memang sudah _namja_ bermata indah itu pegang erat-erat makin erat. Hanya sesaat saja, sebelum...

'Bruk'

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong limbung, pingsan. Tidak mampu menahan malu yang membelenggu(?) setelah mendengar serentetan kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan. Karena Yunho sigap dan tanggap, seperti pada adegan yang sering terjadi di Drama ataupun FF lainnya, ia meraih tubuh Jaejoong– sebelum jatuh memebentur tanah yang tidak empuk–kemudian membawa _namja_ yang didominasi jiwa dan raga dari _yeojya_ meskipun tetap seorang _namja_ itu dalam pelukannya.

"_Noona_/_hyung_/Jaejoong-ah..." pekik YooSuMin bersamaan dan kelewat berlebihan melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dipelukan Yunho yang justru dengan percaya diri tersenyum begitu lebarnya memamerkan giginya yang kini sudah rapi. Ckckckc...

.

.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kehangatan yang dikenal dan belakangan ini terasa begitu familiar untuk dirinya. Membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sayup-sayup indera pendengarannya menangkap suara kripik yang tengah dikunyah(?) oleh seseorang. Meskipun malas membuka mata karena pening yang dirasakan dan sebuah kehangatan lain yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, ia tetap membuka matanya dengan perlahan karena sudah tidak mampu lagi menjaga agar ia tetap untuk tidak terjaga.

Jaejoon mendapati warna putih saat mata indahnya terbuka. Beberapa lama, Jaejoong hanya terdiam memperhatikan warna putih yang menguasai indera penglihatannya. Merasa bosan karena setelah sekian detik warna yang dilihatnya tidak juga kunjung berubah, ia mendongakan kepalanya. Dan, berhasil... ada warna lain yang ditangkap dipupil hitamnya, warna coklat bening yang juga ternyata warna pupil dari seseorang pemilik mata musang yang memancar dengan pandangan tajam namun lembut dan terkesan mesum untuknya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut dan mengerjapkan matanya imut saat mata yang sedari tadi ditatapnya makin menyipit karena menghadirkan sebuah lengkung senyuman manis.

"Nyaman, _eoh_?" tanya pemilik mata yang Jaejoong tahu adalah milik dari...

... " Yunho _hyung_..?" ucap Jaejoong pelan sebelum ia tersentak saat sebuah kehangatan yang melingkupinya kian terasa membuatnya begitu aman dan nyaman. Karena yang Jaejoong baru tahu, sumber kehangatan itu ternyata berasal dari lengan Yunho yang merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Lagi. Jaejoong terpaku hanya mampu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut. "_Wae_? Ah... sepertinya kau begitu senang aku peluk. Bahkan kau sampai tidak sadarkan diri selama satu jam empat puluh lima menit tiga puluh detik." Yunho tesenyum seraya menaik turunkan alisnya, "Haaa~h... sepertinya aku memang orang yang menyenangkan dan menghangatkan... " ucap Yunho tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong yang membuat _namja_ pecinta _Hello Kitty_ itu menghiasi wajahnya dengan semburat merah alami–untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini yang mungkin akan bertambah untuk yang kesekian kali.

Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan memunduk–menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mecubit dengan gemas hidung bangir Jaejoong. "Aigoo... _nae yeobo neomu yeopo_..." puji Yunho denga nada menggoda. Jaejoong yang juga tidak tahan akan godaan dari Yunho segera melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho yang jenjang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu dan leher–tempat yang paling dekat yang bisa ia jangkau–dari _seonsaengnim namdongsaeng_nya itu.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Dan sebelum ia hendak kembali melancarkan aksi menggoda calon istrinya sebuah geplakan mendarat dikepalanya. Meskipun tidak begitu keras namun membuat kepalanya lumayan berdenyut sakit.

"_Yah_!" pekik Yunho menatap tajam pada Yoochun.

"Apa?" ucap Yoochun–sang pelaku penggeplakan dengan santai. Mengabaikan _deathglare_ yang Yunho tujukan untuknya.

Yunho mengusap kepalanya yang tidak benjol dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain masih menyangga tubuh Jaejoong yang ada dipangkuan dan tengah memeluknya. "Untuk apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun mendecih, "Kau mau membuat Jaejoong pingsan lagi? Kita sudah terjebak ditaman ini selama waktu yang tadi kau sebutkan ditambah beberapa menit untuk kata-katamu yang cukup penting tadi." Ucap Yoochun kesal. Bisa-bisanya _namja_ Jung itu menggoda Jaejoong disaat mereka yang sampai petang ini masih belum kembali karena kepingsanan(?) Jaejoong.

Yoochun menjelajakan matanya kepenjuru taman yang mulai sepi, berharap mampu menemukan sosok Junsu yang sejak tadi pergi membeli cemilan untuk Changmin yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Padahal, saat ini _namdongsaeng_ dari sahabat tunangannya itu masih dalam keadaan mengunyah isi terakhir dari kripik Singkong(?) yang tadi memang dibawanya.

Changmin mengererucutkan bibirnya saat Yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh penyebab kealpaan Junsu adalah memang Changmin. Ia mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada Yunho yang cengengesan melihat kekesalan Yoochun–dengan Jaejoong yang sudah sejak geplakan dari Yoochun untuk Yunho bangkit(?) dari leher Yunho yang juga ikut serta memandang pada Yoochun.

"Kenapa _ahjussi_ lihat Min sampai sepelti itu?" protes Changmin tidak terima pada Yoochun yang hanya memandangnya.

"Memangnya seperti apa?"tanya Yoochun balik.

Changmin bangkit dan berdiri–berkacak pinggang, "Kalau Min telpesona bagaimana, _eoh_..? Memangnya _ahjussi_ mau _couple_an sama Min yang punya _couple_ kulkas beselta makanannya. Lagi pula... Min itu bukan _uke,_ tapi _seme_." Changmin menatap garang pada Yoochun, tangannya yang mungil dengan tidak punya etika menunjuk Yoochun, "Kalau _ahjussi_ lihat Min sampai sepelti itu Min bisa terkesan jadi _uke _sepeltiJae_ noona_. Min menolak itu dengan kelas. Sudah cukup Min tekanan batin(?) jadi _uke_nya Choi Dong Wook dan U-know Yunho. _Allaseo_!" curhat Changmin tidak nyambung–yang sepertinya juga salah mengartikan tatapan dari Yoochun. Telak. Curhat colongan dari Changmin itu menyebabkan YunJaeChun terjangkit(?) cengo berjama'ah.

Changmin melipat tangannya didepan dada dan kembali duduk disamping Yunho yang kakinya memang sejak tadi bersila diduduki–memangku Jaejoong–menyamping.

' Wush... Wush... Wush...'

Dengan mesranya(?) angin membelai wajah-wajah cengo dari YunJaeChun dan juga wajah Changmin yang tengah menahan lapar–lagi.

"_Yeo_–" Junsu yang hendak melengkingkan suaranya guna memberitahukan bahwa dirinya telah kembali dari pencarian cinta untuk Kim Changmin itu, mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat YunJaeChunMin yang sepertinya masih menikmati belaian dari sang angin. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya melihat ketiga _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap cengo dan geli pada Changmin.

Dengan memeluk _snack_ yang seenaknya dipesan oleh Changmin, Junsu membawa tubuh semoknya mendekat dan mendudukan diri bergabung bersama dengan keempat orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik itu.

"_Wae geurae_?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang berada disampingnya.

Yoochun menatap tunangannya dan membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, sebelum...

"Yoochun _hyung_ meminta Changmin jadi _uke_nya..?" ucapan polos dari Jaejoong dengan nada bertanya mendahului Yoochun untuk menjawab dan memang Junsu anggap sebagai jawaban atas tanyanya.

Yoochun dan Changmin membelalakan matanya karena sepertinya akan ada bencana timpukan buah kelapa karena tertuduh sebagai pelaku pengkhianat cinta. Sementara Yunho menyeringai senang karena mendapatkan hiburan akibat kepolosan dari calon istrinya.

Yoochun menoleh patah-patah pada Junsu, dan Changmin dengan seenak _snack_ yang sudah direbutnya dari pelukan Junsu ikut mendudukan diri dipangkuan Jaejoong. Menambah beban pengkuan Yunho menjadi bertambah.

"J-Junsu-yah..." panggil Yoochun patah-patah saat mendapati junsu menunduk begitu dalam.

"Hiks... Yoochunnie jahaa~t. Pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau dipoligami apalagi dimadu, titik. Huaaa..." Raung Junsu seraya menjambak rambut dan menjewer Yoochun denagn sadis.

Yoochun menatap memelas pada Yunho yang sepertinya begitu nyaman memangku dua orang polos dari keluarga Kim, tanpa perduli penderitaannya yang dianiaya oleh _uke_nya sendiri dan ditatap oleh beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada didekat mereka, seolah ia adalah suami yang tidak setia karena ketahuan mendua oleh isterinya. _Poor_ Yoochunnie... XP

.

.

YJ

.

.

Yunho menegtuk pintu rumah kediaman Kim dengan tidak sabar. Senyum bahagianya tidak pernah pudar apalagi sampai luntur. Tadi–sebelum saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul delapan pagi–ia diminta oleh Heechul untuk datang kerumah _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _umma_ dari calon isterinya itu. Dalam tebakan Yunho yang tidak sejenius para YunJae _Shipper _dalam menebak–mungkin calon mertuanya itu hendak meminta dirinya dan–mungkin–Jaejoong untuk mencoba beberapa pasang pakaian pengantin yang akan digunakan mereka dalam Ijab Qobul(?) maupun Resepsi Pernikahan mereka. Dan dengan kekhusu'an yang mendalam, Yunho berharap semoga saja tebakan _namja_ tinggi itu benar.

Haa~h... betapa beruntungnya seorang Jung Yunho karena bahkan, sang mertua sendirilah yang men_design_ pakaian pernikahannya. Dan, uhm... tidak salah bukan, jika Yunho berharap mendapatkan gratisan. Kekeke... =='

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka, "Ah... calon menantu. Kau datang..," sambut Heechul dengan sebuah seringai yang terasa entah mengapa sepertinya akan menyenangkan untuk Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tampan, "Ne, calon ibu mertuaku." Balasnya menyapa.

"_Jja_... Bangunkan–tapi tidak 'tidak perlu' kau memandikan calon isterimu dan lekas temui aku diruang tamu, _arra_..!" titah Heechul dengan nada mengancam–menekan kata _tidak perlu_ ketika ia dan Yunho memasuki rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"_Ne, umma_..." angguk Yunho sedikit lesu karena mendengar kata tidak perlu.

"Ck... tidak perlu lesu begitu, seperti kau tidak bisa mengacak-acak(?) anakku saja..," Yunho nyengir mendengar kalimat dari calon mertuanya yang blak-blakan itu, "Apa anak muda memang seperti itu..?" Yunho menyeringai pada Heechul yang memandang sinis padanya itu.

.

.

"Yunnie _hyung_" Yunho tersenyum sedikit kecewa karena mungkin ada hal yang iya-iya bisa dicurinya dari Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tidak bisa terlaksana.

Namun, melihat bagaimana imutnya Jaejoong manakala dirinya membuka pintu kamar dari Jaejong dan didapatinya _namja_ cantik itu telah terduduk, mengucek kedua mata besarnya untuk menghalau rasa kantuk yang masih mendera dan mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh akan dirinya sendiri–menyapa dengan suara serak yang terdengar _sexy_ untuk telinga Yunho itu mampu menyembuhkan rasa kecewa meskipun Yunho tidak bisa menjalankan rencana yang sedikit menyerempet pada ke_yadongan yang _dikuasinya.

Yunho mendekat pada _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya memang masih enggan melepas alam mimpinya itu, "Ah... sudah lama kau bangun?" Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong kemudian merapikan poni Jaejoong yang berantakan akibat baru bengun dari _sleeping beauty_(?)nya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan seraya menguap. _Namja_ cantik yang memiliki tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya itu menutup kembali matanya kemudian menyandar pada bahu kokoh Yunho yang memang duduk disampingnya itu, "Hei... kenapa tidur lagi, hm..? lihat jam berapa sekarang?" Yunho memainkan rambut Jaejoong, "Tidak malu sama ayam yang dicarai Adi_*_ngiklan Mie Seedap_. ;p*_ , _eoh_? Bagaimana kelak kau jadi istriku? Apa aku harus pergi kerja tanpa sarapan pagi buatan isteri tercintaku..." keluh Yunho berniat juga menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya dengan wajah yang tidak sempat _blushing_ kerana kantuk yang masih menguasainya, "Semua juga karena _hyung_. Hoam..." ucap Jaejoong masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Loh?"

"Kalau saja Yunnie _hyung_ tidak melamar(?) Joongie ditaman kemarin, pasti Joongie akan tidur nyenyak tanpa diganggu debaran Jantung Joongie yang entah mengapa selalu berdetak kencang setiap ingat kata yang Yunnie _hyung_ ucapkan. Joongie tidak bisa tidur sampai pukul tiga dini hari–lebih–karena hal itu." Keluh Jaejoong mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Yunho tersenyum geli, "_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Yunho dengan nada ragu yang dibuat-buat.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan yakin dalam keadaan terjaga penuh–sudah dicampakan oleh kantuknya, "_Ne_... yang membuat Joongie tidak bisa berpikir normal dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap mengingat kata-kata Yunnie _hyung_ yang mengatakan, kalau Yunnie _hyung_ jatuh cinta dan mencinatai Joongie. Benarkah itu..?" Yunho tersenyum lembut dan manatap intens pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata beningnya yang memancar dengan polos. Mata yang selalu menyeretnya rela untuk tenggelam dalam pada tatapan itu. Menyalami apapun yang ada disana dan memahami setiap arti dari tatapan _namja_ yang berhasil mencuri dan meluluhkan hatinya itu.

"Yunnie _hyung_..." panggil Jaejong merajuk saat Yunho hanya terdiam dalam keterpesonaannya akan Jaejoong.

"Bagaiman denganmu sendiri, Boo..?" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya saat pertanyaannya juga dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi _chubby_ Jaejoong kemudian mencubit gamas hidung bangir Jaejoong, "_Aigoo_... kenapa ngambek begitu, _eoh_? Aku kan juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Joongie..."

"Tapi, yang namanya pertanyaan itu harus dijawab. Bukan dibalas dengan pertanyaan begitu, _hyung_..." kesal Jaejoong melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa melengkungkan semyum menawannya melihat tingkah imut nan polos Jaejoong, dan...

'Cup'

Dengan segera Jaejoong mempertemukan secara cepat matanya yang membelalak lebar dengan mata Yunho yang mentap lembut padanya sasaat setelah Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir manis Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucut. Rona merah segara menyebar saat ia merasakan Yunho mengusap pelan bibirnya.

"_Y-yah_..!" gagap Jaejoong tersipu malu.

Yunho terkekeh, "Tenang saja... kau belum akan hamil karena, pembuatan dan terciptanya _aegya_ yang sebenarnya baru akan terjadi saat disini–" Yunho menunjuk dan mengecup jari manis Jaejoong yang lebih mungil dari jarinya, "–telah terpasang cincin pengikat yang menyatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong telah resmi menjadi isteri dari Jung Yunho, dan, yang terpenting..." dengan lembut Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang juga semerah wajah _namja_ cantik itu saat ini. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong, "_Aegya_ akan hidup diperutmu setelah beberapa kali kita melakukan 'hal' yang akan kau tahu nanti. Buakn hanya dengan sekedar ciuman tanpa ada kelanjutan." Bisiknya mesra kemudian meniup telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif, membuat Jaejoong bergidik karena hal yang tidak–belum–dimengertinya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dengan imutnya, sedikit berhasil mengerti dan mencerna penjelasan Yunho tentang kehadiran _aegya_ yang tidak semudah ia mencium atau dicium oleh Yunho. "Kenapa _hyung_ meniup telinga Joongie..?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polos dan sedikit _pabbo_nya.

'Siiiiiiiiiiing...'

Suasana tiba-tiba hening dengan Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sekaku-kakunya. Merasa keromantisan(?) yang ia bangun kini tidak terasa. Akan lebih baik Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya tentang alasan mengapa ia meniup telinga Jaejoong. Tidak akan mungkin kan, kalau Yunho yang sudah mapan itu menjawab ia melihat debu yang mungkin akan membuat telinga Jaejoong kelilipan? Yang mungkin saja akan dipercayai dengan mudah oleh Jaejoong mengingat kepolosan atau kekurang cerdasan dari _namja_ cantik itu, atau sebelum...

'Gudubrak...'

YunJae mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara–ternyata dari–Heechul yang terjatuh didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong–untuk mengintai anak dan calon menantunya. Merasa begitu ngenes karena kepolosan Jaejoong yang datang tidak tepat pada waktunya itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian perasaan Yunho yang mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan perasaan ngenes yang kini tengah Heechul derita(?).

.

.

YJ

.

.

"Cepat sedikit, _hyung_..." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dengan lesunya Yunho mendorong troli yang berisi begbagai macam jenis belanjaan. Hal yang emupuskan harapan dari Yuho tentang _fitting_ beberpa pakaian pernikahan yang seharusnya–dalam pikiran tidak modal a.k.a pelit Yunho–sudah disiapkan oleh Heechul. Karena bukan hal itu yang Yunho dapatkan, melainkan sebuah struk belanjaan yang panjangnya bak sungai Ciliwung_*appa lebay*_ yang harus ia dan Jaejoong dan dapatkan.

"Ini bahkan sudah troli ketiga, Boo..." keluh Yunho. "Aku lelah, sungguh..." ucapnya saat Jaejoong yang duduk didalam troli menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Meski tetap lebih terlihat menggemaskan dari pada menyeramkan.

Jaejoong membuat ekspresi cemberut yang begitu imut, "Memang Yunnie _hyung_nya saja yang tidak mau membantu, kan? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja, kalau begitu." Kesalnya _innocent_ mengacuhkan dua troli dengan isi penuh yang sudah Yunho titipkan dimeja kasir.

Melihat Jaejoong yang cemberut saat ini sebenarnya membuat Yunho iangin memakan Jaejoong. Tapi mengingat ancaman Heechul jika ia berbuat _yadong_ terhadap Jaejoong–yang ia tahu tidak pernah tidak dilakukannya jika ancaman itu dilanggar, dan betapa lelahnya dirinya untuk sekedar menenangkan Jaejoong yang tidak mudah membuat Yunho-pun dengan tidak ikhlasnya mengurungkan niat baik(?)nya. Wajar tidak sih, jika Yunho merasa heran pada _umma_ dari calon isterinya itu mengingat sebelum ini Heechul–yang mengancam membatalkan pernikahan YunJae–juga yang paling bersemangat tentang usaha pe_yadong_an Yunho terhadap Jaejoong. Sepertinya kesimpulan Yunho tentang Heechul memang tidak kalah labil dari putera sulungnya itu tidaklah salah.

"Haa~h..." Yunho menghembuskan napasnya. "_Arraseo... kajja_ kita lanjutkan." Ucapnya merasa kalah dengan dalam hal melawan sikap dan sifat _cute_(?)Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengukirkan senyum manisnya. "Yeiy... Yunnie _hyung jjang_..!" ia berdiri kemudian dengan refleks mencium pipi kanan Yunho–hal yang biasa dilakukan pada orang terdekatnya jika keinginannya dituruti–yang beberapa detik kemudian membuat Yunho membatu sebelum menyeringai. Merasa tidak ada ruginya menuruti Jaejoong, kekek––

"Setelah punya _umma_ selesai kita cari pernak pernik Gajah dan _Hello Kitty_, _ne hyung_?!"

––e, hmm... sepertinya tidak. Ingatkan Yunho tentang betapa fanatiknya Jaejoong terhadap dua item yang Jaejoong sebutkan. Oh... mendengar nada begitu riang dan gembira dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho ingat tentang yang Heechul beritahukan padanya bahwa Jaejoong–juga–fanatik dalam hal berbelanja.

.

.

YJ

.

.

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong meremas ujung _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya waktu akan berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak pernah terkira olehnya hari ini addalh hari terakhir ia menyandang status _single_ pada KTP yang bahkan belum lama dimilikinya. Tidak pernah ia menduga bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan merelakan marganya berubah dan berganti dengan marga Jung dari Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menyangka dua hari setelah pengumuman kelulusannya dari _Senior High School_nya ia akan menjadi seorang pasangan–yang berperan sebagai istri–dari Jung Yunho._ Namja_ berkharisma tinggi yang kini tengah menyambut tamu diacara pernikahan mereka.

Ya Tuhan... Jaejoong benar-benar tegang saat ini. Apalagi setiap memikirnya ini adalah–sekali lagi–acara pernikahan MEREKA. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Hei, _chagiya_..." sapa Heechul yang tadi sempat meninggalkan putera sulungnya itu sendirian diruang yang memang terpisah.

Jaejoong menoleh lega melihat sang _umma_ yang saat ini memang tengah bgeitu dibutuhkan olehnya dari rasa gugup yang menderanya, "_Umma_..." panggil Jaejoong dengan nada merengkek. Ia segera memeluk Heechul yang menempatkan duduk disampingnya.

"_Aigoo_... anak _umma_ kenapa masih merengek dihari pernikahannya, _eoh_?" ucap Heechul dengan maksud menggoda anaknya yang kini bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung Jaejoong. "_Wae_? Kenapa anak _umma_ menangis dahari bahagianya..?" tanya Heechul dengan mata yang kini memerah. tidak bisa membayangkan jika putera sulungnya yang begitu manja kini akan ia lepas dan berikan pada _namja_ yang ia percaya mampu menjaga Jaejoong dengan segenap hatinya.

"_Minahae, umma_. Selama ini mungkin Joongie selalu membuat _umma_ yang lelah semakin lelah karena segala tingkah laku yang mungkin dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja Joongie lakukan." Ucap Jaejoong, "Mungkin banyak kesalahan yang umma sering maafkan dan umma abaikan sering Joongie lakuakan dan Joongie ulangi kesalahan yang sama selama _umma_ merawat dan membesarkan Joongie–" Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan air mata yang ia biarkan menetes. "–Terimakasih, karena selama ini _umma_ selalu melakukan dan memberi yang Joongie..," Jaejoong menarik kemudian menghembuskan napas berat disela rangakaian kata yang ingin ia ucapkan meskipun dengan terisak, "_Umma_ selalu mengutamakan segalanya untuk Joongie meskipun mungkin _umma_ tidak memperoleh apa yang terbaik dan apa yang _umma_ inginkan untuk diri _umma_ sendiri. Tapi, _umma_ merelekannya demi joongie yang sampai saat ini bahkan masih belum bisa memberi apapun untuk membalas semua yang pernah _umma_ beri dan _umma_ korbankan demi kebahagiaan dan semua yang terbaik untukku."

Heechul tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja putera sulungnya itu ucapkan. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kata itu keluar dari anaknya. Hal yang begitu membahagiakan dan menghangatkan untuknya. Sungguh. Semua kata Jaejoong mampu meleburkan semuanya yang mungkin pernah Heechul pikirkan atau setabas Heechul angankan saja tentang semua mungkin keluahn-keluhannya terhadap Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah nerharap apa yang ia lakuakan dan berikan untuk anak-anaknya dibalas. Bagi Heechul, asal anak-ankanya hidup dalam keadaan bahagia dalam arti sesungguhnya bisa mereka raih. Itu jauh lebih membuatnya bahagia. Dari segala hal apapun yang ada.

"_Mianhae, umma_... Joongie sangat mencintai, _umma_. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_..." Heechul meraih dan membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Karena mendadak bibirnya kelu. Tidak mampu mengucap beberapa kalimat selain–

"_Umma_... Joongie juga tahu jika _umma_ sangat mencintai Joongie. Sangat."

–untuk membalas kalimat panjang dari Jaejoong-nya. Dan ia-pun yakin, jika Jaejong mampu merasakan bagaimana rasa cinta seorang ibu yang tidak akan pernah lekang dimakan waktu untuk anaknya. Cinta terabadi, yang siapapun tidak mampu memberikannya. Karena siapapun ia yang hadir dalam kehidupan seorang anak untuk sebuah tawaran mencinatai dan dicintai pasti akan datang dengan cara yang berbeda.

.

.

"Apakah kau Jung Yunho atas nama Tuhan, mau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, hingga napasmu terhenti akan selalu mencintai, setia dan menghargai Kim Jaejoong sebegai pendamping hidupmu"

Yunho menolehkan wajah tampannya pada Jaejoong, sosok paling sempurnan yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Menatap lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang dan juga cinta. Bisakah hati dan pikiran Yunho goyah, jika hatinya telah begitu terjerat oleh Jaejoong yang memiliki apa yang orang lain tidak miliki. _Namja_ sempurna–untuknya–yang mampu menutup dan mengimbangi kekurangan yang ia miliki.

Yakin. Yunho begitu yakin dirinya tidak salah memilih Jaejoong sebagai orang yang akan ia jaga dan akan ia beri kebahagiaan semampunya. Ia akan hapus air mata jika ia tidak mampu untuk mencegah dan membiarkan air mata itu mnegalir dari mata indah Jaejoonnya. Ia akan beri sanddaran jika hati Jaejoong yang kalut tidak mampu diredakannya. Setia pada Jaejoong sebagai satu-satunya orang ia cintai dan membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali.

"Saya bersedia" ucap Yunho tegas tanpa ada keraguan.

"Dan pakah kau Kim Jaejoong atas nama Tuhan, mau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, hingga napasmu terhenti akan selalu mencintai, setia, berbakti dan menghargai Jung Yunho sebegai pendamping hidupmu."

Jantung Jaejoong yang telah berdetak lebih dan lebih kenang dari biasanya kini makin terpacu, manakala ia mendengar sumpah yang Pastor tanyakan untuk disanggupi olehnya. Jantung Jajoong berdebar makin menggila, bahkan matanya terasa panas untuk kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia nyatakan. Ia begitu tersentuh Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapnya yang hanya Yunho tujukan untuknnya saat _namja_ tinggi bersumpah.

Jaejoong tidak pernah ragu, jika Yunho adalah sosok sempurna yang diimpikan-impikan _yeojya-yeojya_ ataupun _uke-uke_ diluar sana. Jaejoong-pun mengakaui hal itu. Memang ia tidak begitu banyak mengetahui dan mengenal Yunho dalam seminggu–waktu yang baru disadarinya membuatnya menjadi dekat dengan Yunho–sebelum acara pernikahannya. Tapi, paling tidak banyak hal yang mampu memudarkan anggapan-anggapan tidak baik–yang dipikirkannya–tentang Yunho. Jaejoong tahu tidak ada menusia yang bisa sempurna tapi, ia mengerti jika Yunho mencintainya dengan cara yang sempurna yang Jaejoong mampu merasakannya. Mungkin Yunho tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan selamanya. Tapi, selama Yunho mampu menjaga cintanya, Jaejoong yakin, ada kebaghaiaan lain meskipun nilainya tidak akan berarti diamata orang lain.

"Saya bersedia."

Air mata yang Jaejoong bendung kini akhirnya-pun luruh. Merefleksikan kebahgiaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal Yunho menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Ia tenggelam dalam isaknya manakala cinta Yunho yang begitu besar mampu dirasakan olehnya. Ia terdiam, membiarkan air matanya tetap mengalir saat Yunho juga mencium keningnya. Ciumana yang mampu menghangatkan dan menyamankannya. Ciuman yang membuat merasa begitu dicintai, dilindungi dan berarti.

Membiarkan pasang mata yang menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan hati akan mengerti dan memahami betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

Jaejoong menyapukan pandangnnya keseluruh penjuru Gereja, melihat air mata yang jatuh untuk satu arti yang sama dari _umma appa_ Kim dan Jung. Juga Junsu sahabatnya. Dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu lama sebelum senyum lembut ia ukirkan dari bibirnya._ 'Junsu-ah... mungkin ternyata Yunho _hyung_ memang berjodoh denganku, kan? Kau lihat saat ini orang yang hendak kau jodohkan denganku telah resmi menjadi suamiku. Berdiri gagah untuk melindungiku. Padahal niat kedatanganmu minggu lalu yang kau niatkan untuk mempertemukann aku dengan Yunho _hyung_ justru berakhir hanya untuk membuatku menyaksikan pertengkarn konyol antara kau dan Yoochunmu. Ini takdir. Benarkan, Junsu-ah..?' _bantin Jaejoong manakala Junsu meraung dalam pelukan Yoochun. Sepertinya _namja_ imut itu mengerti dan mendengar isi hati Jaejoong–sahabatnya yang mengerti dirinya dan dimngerti olehnya.

_**TBC/END?**_

_Oke, sekian Chapter tujuhnya. Jika ada dalam mood baik saya lanjutkan untuk chapter berikutnya._

_Maaf untuk segala kekurangan, alur, plot, keterlambatan update dsbnya untuk ff gaje ini._

_Maaf untuk YunJaenya karena jujur, nggak tahu kenapa, saya paling nggak bisa bikin YunJae momment... *jambak Changmin_

_Selabil gaya ataupun cara menulis saya, sifat dan kerakter para cast(?)pun akan labil. *plak* terutama Jaejoong umma. *bow_

_Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau sifatnya berubah-ubah. Oke? *kedip_

_Jeongmal mianhae untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu mereview tapi tidak bisa saya balas dichapter ini._

_Insya Alloh chapter berikutnya bisa saya balas._

_Jadi, masih adakah yang berkenan? Review? ^^_

_Gamshahamnida... *bow_

_**Selamat menempuh hidup baru umma, appa...**_

_**Sakinah, mawadah, warohmah, yaa... ^^**_

_Pantun, ah : _

**Iket Changminnie ditiang bendera**

**Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya. **

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow**_

_**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.**_

_**Dan sepertinya judul sama cerita mulai melenceng jauh tidak terkira. *deep bow**_

_**::**_

_**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher chapter 8**_

_**::**_

_**Happy Reading:**_

_**;:;**_

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya bertumpu pada tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Sesekali ia menguap–merefleksikan rasa kantuknya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat ia mengetahui waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Lelah?" tanya suara berat berasal dari samping kanannya itu terdengar dalam.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Kapan acaranya selesai? Joongie sudah sangaat mengantuk, _hyung_." keluh Jaejoong pada sang penanya–Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum seraya membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Sepertinya masih sangat lama. Kau tahu, bukan? Kalau orang tua sudah bertemu?" ucap Yunho lembut, selembut senyumannya untuk sang pujaan hati. _*eaaaa_

"Tua? Seperti, _hyung_?" ucap Jaejoong polos. Yunho dengan rela memasang raut wajah kecut(?).

Yunho? tua? Yang benar saja. Usianya saat ini–dua puluh dua tahun–adalah usia dimana seseorang sedang semangat-semangatnya dalam kehidupan. Lagi pula, hanya karena Yunho lebih tua lima tahun dari Jaejoong bukan berarti ia setua itu juga, bukan? Gemas, Yunho hampir saja menjambak rambut yang kini tengah dipegangnya jika tidak mengingat rambut lembut yang tengah dalam genggamnya itu adalah rambut sang istri.

"Yeah... sesukamu saja." gumam Yunho meskipun merasa kesal juga. Namun, rasa lelah yang sama dengan Jaejoong membuatnya malas menanggapi kepolosan _namja_ cantik yang sudah ia rubah marganya itu.

"_Umma_, sepertinya Joongie sudah sangat lelah. Kalau kami undur diri lebih dahulu, tidak massalah, bukan?" ujar Yunho pada _umma_nya yang tengah bercengkrama hangat dengan besannya–_umma_ Jaejoong. Tidak tega melihat isterinya yang sudah kelelahan. Ia menatap anggota keluarga dan tamu undangannya bergantian. Sepertinya jika ia lebih dahulu pergi memang bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Mengingat acara saat ini hanya jamuan makan malam saja. Sedangkan acara memberi selamat pada mempelai dari keluarga maupun tamu undangan yang begitu banyak sudah dilakukannya dan Jaejoong dengan lancar.

Taemin dan Heeechul–yang juga mendengar ucapan Yunho–menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho yang memang tampak kelelahan. Mereka maklum saja, berdiri sekian jam untuk menjabat tangan dari sekian ribu orang tentu saja lelah. Sebahagia apapun keadaan dan suasananya. Kemudian, kedua ibu muda itupun mengangguk–memberikan ijin–bersamaan, "_Ne_, istirahatlah." Ucap Taemin lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada semuanya. _Annyeong_."pamit Yunho. ia memapah Jaejoong yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya dengan manja dilengan kekar Yunho.

"Mereka tampak lelah." Ucap Jung _beoji_ mengalihkan perhatian 2Min dan HanChul dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh.

"_Ne_, _ahjusshi_. Aku sudah memberi tahukan pada MC untuk memberitahukannya." Ucap Hechul.

"Sepertinya tidak malam ini prosesnya." cletuk Jung _beoji_ terdengar kecewa.

"Huh?" 2Min, HanChul bersamaan.

"Cicit." Kedua pasang ornag tua muda itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud dari Jung _beoji_. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, menanyakan maksud dan hal yang sama, Sebelum...

"CICIT." Seru mereka bersamaan setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya mampu me_loading_. Membuat perhatian para tamu seketika tertuju pada satu kepung tempat duduk melingkar(?) yang ditempati oleh pemilik hajat(?).

Jung _beoji_ menepuk keningnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan ke_lola_an orang-orang yang biasanya paling cepat tanggap dengan hal 'Iya-iya' seperti ini. _Namja_ lanjut usia itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang-orang yang memang sudah dekat dengannya itu tertawa garing dn membungkuk minta pada tamu undangan.

Menghilangkan wibawa dan harisma saja. Ckckckc...

.

.

.

Yunho kembali memperbaiki letak Jaejoong yang kini ia gendong dipunggungnya. Tadi dalam perjalanan menuju kekamar apartemen yang akan ditempati mereka, Jaejoong berjalan seakan nyawanya tadi memang hanya tinggal tunggu tiup(?) saja sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menelannya.

Setelah membuka kemudian menutup pintu kamar yang akan ditempati olehnya dan juga Jaejoong mulai malam ini, Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan lembut diatas kasur bertabur kelopak bunga mawar itu.

Yunho bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang berisi pakaiannya dan juga Jaejoong. setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhknnya ia segera mengganti _tuxedo_nya dengan sebuah piyama.

Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan keringat sebiji Jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya, saat tangannya terulur pada tuxedo Jaejoong. Dan kemudian, napasnya-pun tertahan karena dihadapannya sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkankannya.

Memantapkan hati, Yunho melucuti pakaian Jaejoong.

Menghembuskan napasnya lega, mengusap keringat yang membassahi pelipisnya setelah akhirnya _namja manly _itu berhasil membuka _tuxedo_ Jaejoong dan menggantinya dengan sebuah piyama warna biru yang dilakukannya dengan cukup menderita(?) karena penuh cobaan.

Yunho kali ini menghembuskan napasnya berat. Berusaha meredakan gejolak yang sudah diubun-ubunnya sejak tadi. Apalagi, melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur tanpa pertahanan seperti saat ini. Ia sungguh ingin segera memakan Jaejoong bulat-bulat. Namun, ia segera menepis keinginan dan menahan gairahnya akan Jaejoong yang entah mengapa begitu bersemangat dan melonjak(?) sebagaimanapun ia menginginkannya.

"Sepertinya Yunnie kecil harus puasa." Ucapnya pelan seraya menatap miris bagian selangkangannya.

Sekali ini ia mengalah pada sisi malaikatanya. Menahan keinginanya untuk segera melaukan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada Jaejoong. Ia cukup tahu posisi dan mengerti bagaimana rasa lelah yang Jaejoong rasa. Apalagi _namja_ cantiknya itu bahkan sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut lelahnya. Begitu nampak dengan jelas diwajah cantik Jaejoong meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur lelap.

Sepersekian detik raut wajah Yunho berubah melembut, tidak ada lagi kemesuman. Hanya ada raut bahagia yang tercetak jelas disana. Sebelah tangannya terulur membelai lembut wajah putih Jaejoong. wajah damainya saat tertidur membuat Yunho luluh. Ia memberikan ciuman dikening dan bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut–sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, menjadi istriku." Jaejoong menggumam pelan mendengar bisikan itu. Ia memeluk lengan yang Yunho jadikan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Jaejoong dari samping.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, menempatkan tubuhnya berbaring disamping kiri Jaejoong. Beruntung iapun telah mengganti _tuxedo_nya dengan piyama, jadi ia segera saja menyamankan tubuhnya. Merapat pada Jaejoong yang memeluk lengannya kian erat. Tangannya yang tadi terbebas memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"_Jaljayo_." Ucap Yunho lembut setelah memberikan satu ciuman lagi dikening Jaejoong. kemudian iapun dengan cepat menyusul Jaejoong kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menegedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Melihat Yunho dalam keadaan sedekat ini sejak ia bangun dan tersadar sepenunya itu mampu melumpuhkan semua sarafnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut, seakan bingung dengan Yunho yang tengah terlelap didepan matanya dengan lengan _namja manly_ itu melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Wajah Yunho yang tampan begitu dekat dengan wajah cantiknya karena ia mendongak.

Sedekat ini, dengan Yunho diatas ranjang dan berada dalam satu selimut yang sama, membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan liar. Sekelebat bayangan hari kemarin–tentang pernikahannya–mampu membuat wajah yang semula hanya berwarna putih bersih kini ternoda semburat merah yang merambat cepat memenuhi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Yunho dan dirinya kini menjadi pasangan hidup. Melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah didada bidang sang suami setelah dengan berani mencuri satu ciuman singkat dibibir hati Yunho.

"_Nappeun_, hm?" ucap Yunho yang terusik karena ciuman Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai saat merasakan Jaejoong menegang dalam pelukannya. "Mencuri itu dosa, _chagi_." ucap Yunho. Ia meraih dagu Jaejoong dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang Yunho tekuk. Mempertemukan mata musangnya dengan mata besar Jaejoong yang berbinar cerah.

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan Yunho diwajahnya. "Kau–seorang pencuri, harus dihukum." ucap Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong yang baru saja membuka matanya dengan segera menutup mataya kembali begitu erat saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ketakutan–atau harapannya?–benar-benar terjadi. Bibirnya benar-benar merasakan bibir hati Yunho menekan dengan lembut. Yunho benar-benar menciumnya. Teramat lembut.

"Ngh..." lenguh Jaejoong pelan saat merasakan sapuan lidah Yunho diatas permukaan bibirnya. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya dileher Yunho yang kini derada dalam posisi menindihnya. Sebelah lengannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk sesekali membelai lembut rambut dan wajah Yunho. Mengikuti instingnya?

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya pada Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya itu mulai sulit dalam pernapasannya. Ia dan juga Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan secara bersamaan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya dengan lembut. Merapikan poni Jaejoong yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum lembut dibalas oleh Jaejoong dengan semyum yang sama lembutnya.

Sekali lagi, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya. Membuat Jaejoong yang tidak seberapa berat duduk diatas pertunya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ciuman Yunho kini terasa lebih menuntut, Jaejoong tahu itu. Merasakan Yunho begitu agresif melumat bibir bagian atasnya.

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya bingung dengan posisinya dan apa yang harus diperbuatnya dengan ciuman Yunho yang terasa berbeda, membuka mulutnya saat lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk sela bibirnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut namun kemudian mengerang pelan saat lidah Yunho membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kian erat dan tanpa sadar iapun menyapa lidah Yunho. Membalas lilitan lidah Yunho pada lidahnya.

Keduan tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho yang bisa dijangkaunya dari atas. Ia bergetar saat merasakan telapak tangan Yunho yang tidak sehalus tangannya mengusap pelan kulit pinggangnya–salah satu daerah yang menjadi titik sensitif ditubuhnya.

"Mhh..." desah Jaejoong dalam tautan bibirnya dan Yunho yang kian terasa dalam dan semakin dalam.

Merasa napasnyapun mulai menipis, Yunho melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih bersih kemudian mengecup pelan permukaan leher Jaejoong. Yunho menjilat sebelum meyesap bagian yang menjadi titik sensitif dileher Jaejoong. Membuat bercak merah keunguan menghias leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya secara refleks. Memberikan akses lebih luas bagi Yunho.

"Ah... Yun-Yunnie..." desah Jaejooog saat sebuah tanda kembali Yunho ciptakan. Kali ini pada tanda lahir Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho yang berada didalam piyama Jaejoong bergerak naik, mencoba meraih bagian atas tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit gemuk, sebelum...

"Jae _noona_, hueee..." raungan dari Changmin membuat pengantin baru itu terdiam dengan tubuh kaku.

.

.

.

Changmin memeluk perutnya yang terasa lapar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil dengan cepat menyusuri lorong. Mata bulatnya menatap pada nomor-nomor kamar apartemen yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong. Mungkin karena masih pagi, jadi masih benyak orang yang berlalu lalang untuk sekdar keluar menuju tempat kerjanya atau sekedar ber_jogging_–seperti _umma_ dan _appa_nya.

"Ah, nomol 9095." Changmin menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamar yang nomornya baru saja dilafalkan.

Tangan mungilnya menggapai knop pintu yang anehnya tidak terkunci. Ia tersenyum lebar. Harapan akan perutnya yang kelaparan nampaknya akan segera terisi.

Changmin membawa langkah kecilnya menuju ruang makan. Senyumnya pudar berganti kerucutan dibibir saat tidak mendapati apapun dimeja makan. Bahkan, tidak ada bekas ataupun tnda-tanda seseorang membuat sebuah menu makanan. Dengan kesal Changmin berjalan menuju kamar yang ia tahu adalah kamar dari Jaejoong. Ia memang pernah datang kesini sebelum acara pernikahan. Kalau tidak salah mengingat, saat itu ia dan Jaejoong diajak oleh Yunho untuk melengkapi isi apartemen ini.

Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, dan matanya seketika membelalak. Melihat Jaejoong tengah duduk dan membungkuk diatas perut Yunho–dengan _namja_ yang kata _umma_nya sudah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya itu tengah mencium, menggigit, menjilat kemudian menyesap bagian leher dari Jaejoong. Bulir air mata turun dari mata besar Changmin.

"Jae _noona_, hueeee..." raungnya.

.

.

"Jae _noona_, hueee..." raungan dari Changmin membuat pengantin baru itu terdiam dengan tubuh kaku.

Yunho yang dengan cepat menguasai diri, segera bangkit. Membuat Jaejoong yang masih membatu kini terduduk dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang memerah hebat. Yunho mengecup sekilas hidung mancung Jaejoong. ia mendudukan isterinya itu diatas kasur sebelum mendekat pada Changmin yang masih menagis.

"Changmin-_ah_" panggil Yunho pelan. Namun, raungan Changmin kian keras melihat Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. _Namja_ mungil lima tahun itu terduduk. Kakinya menendang-nendang kedepan. Ia hampir menggulingkan tubuhnya namun didahului oleh Yunho yang kemudian membawa tubuh Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Lepas! Min mau sama Jae _noona._ _Ahjussi_ jahat. Min mau tulun. Tulun... huhuhu." Changmin meronta dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Changmin kenapa, hm? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah, Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan panik dan khawatir. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itupun sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Ia hendak bangkit namun Yunho mengisayaratkan pada Jaejoong untuk tetap ditempat. Sebagai gantinya, Yunho membawa Changmin menuju Jaejoong.

Changmin yang sepertinya marah, menatap tajam pada Yunho. lengan kecilnya menjambak rambut _namja_ dengan tinggi badan 187 cm itu, "_Ahjussi_ jahat. _Ahjussi_ jelek. Lihat Jae _noona_, huks..?! Kenapa Jae _noona_ tadi diam saja dan wajahnya melah sepelti itu? Huhuhu... _Noona_nya Min pasti jadi vampil kalena tadi _ahjussi_ gigit. Huaaa, _noona_... huks... huks..." marahnya imut.

"Sakit, Changmin-_ah,_" ucap Yunho berusaha menghentikan jambakan bengis dari Changmin. "_Noona_mu tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kaget karena Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan menangis. Benarkan, Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

Changmin dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca menatap Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat setelah Yunho menempatkan Changmin duduk dikasur–berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Huhuhu..." tangisnya dipelukan Jaejoong.

"_Uljimma_. _Hyung_ baik-baik saja, Changmin-_ah_. Sungguh." Ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir.

"_Noona, gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Changmin disela isaknya. Masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "_Gwaenchanayo_."

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Nah, _hyung_ juga sudah bilang, _hyung_mu tidak apa-apa kan, Changmin-_ah_?" ucap Yunho nimbrung.

"_Keundae_, Kenapa lehel Jae _noona_ melah-melah? Huaaa... _ahjussi_ jelek! _Noona_ Min benelan jadi vampil." Ucap Changmin lagi. Mengira apa yang tadi Yunho lakukan terhadap Jaejoong adalah proses merubah manusia menjadi Vampire, bukannya proses menuju pembuatan seseorang.

"Vampire?" beo Jaejoong. Mata besarnya membulat _horror_. Ia mengusap pelan lehernya yang berbekas merah keunguan kemudian menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, _My_... jangan lagi." Ucap Yunho sebelum kembali mendengar Jaejoongpun telah ikut bergabung menangis. Membuat Changmin kian hebat tangisnya...

Jaejoong masih polos. Harusnya Yunho ingat akan hal itu. Bahkan, _namja_ berstatus isterinya itu masih percaya akan perkataan–tuduhan–dari Changmin. Apa Yunho sesial itu? Hanya karena dipergoki berbuat mesum oleh anak berusia lima tahun yang daya imajinasinya tinggi itu dirinya disangka sesosok penghisap darah manusia. Memangnya _Clan Cullen_ tersesat di Korea dan menjadikannya salah satu anggotanya? Menandai isterinya saja sampai difitnah(?) jadi perubah manusia begitu. Pikir Yunho tiba-tiba pundung.

Yunho mendesah pasrah menghadapi duo ini. Membiarkan kedua _namja_ yang lahir dari rahim yang sama itu menyenandungkan 'nyanyian' pagi hari.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Mata musangnya melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menggumam pelan saat waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Waktu yang sudah sangat siang untuknya, Jaejoong, dan Changmin menyelesaikan sebuah sarapan.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Yunho harus menenangkan dua orang yang menangis heboh untuk alasan yang konyol. Menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam hanya untuk menjelaskan dan memberi pengertian pada kedua orang pemilik darah yang sama itu. Dua orang yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Ia menopang dagu melihat pada Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin. Tangan adik iparnya itu tidak berhenti bergerak menuju mulut kecilnya untuk memakan buah Jeruk.

"Mengantar Min pada _umma_." Jawab Jaejoong, "Pasti _umma_ khawatir karena Changmin pergi tanpa ijin begini." Lanjutnya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Yunho bermaksud baik.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Mereka di Hotel depan apartemen kita, kan? Tidak jauh."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu. Aku mau membereskan beberapa berkas diruang kerjaku. Kau... cepat kembali. _Ne_?" ucap Yunho. Ia mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Yah_!"seru Changmin yang tidak terima dan Jaejoong yang mendelikan(?) matanya kesal pada Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan. Cuek pada Jaejoong yang tengah _blushing_ dan Changmin yang tengah men_deathglare_ sadis dirinya karena mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong.

"_Aish_..." kesal Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho mendongakan kepalanya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dengan Jaejoong yang kini telah berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat gestur Jaejoong yang lucu. Apalagi wajahnya menggemaskan karena terhiasi semburat merah. Namun, tidak lama kemudian sebuah seringai mesum terkembang dibibirnya. Apalagi, melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan tangan yang meremas ujung bajunya.

Sepertinya sang ibu mertua telah memberikan 'kursus' pada isteri polosnya ini. Khufufufu...

Memang tidak ada ruginya–beruntung malah–membiarkan Jaejoong mengantar Changmin pada ibunya yang punya benyak ide sepertinya. Yunho memang tepat dalam memilih. Sudah terhindar dari Changmin yang berpotensi besar mengacaukan 'acaranya', ia-pun kini dapat dengan bebas berbuat 'semaunya' pada Jaejoong.

Yunho mengisyarakan Jaejoong dengan tangannya untuk mendekat padanya. Begitu _namja_ cantik itu berada dihadapannya, ia membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Memutar kursi menghadap pada kaca yang dipunggunginya.

"Cepat sekali, eh?" Ucap Yunho basa basi. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong merambat pada kepala bagian belakang Jaejoong. Memberikan rasa nyaman pada Jaejoong agar bisa rileks dengan dirinya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan, meraih kenyamanan yang Yunho tawarkan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

"_Umma_ mengusirku." Ucap Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"_Aigoo_... Kasihan sekali _nae baby_, diusir oleh _umma_nya sendiri." Kekeh Yunho meledek.

Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Namun, tidak menaggapi ledekan dari suaminya.

Mata Jaejoog berbinar cerah, senyum lembut tersungging dibibirnya.

"Joongie tidak menyangka, Seoul dari atas sini tetap trelihat indah meskipun siang hari." Ucap Jaejoong yang disetujui Yunho. Dari lantai lima belas gedung apartemennya, pemandangan Kota Seoul disiang hari memang tidak kalah indahnya disaat malam hari.

Jaejoong berbalik duduk menyamping kedua lengannya dilingkarkan pada leher Yunho yang sedikit tersentak karena gerakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. _Namja_ pemilik pinggang seperi _yeojya_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu dan leher jenjang suaminya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat penjelasan-penjelasan dari _umma_nya tentang kewajiban-kewajibannya sebagai seorang isteri dan proses-prosos menjalankan tugasnya–terlebih setelah ada tanda dilehernya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yunho lembut. Ia mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Aniyo_." Bisiknya.

Yunho membiarkan keheningan diantara mereka untuk beberapa lama. Membiarkan hatinya dan Jaejoong yang berbicara(?). Membiarkan perasaan diantara mereka yang mengungkapkannya. Memebiarkan aura dengan warna pink mengembang diudara disekitar mereka. Hingga–

"_Hyung_."

–panggilan Jaejoong pelan memecahkan keheningan. Ia mendongak menatap pada Yunho. Tatapan matanya lembut membalas tatapan penuh cinta dari Yunho.

"_Saranghae._" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Mengungakapkan perasaan yang mendesaknya untuk disampaikan. Dan, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kata cinta.

Dengan percaya diri Jaejoong kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho.

Yunho awalnya hanya diam. Terhanyut akan perasaan hangat karena mendengar kata cinta dari Jaejoong.

Tidak ingin Jaejoong salah paham dan kecewa, ia balas menekan bibir Jaejoong sebelum melumatnya lembut. Setelah beberapa lama, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya pada Jaejoong, kemudian memepertemukan keningnya dengan kening isterinya.

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar lirih. Membuat Yunho kebingungan setengah mati. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia–apalagi Jaejoong, pasti–sudah sangat lapar karena mereka melewatkan jam makan siang tadi.

Yunho mendekat memebelai lembut rambut Jaejoong yang halus. Namun, Jaejoong justru menepisnya.

"_Mianhae_, Boo." Sesal Yunho.

Memang sejak ciuamannya dan Jaejoong diruang kerjanya tadi Ia memuluskan niat 'baik'nya yang semalam terpaksa ia tunda karena rasa lelah yang mendera. Ia melakukannya berberapa kali, hingga Jaejoong yang polos dan pemula jatuh pingsan. Ini juga yang pertama kali untuknya melakukannya dengan seseorang. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia hanya bermain solo. Yah, cukuplah untuk membuatnya mengatur stamina. _*blushing parah*_

"Hiks..." Jaejoong menjawab dengan isaknya.

"Marahnya nanti lagi, ne? Kita makan dulu. Kau pasti lapar." Ucap Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong megangkat kepalanya dari bantal kemudian melemparkan bantal itu pada Yunho. Air matanya masih mengalir. Wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu dan sakit itu meringis. Ia mendesis pelan karena tadi ia bergerak cepat. Menyebabkan bagian tubunya ngilu.

"Huhuhu... pokoknya Joongie tidak mau bicara sama Yunnie _hyung_. Yunnie _hyung_ jahat. Membuat _butt_ Joongie sampai sesakit ini. Badan Joongie hampir patah gara-gara Yunnie... huhuhu."

Yunho meringis melihat badan Jaejoong yang putih kini seperti terkena cacar(?). Hampir disetiap bagian tubuhnya terdapat bercak warna merah keunguan.

"Joongie mau pulang..." rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekat lagi pada Jaejoong, "Ini rumahmu, Boo."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pulang kerumah, _umma_. Pokoknya pulangkan saja Joongie pada Ibu Joongie. Yunnie _hyung_ pembohong, dan suka ingkar janji. Hiks... padahal katanya tidak boleh bohong pada pasangnnya. Apalagi sampai ingkar janji. Huhuhu... Joongi marah sama Yunnie–dan Yunnie jangan pegang-pegang." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia men_deathglare_ Yunho yang berusaha membelai puncak kepalanya.

Yunho mendesah pelan, "_Ne, ne_... Aku antar BooJae kerumah _umma_. Tapi, BooJaejoongie mandi dan obati sakitnya Joongie dulu, _eotte_?" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Bibirnya mengerucut dan tangannya terulur kedepan–minta gendong. Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia mencubit hidung Jaejoong karena gemas.

"Katanya marah dan jangan sentuh?" goda Yunho seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang tidak melingkar dileher Yunho ia gunakan untuk menggeplak sayang kepala Yunho.

"Yunnie yang harus tanggung jawab. Memangya karena siapa Joongie begini, huh? Joongie tidak bisa berjalan juga gara-gara Yunnie_ hyung_" ucap Jaejoong jengkel. Bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut sangat nyeri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, meneggelemkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Yunho.

"Sakit sekalikah?" Tanya Yunho lembut. "_Mianhae_..." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Yunnie melakukannya tiga kali. Padahal katanya cuma mau satu kali ditambah satu 'porsi' tambahannya. Tapi, Yunnie _hyung_ malah nambah dua kali." Ucap Jaejong. Ia menekuk kedua jarinya. Memperlihatkan ketiga jari lentiknya yang berdiri(?) pada Yunho. Memberitahukan jumlah ekhem Ronde ekhem yang Yunho takhlukan.

"Sakit sekali, _hyungie_. Tidak seperti yang Yunnie _hyung_ bilang, 'sakitnya Cuma sebentar, setelah itu pasti nyaman'." Rengek Jaejoong. Ia-pun gagal menirukan nada suara berat Yunho untuk kalimat terakhirnya.

"Lain kali Yunnie _hyung_ harus dibawah. Biar merasakan yang Joongie rasakan." Tegas Jaejoong.

Yunho tergelak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia memandang geli pada Jaejoong yang mendelikan matanya.

"Jangan tertawa." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Joongie, BooJae, _baby_... lihat seberapa besar 'adik'mu?" Yunho melirik pada bagian bawah Jaejoong. Ia hendak tertawa lagi namun tidak jadi karena melihat Jaejoong yang tersipu malu. Ia malah menggoda Jaejoong dengan terus menatap 'adik' Jaejoong.

"_Yah_! Jangan lihat!" Jaejoong berseru memalingkan wajah Yunho kemudian menutup daerah pribadinya.

Yunho terkekeh, "Kalau 'punya' Joongie bisa lebih besar dari 'punya'ku... BooJae boleh diatas Yunnie."

Yunho terkekeh tidak jelas melihat Jaejoong yang memajukan bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ cantiknya itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang sudah merasa dan menyadari tidak akan bisa membuat 'milik'nya lebih besar dari 'milik' Yunho.

**TBC/DELETE?**

_**Balasan Review:**_

Guest (1): ini udah lanjut. ;)

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Desi2121: Hehe, kadang aku juga nggak ngerti sama tulisanku sendiri, apalagi orang lain. Hiksu... *pundung

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Guest2 (Chapter 4): Gwaenchanayo, terima kasih masukannya.*bow

Semoga Chapter ini dan kedepannya sudah nggak lebay banget. Maklum saya labil, jadi ya begini. Alay. Kekeke. *pundung #remes ujung baju.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

KishiZera: Aku lanjutin, nih... nggak papa, dong? :D

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Julie Namikaze: Mungkin karena Changmin emang imut(?) jadi ngakak dah.

Terima kasih. Alhamdulillaah kalau ada yang masih terhibur.

Terima kasih sudah mau nunggu, Ini udah lanjut.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Jaecha: Iya masih TBC nih, Chingu. :0

Orang ketiga? Ada nggak, yaa? *kedip2

Dalam hubungan ada jalan terjalnya, kan? Nanti juga YJ ngalamin. *disate YJ

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Jung Hana Cassie: Soooo? Tetap review, ya? *plak#ngelunjak.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Royalblue5: Gwaenchanayo. Terima kasih meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Iya, aku nggak edit lagi. Jadi, cacat kemana-mana (miss)typo(s) berkeliaran. Ini aku ngetik ngulang. Setengah Chapternya sempat kehapus dan hilang. *culong.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Kyumin defender(Chapter 1): Gomawo sudah baca. tetep baca dan tunggu, ya? *promo

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Red Ocean: Ini lanjutannya. Tunggu sampe YJ punya baby, ya? *ngarep

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

KyoKyorae: Nggak tahu, cuman ngasal sambil bayangin Max Changmin juga kayak gini. Saya juga jatuh cinta setengah hidup sama changmin kecil. *garuk2Mangdungie

Malam pertama? Diatas masuknya lancar, kan? XD

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

KimShippo: Ini romantisnya sudah labih dari cukup dan banyak, kan? *mata berkaca2

Nikah, udah. NC, udah. Tunggu hamilnya umma, ne? *ngikik

Ini dilanjut, mian nggak cepet.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Anami: Iya, udah Nikah YunJaenya.*tebar konfetti.

Ini dilanjut dan sudah update. Mian nggak kilat.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Xxruuxx: itulah Changmin, sipolos biang troulemaker. *gaplok

Diatas, sudah masuk NC, dong? *kedip2keringetan.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Nara-chan: Aku TBCin, chingu. Udah ya, terharunya. *peluk ampe sesek #plak

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Dededeepeo: iyaaaa... huhuhu. Maklum, saya pecinta typo. *disiram #pundung.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Meirah1111: Mian, untuk kekurangan dan ketidak nyamanannya. Tadinya aku mau cepetin tapi, takutnya malah jadi ngos-ngosan. Ternyata malah jadinya begini. *urek2pasir.

Tapi, alhamdulillaah deh, Cuma beberapa yang diskip. Berarti nggak semuanya.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Guest (3): Gwaenchanayo, udah mau komen.

Musibah, bisa Yunho rubah jadi berkah kalau dapetnya Jaejoong. hohoho...

Belum end. Baca dan tunggu sampe end. Ne? *ngarep

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Lipminnie: Yah, garis Yunho emang untuk Jaejoong. Sepolos apapun Yunho terima. Meskipun sampe ngenes.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Ryukey: Iya, belum end, kok. Tunggu sampai moment M-pregnya ada, ya? *ngelunjak

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

8cloud3024: Iya, udah nikah YunJanya. Udah ningkat kan, Ratenya? *nyengir nista.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Guest (4): Aku, TBCin, chingu.

Udah seru belum? :D

Udah nggak bisa bales bantunnya, tapi, ini udah banyak kan, YunJaenya?

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Qhia503: Guest yang mana, ya? ^^a

Log-in nggak log-in, saya berterima kasih, ya...

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Cherry Bear86 YunJae: Ini sudah lanjut. :D

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Aoi Ko Mamoru: Ini dilanjut. Kekeke... gitu, ya? Hihihi... aku nggak bakat bikin yang nyentuh-nyentuh(?) soalnya.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Kim Laila : ini dilanjut, sampe punya Cucu? ==' *horror bayangin YJ punya uban #plak

Sosweet, kawinannya, YunJae? Alhamdulillaah...

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Chan Nuriza: Terima kasih. Kan Changmin bukan anak YunJae, jadi mudah-mudahan kulkasnya aman. *nggak yakin

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

JennyChan: hehe, terima kasih, aku jaga kesehatan, kok. Chingu juga, ya? *lah?

Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

Kucing liar: Yup, udah nikah YunJaenya.

Ini dilanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi? ^^

_**Chapter 8 hanya seperti ini, semoga bisa diterima.**_

_**Terima kasih yang masih setia menunggu dan mereview.**_

_**Maaf untuk segala kekurangan ff ini.**_

_**Maaf jika ada nama reviewer yang terlewat dan tidak terbalas.*deepdeepbow**_

_**Semata karena kekurangan saya.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other**

**Rate: T (Tetap disini dulu)**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya. **

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow**_

_**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.**_

_**Dan sepertinya judul sama cerita mulai melenceng jauh tidak terkira. *deep bow**_

_**Yang berharap ada Changmin yang menggemaskan dan Jaejoong yang polos kelewatan, dichapter ini tidak ada. Ceritanya chapter ini rada serius(?).**_

_**::**_

_**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 9**_

_**::**_

_**Happy Reading:**_

Suara cicit burung mulai menyanyikan lantunan untuk menyampaikan pagi telah datang. Sinar Matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah gorden warna putih dikamar bernuansa cerah itu menyapa mata yang masih tertutup. Mengusiknya untuk segera membuka dan menampakan binar bening yang selalu terpancar dari sana.

Menarik selimut menutupi matanya, _namja_ cantik yang masih setengah sadar itu membawa tubuh mungilnya merangsek mencari kenyamana dan kehangatan yang dikenalnya. Ia mengerang pelan karena seberapapun ia berusaha, ia tidak mendapatkan kenyaman dan kehangatan dari sumber yang diharapkannya ada.

"Ngh..." keluhnya memutuskan untuk membuka mata.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasakan dingin disisi lain kasurnya yang seharusanya terasa hangat karena ada seseorang yang menempatinya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya _namja_ cantik lain yang berstatus sebagai _umma_nya.

"_Umma_."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Heechul lembut. Ibu dua anak itu membuka gorden lebar-lebar. Memberikan akses pada sang Mentari untuk leluasa masuk.

"Buruk, _umma_." Jawab Jaejoong. Menggulingkan kembali badannya dan meraih boneka Gajahnya untuk ia peluk.

"_Wae_? Apa badanmu masih sakit?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya pada ChangChang. Heechul mendekat pada Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut lembut sulungnya.

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Y-Yun_nie hyung_?" ucap Jaejoong dengan ragu dan malu-malu.

Hooo... ternyata Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong dalam _mood_ buruknya. Heechul hanya menyeringai sesaat. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin menggoda putera sulungnya. Tapi, melihat Jaejoong adalah pengantin baru(hubungannya apa?) ia jadi mengurungkan niat baiknya itu. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik meskipun tidak begitu buruk mengingat ia sudah harus melepas puteranya. Apalagi, satu malam setelah pernikahn itu, benar-benar membuatnya uring-uringan. Ditambah lagi_ appa _dari anak-anaknya yang membuat salah satu bagian tubuhnya sejak pagi tadi hingga sekarang terasa sangat nyeri, hanya karena tidak ingin kalah dengan anak dan menantunya. Chk.

"Dia sedang _jogging_. Tak perlu khawatir. Semalam ia menginap disini meskipun kau usir. Ia tidur bersama dengan Changmin." Ucap Heechul.

Jaejoong justru makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sedikit cemburu karena mendengar Yunho lebih memilih tidur bersama dengan adiknya dari pada ia yang berstatus sebagai isterinya. Masih baru dan masih anget-angetnya(?).

Ng, tapi? Jaejoong menyadari itu juga memang salahnya. Kesal, Jaejoong menaikan kembali selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir Kepedofilan Yunho kembali, kan?" ujar Heechul cuek. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong menggeleng kepalanya meskipun terbungkus selimut.

Tentu saja tidak. Yunho dan yang lainnya sudah membuktikan bahwa Yunho–suami tertampannya–bukanlah seorang pedofil. Meskipun, agak gemas karena kalau Yunho sudah bersama dengan anak-anak Yunho akan menjadi sosok lain–mengesankan seperti seorang pedofil.

"Lalu?"

Heechul menghembuskan napasnya karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Entah apa yang sedang putera cantiknya itu pikirkan dan rasakan. _Namja_ energik meskipun sudah tidak lagi muda itu mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Yasudah. _Umma_ tunggu kau sarapan. _Appa_mu membuat nasi goreng China. Cepatlah menyusul."

Jaejoong menggumam pelan menjawab Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu kemudian membuka lilitan selimutnya sesaat setelah dirinya memastikan sang_ umma_ telah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamarnya, membawa pikirannya menarawang jauh kemana-kemana. Salah satunya rasa bersalah yang menguasainya. Saat kemarin ia berendam di _bathub_ dengan air hangat yang mampu membuat tubuhnya merasakan rileks, berbagai macam pikiran menyergap masuk dalam otaknya. Tidak, ia tidak lagi memikirkan rasa sakit akibat Yunho. Karena sesungguhnya iapun menikmati hal 'itu'. Tidak munafik, hal 'itu' adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi, ada perasaan yang membuatnya sedikit merasa enggan dan segan. Bukan. Bukan masalah dalam kewajibannya sebagai pihak yang berstatus sebagai isteri.

Awalnya, ia sebenarnya ingin mengurungkan niatnya saat kemarin ia meminta diantar kerumah _umma_nya yang ternyata dituruti oleh Yunho Karena, ia sendiri sudah tidak memikirkan alasannya meminta hal itu. Namun, Jaejoong merasa memang ada yang harus dipikirkannya baik-baik. Ia bahkan sampai meminta ditinggal–yang sebenarnya hanya sementara, tidak ditinggal sampai pagi seperti ini oleh Yunho–dikamar lamanya dirumah yang sudah bukan lagi menjadi tempatnya kini bernaung.

Ia merasa sedikit berlebihan untuk hal ini. Hanya saja, ada rasa takut yang entah mengapa merasuk pada dirinya. Setelah kemarin ada Satu hal–atau justru lebih–lagi yang ia tahu tentang Yunho dan kehidupan. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus ia rubah dan ia mengerti pada dirinya untuk menghadapi Rumah tangga dan semua isi dari rumah tangga itu sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya suara _bass_ itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Yunho mengelus punggung Vick–anjing yang dimiliki oleh Kim _family_–dengan lembut. Ia memberikan air minum untuk Vick yang nampak kelelahan. Mungkin karena menemani dirinya ber_jogging_ mengelilingi kompleks elit ini.

Seraya mengusap keringat yang masih tersisa dibagian tubuhnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil, Yunho berjalan memasuki rumah mertuanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Vick yang dibalas dengan gonggongan dari anjing berbulu putih itu.

"Oh, Yunho." sapa Hangeng dengan celemek warna hitam yang tengah dipakainya.

"_Ne, appa_." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum yang ramah. "Apa yang sedang _appa_ buat?" tanya Yunho. Mata musangnya melihat pada bumbu-bumbu yang tidak diketahuinya tertata rapi dimeja dapur.

"Nasi goreng China. Kau harus mencobanya karena kau belum sempat merasakannya." Ucap _namja_ keturunan China itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pada _appa_mu kau ramah begitu. Tapi, kalau padaku? Cih." Sinis Heechul pada Yunho.

Yunho nyengir pada Heechul dan tersenyum meledek, hampir membuat sang ibu mertuanya itu melayangkan geplakan padanya kalau saja Hangeng tidak mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Ah, Yun..." panggil Heechul teringat akan putera sulungnya. "Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang tidak mood. Kau bicaralah padanya."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya seraya membawa gelas yang sudah habis isinya itu pada bak wastafel.

Heechul mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu, aku melihat Jaejoong dulu." Pamit Yunho setelah selesai membersihkan gelas yang baru saja dipakainya.

.

Yunho melangkahnkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar isterinya. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Changmin yang sepertinya sudah bersiap menuju sekolahnya.

Membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan pelan, Yunho mendapati isterinya seperti tengah memikirkan suatu hal yang serius? Karena bahkan kehadirannya saja tidak Jaejoong sadari.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya pada sang isteri.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya suara _bass_ itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong tersentak dari pikirannya. Menatap pada suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"_A-aniya_..." jawabnya pelan.

Yunho memicingkan matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

"_Wae geurae_?" tanyanya lembut. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Jaejoong menatap yunho sedikit ragu namun ia tetap...

"_H-hyung_..."

... memanggil Yunho dengan irih.

Yunho diam, tidak menjawab. Ia tahu Jaejoong masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia saat ini akan mendengarkan Jaejoong saja, membiarkan sang isteri berbicara tanpa menyelanya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Menatap langsung pada mata Yunho, "_Mianhae_... maafkan, J-Joong_ie._ Joong_ie_ tidak tahu kenapa tapi, Joong_ie_ merasa sedikit takut. Bukan, _hyung_. bukan takut pada _hyung_ tentu saja. Joong_ie_ takut, pada diri Joong_ie_ sendiri. Sebelumnya Joong_ie_ tidak merasa setakut ini, Joong_ie_ justru begitu sangat bahagia. Hanya saja, setelah Joong_ie_ menyadari kalau Joong_ie_ kini telah masuk dan menjadi istreri dalam kehidupan _hyung_, Joong_ie_ merasa tidak bisa percaya terhadap diri Joong_ie _sendiri. Apalagi Joong_ie_ sendiri sadar, Joong_ie_ masih belum sepenuhnya bisa bertanggung jawab untuk diri Joong_ie_ sendiri, tapi... Joong_ie_ juga harus membantu Yunn_ie hyung_ untuk bertanggung jawab dengan perikahan ini. Tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. J-Joong_ie_ benar-benar tidak percaya diri..."

Jaejoong meremas tangannya, matanya tergenangi air mata.

"...Joong_ie_... Joong_ie_ takut akan membuat_ hyung_ kecewa. Joong_ie_ takut Yunn_ie_ lelah menghadapi Joong_ie_. Dan, pada akhirnya _hyung_ akan meninggalkan Joong_ie_." Jaejoong terisak pelan. Ia menerima dan membiarkan Yunho yang tengah memelukanya. Segera merasakan kenyamanan yang selalu didaptkannya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Melihat Jaejoong seperti ini benar-banar dapat merasakan cinta Jaejoong. buktinya Jaejoong saja sampai takut untuk ia tinggalkan. Tentu saja hal yang sangat akan ia jauh dan tidak akan ia biarkan dirinya meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Sepolos apapun Jaejoong, Yunho pikir wajar saja kalau _namja_ cantiknya itu punya pikiran seperti itu. Merasakan seberapa takutnya perasaan isterinya karena tiba-tiba harus menghadapi hal baru yang bukan untuk main-main. Apalagi selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah lengah dari orang tuanya.

Jaejoong memang menghendaki pernikahannya, tapi, tetap saja Yunho tidak bisa menutup mata, masa-masa Jaejoong saat ini memang seharusnya masa dimana seseorang mencari jati diri. Terlebih, dengan _Umma, appa_ Kim bisa dibilang selama memang mengekang kehidupan anak-anaknya.

"Jujur, aku juga merasakan hal sama denganmu, Boo..." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap lekat pada Yunho.

"Akupun takut dan tidak percaya diri untuk bisa mengerti dan memahami dirimu. Tapi, kita sudah berada disini, aku tidak menyesal–sama sepertimu. Aku-pun masih harus belajar dalam kehidupan yang akan kita jalani kedepan. Tapi, sejak sumpah itu aku ucapkan sejak itu pula aku memantapkan hatiku untuk menjalani semua ini. Menjaga apa yang kita bina dengan semampu yang aku bisa. Meski tidak akan selamanya mudah, aku yakin aku akan bisa. Dan, aku tidak akan berpikir terlalu jauh bagaimana kedepannya. Karena yang terpenting adalah saat ini..."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"... sekalipun akan sulit, yang terpenting saat ini ada kau yang harus aku bisa mengerti dan pahami. Ada kau yang harus aku lindungi, ada kau yang akan menerimaku dalam keadaan apapun. Ada kau yang menjadi tujuan aku untuk hidup setelah keluargaku. Benar bukan?"

Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho wajahnya yang memerah ia tenggelamkan didada bidang Yunho. membiarkan air mata kebahagiaan ia sampaikan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir dan takut. Aku dan kau akan menghadapi apapun rintangannya bersama. Kita akan belajar bersama untuk memperbaiki diri kita masing-masing. Aku akan menyamankan diriku denganmu apapun keadaanmu. Kaupun harus begitu."

Jaejoeng mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Ayo mengenal satu sama lain," ucap Yunho lagi. Sebelum memeberikan ciuman dikening sang isteri kemudian memeluknya. Membiarkan mereka merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain yang begitiu nyata. Menguatkan dasar yang akan menjadi benteng kokoh untuk rumah tangga mereka. Cinta.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya pelan.

"Yunn_ie_ bau." Ucap Jaejoong polos setelah membuang napasnya. Segara saja merusak suasana damai yang tercipta.

Yunho saja sampai nyengir ngenes dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sebelum sebuah seringai tercipta dari bibir hatinya. _Namja manly_ itu kemudian dengan sengaja memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat. Mengeratkan tubuh tegapnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih mungil darinya. Membuat indera penciuman Jaejoong terpaksa hanya menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"_Yah_! Yunn_ie_ bau, jangan peluk. Mandi sana!" ronta Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho. tangannya menutup hidung bangirnya. Seolah Yunho begitu bau. Meskipun, yah... sejujurnya, Yunho memang bau, tapi, hanya sedikit. Selebihnya, Jaejoong menyukai bau keringat dan wangi maskulin khas dari Yunho yang bercampur.

Terserah Jaejoong juga, bukan, kalau Jaejoong menganggap jika bau tubuh Yunho bagaikan aroma _teraphy_(?) untuknya. Bakan masalah, kan? Kan, namanya juga cinta. =='

Seringai Yunho makin lebar, namja dengan bekas luka dibawah matanya itu terkekeh dengan rontaan Jaejoong yang terkesan setengah tidak niat.

"Oke. Ayo kita mandi. Aku yakin isteriku ini-pun belum mandi."

"_Shirroe, shirreo_! _Yaaa~h_! Yunn_ie_!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang memanggulnya dibahu tegapnya. Membawanya turut serta kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"_Umma_, sepertinya kami akan mneginap disini seminggu kedapan._ Umma_... keberatan?" ujar Yunho pada Heechul.

Tadi setelah mandi–yang sayangnya sendiri-sendiri karena Jaejoong menolak mandi bersama dengan alasan tidak mau sakit lagi, ia dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal di Kediaman Kim untuk sementara. Disamping agar Yunho bisa pelan-pelan membuat Jaejoong sedikit melepaskan bayang-bayang dan sifat manja-nya pada orang tuanya, ia juga ingin agar Jaejoong merasa benar-benar nyaman dan terbiasa menyesuikan diri dengan dirinya dahulu. Agar kedepaannya Jaejoong bisa bergantung padanya dan tidak terlalu bergantung dengan orang tuanya lagi.

"Rumah ini terbuka untuk siapapun, Yunho-_ah_... apalgi untuk anakku." Ucap Heechul. Ia paham akan permintaan mennatunya. Mereka pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuiakan diri satu sama lain. Dulu ia-pun merasakan hal yang sama. "Untuk banyak alasan... _umma_ sungguh bahagia Jaejoong diperisteri olehmu. _Uri _Jaejoong_ie_... memang seperti itu. Aku harap kau bisa bersabar. Kau memang harus menjadi sosok yang lebih mengerti dibanding dimengerti. Apalagi Jaejoong _namja_ dengan status _uke_. Perasaannya cendrung jauh lebih sensitif dibandingkan perempuan."

"Sangat sensitif seperti _umma_nya." ucap Yunho.

Heechul mengangguk menyetujui–

"Eh? _Yah_! Dasar menantu tidak sopan."

–sesaat.

_Namja_ cantik itu mendumel pada Yunho yang memasang wajah polos dengan seringai padanya.

"Cih, tidak pantas." Komentar Heechul.

Yunho mengedikan bahunya cuek.

"Ah, sepertinya _umma_ harus segera ke Butik. Karena ada Jaejoong ada dirumah, jadi biar saja dia yang memasak. Mungkin _umma_ akan sekalian makan siang dengan _appa_mu jadi _umma_ pulang terlambat._ Umma_ titip Changmin." Ucap Heechul seraya melihat jam tangannyla sebelum namja cantik itu berlalu. Menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan frustasi. Untuk kali ini sebagaimanapun sukanya ia pada anak kecil, dan se_unyu_ apapun Changmin, Yunho akan menolak kehadirannya karena banyak alasan. Titip rumah saja bisa, kan? Tapi, tidak dengan Changmin juga. Batin Yunho miris.

.

.

.

Yunho matikan laptopnya saat suara yang memberitahukan keadatangan yang berasal yang berasal dari Jaejoong dan Changmin menggema. _Namja_ itu tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"_Ahjussi_?" panggil Changmin. Matanya memicing, mencoba mengintip pada laptop Yunho. Ia sedikit curiga dan ingin tahu akan isinya. Karena semalam ia sedikit mendengar suara-suara aneh yang ia yakini berasal dari laptop Yunho

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalnya pelan.

"_Aniyo_... _noona_ Min mau ganti baju sendili saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong, bocah maniak makanan itu melesat menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan, sebelum langsung mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu menghembuskan napasnya.

"Lelah?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk. Meggunakan sebelah tangan Yunho untuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Tadi aku tawari untuk ikut menjemput Changmin kau menolak." Ucap Yunho.

Bermaksud memberi hawa sejuk pada Jaejoong, Yunho meniup-meniup tengkuk Jaejoong. Membuat desahan lolos begitu saja dari Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai, tidak menyangka hal sekecil itu membuat Jaejoong bergetar.

"Ish... tubuhmu sensitif sekali." Ucap Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung sang isteri.

Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah malu dan karena kepanassan memainkan jari-jari panjang suaminya. Sesekali ia membandingkan jari-jarinya dengan jari lentik Yunho yang panjang dan lentik. Indah. Ia iri akan hal itu, karena jarinya tidak seindah jari Yunho.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? _Umma_ dimana?"

"Ke Butik. _Umma_ bilang kan pulang terlambat."

Jaejoong mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Yunn_ie_ ingin makan apa? Joong_ie_ buatkan." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Terserah BooJae saja. Masakan BooJae selalu enak." Jawab Yunho. Membuat wajah Jaejoong lagi-lagi memerah.

Jaejoong hendak bangkit namun Yunho justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. _Namja manly_ itu kemudian meraih wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya sebelum meraih bibir plum isterinya. Mengacap rasa manis yang ada disana.

Jaejoong makin memerahkan wajahnya, sesering apapun Yunho menciumnya ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa grogi. Tangannya meremas tangan Yunho yang ada dipinggangnya. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya saat lidah Yunho menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Ia mengerang pelan saat benda lunak itu mengabsen gigi-giginya yang tersusun dengan rapi. Bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang Yunho ajak berdansa, Jaejong merasa tubuhnya dibimbing untuk terbaring disofa.

"Mhh..." desahnya saat Yunho dengan terampil meyesap lidahnya. Ia bergidik ketika Yunho yang tengah menindihnya menggunakan tangan yang Jaejoong sukai dari _namja manly_ itu untuk mengusap perutnya yang rata.

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat paru-parunya mulai sesak memerlukan udara. Matanya sayu menatap pada Yunho yang juga tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya saat–

"Changmin... Changmin... Changmin-_ah_"

–suara cempreng khas anak kecil yang memanggil Changmin masuk diindera pendengarnnya. Membuat Yunho tidak sungkan-sungkan menjatuhkan kepalanya disamping kepala Jaejoong. Ingin ia membenturkan saja kepalanya. Tapi, mengingat banyak _memory_ yang harus dijaganya ia urung melakukan hal itu. Takut _amnesia_. -_-'

"Ya Tuhan..." geram Yunho.

Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah parah mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan dari Yunho, menenangkan suaminya yang nampak terganggu. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh kekar dari atas tubuhnya.

"J-Joong_ie_ buka pintu dulu," ucapnnya gugup.

Dengan tidak rela Yunho bangkit dan terduduk dengan lemas disamping isterinya yang tengah menormalkan detak jantungnya. Beginilah jika ia dititipi seorang yang bernama Changmin. Tidak bocah _evil_ itu yang mengganggu acaranya ada temannya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Seperti sekarang.

_Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan.

_Chuuuu_

Yunho segera membuka matanya saat merasakan ciuman berasal dari Jaejoong meyapa sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum senang mengira ia mungkin akan mendapatkan jatahnya nanti. Iapun mengekori Jaejoong yang hendak membukakan pintu.

"Kyuhyun_nie_..." panggil Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong, noona_." Sapanya. "_Annyeong, seonsaengnim_..." lanjtunya menyeringai saat menyapa _seonsaengnim_nya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah dan segera menyuruh dan mengikuti Kyuhyun–sahabat adiknya masuk kedalam rumah. Melupakan Yunho yang tengah membatin sengsara dan menyumpah-menyumpah kareana acaranya harus tertunda. Jangan lupakan ada satu lagi bocah yang tidak kalah _evil_ dari adik iparnya kini tengah bersarang dirumah sang mertua yang menampungnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membantu memasangkan dasi dikerah kemeja warna hitam yang Yunho kenakan. Tanpa disadari olehnya bibirrnya membentuk sebuah _pout_ lucu. Ia meraskan lengan suaminya melingkar _possesive_ dipinggangnya.

"Apa harus masuk?" rajuk Jaejoong. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Yunho. Tangannya yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasang dasi melingkar manja dileher jenjang sang suami.

"Jatah cutiku sudah habis, _chagi_." Ucap Yunho. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada lemari dibelakangnya. Memeluk sang isteri yang belakangan ini manjanya berlipat ganda. Kadang Yunho merasa ngenes sendiri. Karena Jaejoong ada-ada saja maunya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Yunho.

"Nanti tidak usah menyusul kekantor. Aku akan usahakan pulang untuk makan siang dirumah. Aku akan meminta _umma_ mengantar Changmin kesini setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemanimu. _Arra_?!"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan ucapan tegas dari Yunho.

"_Arraseo_." Ucapnya tidak rela. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sang Yunho.

"Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaanku, _Chagi_. Dan, aku hanya tidak mau BooJae jatuh pingsan seperti kemarin. Kau bahkan sampai sakit tiga hari. Membuat aku khawatir." Ucap Yunho seraya megelus lembut rambut Jaejoong. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala sang isteri.

Setelah mereka benar-benar pindah keapartemen mereka tiga minggu yang lalu, rasa khawtir Yunho memang kian bertambah saja. Bagaimana tidak, Ia seharian meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian diapartemen mereka. Hanya sesekali saja ia bisa pulang karena pekerjaan disekolah maupun dikantornya cukup menyita waktu. Jaejoong yang tidak suka sendirianpun terpaksa harus benar-benar beradaptasi membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hingga entah karena faktor lelah atau karena Jaejoong sedikit _stress_, _namja_ cantik itu jatuh pingsan saat mengantar bekal makan siang kekantornya.

"_Mianhae_." Lirih Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang terpejam, mengangkat kepalanya, dan mentap langsung pada Yunho dengan matanya yang selalu berbinar dengan cerah. Tangannya menagkup pipi sang suami.

"_Wae_? Kenapa, Yun_nie_ berbicara seperti itu?" Ucap Jaejoong, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong tidak suka. Sejak ia sakit Yunho selalu mengatakan kata maaf.

"Joong_ie_ bahagia hidup bersama dengan Yun_nie_. Kalau Yun_nie_ terus saja meminta maaf pada hal yang sudah Joong_ie_ maafkan, itu membuat Joong_ie_ sakit. Yun_nie_ seperti menyesal telah hidup bersama dengan Joong_ie_." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut mengecup ujung hidung bangir sang isteri.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal, jika aku sudah memiliki Joong_ie_ yang baik dalam segala hal."

"_Jinjjayo_?" ucap Jaejoong dengan polos. Wajahnya memerah mendengarkan ucapan Yunho yang mampu membesarkan hatinya. Perasaannya menghangat. Membuat keceriaan tidak sungkan untuk ia tampakan.

Yunho mengangguk dengan mantap. Melihat senyum ceria Jaejoong hal yang akan selalu bisa menenagkannya.

"Tentu saja."

Jaejoong terkikik kemudian kembali memeluk Yunho. Membiarkannya berada ddalam rengkuhan Yunho yang melingkupi dan melindunginya beberapa waktu. Waktu yang akan selalu terasa singkat seberapapun lamanya waktu itu sebenarnya telah berjalan.

"Ng, sekarang jam berapa, _hyung_? Bukannya jatah cuti Yun_nie_ sudah habis?" ucap Jaejoong polos. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahhwa yang sejak tadi menahan dan merajuk Yunho untuk tidak masuk kerja adalah dirinya sendiri.

Yunho memebelalakan mata sipitnya, menatap jam dinding telah menunujukan pukul delapan. Dan ia sudah dipastikan terlambat.

"_Aish_... Aku pergi." dengan segera Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir dan kening Jaejoong. Pergi setelah menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Jaejoong didepan pintu setelah berhasil menyusul Yunho yang berlari dengan kecepatan angin. Ia melihat Yunho menggukan kepalanya.

"Kenap buru-buru sekali, huh? Memangnya Yun_nie_ sudah terlambat. Inikan baru jam delapan." Gumam Jaejoong melupakan jam masuk di TK Bong Bang itu pukul setengah delapan pagi.

"Ugh... Joongie mual." Kemudian tergopoh-gopoh menuju wastefel terdekat.

**TBC/DELETE?**

_**Seperti ini saja chapter sembilannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. *amiin**_

_**Maaf karena tidak membalas review dan penyemangat untuk saya dari readerdeul. *deepbow**_

_**Semoga dimaafkan dengan update-an yang lumayan cepat ini. *atau nggak? #pundung**_

_**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other**

**Rate: T (Tetap disini dulu)**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya. **

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Dan sepertinya judul sama cerita mulai melenceng jauh tidak terkira. *deep bow**

_**::**_

_**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 10**_

_**::**_

**Happy Reading: ^^**

"Junsu." Panggil Jaejoong, ia melambaikan tangannya pada _namja_ imut itu.

"Joongie _hyung_." sapa Junsu. Ia terkekeh pelan saat Yoochun yang mengantarnya memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir tipisnya.

"Aku duluan. _Annyeong_." Pamit Yoochun. Ia mengacak sayang puncak kepala Junsu dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang kemerahan. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu yakin wajah putih dari istri sahabatnya itu memerah karena melihat ciumannya dengan Junsu.

"_Yah_! _Hyung_!" protes Jaejoong tidak terima pada Yoochun yang terkekeh tidak jelas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata besarnya melotot pada Junsu yang juga ikut terkekeh. _Namja_ yang tak kalah polos dari Jaejoong itu menganggap _namja_ cantik itu selalu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan untuk digoda. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri-pun sama lucu dan menggemaskannya.

"Ah, _hyung_ kau bawa apa?" tanya Junsu menghindari tatapan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat _paperbag_ yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu. Tawanya melebar. "Ah, _ige_?" Junsu mengangguk. Mencoba melongok pada isi _paperbag_ yang yang diletakan disisi kiri bekal makan siang untuk Yunho. "Lihat! Aku tadi membeli pakaian Barbie, Su-ie." Ucap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berbinar cerah.

"Pakaian Barbie?" beo Junsu tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Untuk apa Jaejoong membeli pakainan Baebie? Setahunya _namja_ cantik itu tidak memiliki boneka yang menurut _YunJae shipper_ seperti yang membuat ff ini tidak lebih cantik dari Jaejoong. _Omo_... Jangan bilang akan dipakaikan pada Jiji. Hihihi... Junsu terkikik dalam hati menanggapi(?) ide yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku pikir akan pantas kalau dipakaikan pada Ken, Su-ie. Hihihi..." ucap Jaejoong polos.

"_Eoh_? Bukankah Ken itu _namja_, _hyung_. Lagipula sejak kapan _hyung_ punya Boneka Ken?" tanggap Junsu. _Namja_ imut itu mengerutkan keningnya seraya memainkan bungkusan stiker kuku bergambar Hello Kitty dan Gajah. Ia menatap pada Jaejoong dengan pandangan aneh.

Junsu merasa Jaejoong belakangan ini memang sedikit aneh. Sifat manja dan _sensitive_nya meningkat. Nafsu makannya juga betambah kali lipat. Junsu bergidig sendiri jika mengingat tentang masalah makanan dan juga Jaejoong. Ia masih mengingat dengan sangat baik, beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong menghabiskan lima mangkuk porsi jumbo ramyun super pedas. Yang lebih parah, ia juga dipaksa oleh _namja_ cantik itu untuk mengikuti nafsu makannya. Awalnya ia menolak mati-matian. Namun, Jaejoong merengak dan mengancam kalau ia tidak mau mengikuti kemauannya kakak sepupunya yang tampan a.k.a Yunho tidak akan mendapatkan jatah selamam satu minggu.

Mana Junsu perduli, toh itu bukan masalahnya kalau Yunho tidak mendapatkan jatah bukan deritanya juga, bukan? Namun, ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya kalau saja Yunho tidak menunjukan _puppy eyes_ yang menggelikan yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk dan dengan tidak rela ia mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong. Pada akhirnya juga berhasil membuatnya muntah pada mangkuk ketiga–ternyata hanya masalah waktu(?)–dan sukses membuatnya Diare selama dua hari.

"_Wae_? _Hyungie_ juga _namja_ tapi sering dipakaikan dengan pakaian _yeojya_ oleh _umma_." Ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Merasa Jaejoong memang ada benarnya. Dirinya-pun tak kalah sering dipakaikan dengan pakaian _yeojya_ oleh _umma_nya Jaejoong.

"Hng..? _Keunde_ bukankah Ken itu _seme_. _Hyung_?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan lekat. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan polos. Yang hanya dibalas dengan kedipan polos oleh Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu kemudian hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka acuh setelah hanya saling menatap. Kedua _namja_ berstatus _uke_ itu terlibat dalam perbincangan tak terarah(?). Membiarkan hal lain yang mereka bahas tertimpa hal yang lain lagi tanpa diselesaikan terlebih dahulu–mengganti topik perbincangan.

Mereka bahkan sesekali terpekiki tidak jelas saat–dari jendela yang terletak disamping mereka–kedua pasang mata dengan bentuk yang berbeda itu menagkap sepasang _namja_ yang tengah bergandengan tangan atau pada sepasang _namja_ yang tengah terlibat masalah ditaman diseberang jalan Toko _Ice cream_ yang tengah mereka singgahi.

Tsk... kadang kedua _namja_ itu memang tidak akan bisa dimengerti jalan pikirannya,_ aniya_?

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie!" panggil Jaejoong ceria. Ia membawa langkahnya dengan cepat. Menghampiri sang suami yang disusulnya di Sekolah. Ia menghambur memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan dibahu kokoh sang suami. Padahal baru beberapa jam ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho, tapi ia merasa begitu merindukan Yunho.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa, tapi ia begitu bahagia. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan karena ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia sebenarnya enggan berpisah sejenak saja dengan Yunho. Kebutuhannya terhadap Yunho bertambah. Jaejoong ingin lebih dari biasanya. Apalagi mulai dari hari kemarin Yunho benar-benar menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengannya. Membuatnya merasa begitu diutamakan diatas segalanya.

Mungkin Jaejoong terlihat berlebihan, karena itu hanya sebuah perhatian kecil. Tapi, setiap bersama dengan Yunho Jaejoong memang selalu merasa perasaannya selalu menghangat dan ringan.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong. Dengan gemas ia mencium pipi Jaejoong, sebelum membarika ciuman-ciuman diseluruh wajah istrinya. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh karena merasa geli.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Yunho melihat istrinya itu terus tersenyum tidak jelas.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Mana Junsu? Kau bersamanya, _ani_?" tanya Yunho saat tidak mendapati sepupunya yang memaksa ikut berkunjung di Sekolah tempatnya mengajar tidak terlihat ada.

"Bersama Changmin, _hyung._" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan kening saat legan mungil sang istri menarik-nariknya.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kita ketaman. Joongie sangat lapar." Keluh Jaejoong seraya menunujukan bekal makan siang yang belum waktunya untuk disantap itu. Ia menggendeng tangan Yunho. Membawa suami tampannya itu menuju taman belakang TK Dong Bang.

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Lapar? Dua jam lalu kita baru sarapan, Boo."

"_Aish_... namanya juga lapar. Mana tahu kapan datang waktunya. Kita tidak bisa protes. Tinggal diisi saja perutnya. Changmin saja lapar sepanjang waktu jika ia tidak mengunyah makanan." Jawab Jaejoong ketus. Ia menarik Yunho untuk duduk dihadapannya, membuka bekal yang dibawanya dan memeberikan sendok serta sumpitnya pada sang suami.

Yunho manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau menanggapi lebih. Istrinya yang belakangan ini nafsu makannya bertambah begitu drastis ini juga cendrung jadi pemarah kalau tanggapan yang diberikan padanya tidak seseuai dengan keinginan sang istri.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang memakan bekalnya dan mengabaikan bagian bekalnya sendiri. Melihat Jaejoong dengan pipi menggembung lucu saat memakan dengan lahap seperti itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan memasukan makanan enak yang dibuat oleh sang istri.

"Yunho-ah..." panggil sesosok _yeojya_ cantik. Membuat Yunho yang namanya disebutkan mendongakan kepalanya menatap pada sang sumber suara.

.

.

"Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong yang juga mendengar suara khas dari seorang _yeojya_ memanggil nama suaminya itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menghadap pada pemilik suara yang terdengar lembut dan dewasa. Mata bulat Jaejoong memicing melihat Yunho yang tampak sumringah dengan kehadiran–

"Ji Hyun _noona_."

–_yeojya_ itu.

Yunho bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan melewati Jaejoong setelah mengacak pelan puncak kepala sang istri kemudian menghampiri _yeojya_ yang dipanggilnya Ji Hyun _noona_ itu. Tak menyadari Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu melihat Yunho yang tampak nyaman dengan _yeojya_ yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Apalagi sesekali pipi suaminya itu bersemu merah. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Perasaannya sedikit terluka karena Yunho tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi selepas dengan wajah yang merah seperti itu.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan. Ia tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya. Matanya saja sudah terasa panas melihat keakraban Yunho dengan _yeojya_ cantik itu.

'ugh'

"Yunnie-_yah_..." panggil Jaejoong dengan nada merengek. Suaranya sedikit serak karena menahan tangis. Ia bangkit kemudian memeluk lengan Yunho dengan erat karena Yunho bahkan mengabaikannya dan asyik mengobrol dengan _ahjumma_ yang menurut Jaejoong memang cantik dan anggun itu.

Hey... Jaejoong jauh imut dan lebih menggemaskan dari _yeojya_ yang terlihat dewasa itu. Merebut perhatian Yunho bukanhal yang sulit untuknya, _ani_?

"_Ahjumma_ itu siapa?" tanya Jaejoong–tetap–polos seraya mengarahkan tatapan mata menggemaskannya–meskipun ada air mata yang membayangi _doe_ indah itu–pada Ji Hyun _noona_ yang tersenyum canggung karena dipanggil oleh Jaejoong dengan sebutan _ahjumma_.

"Ah, Joongie... Dia Ji Hyun _noona_. _Sunbaenim_ku saat di SMA." Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Ji Hyun yang menatap dengan tatapan kecewa pada Yunho. Karena _namja_ bermata musang yang terlihat begitu perhatian pada sosok _namja_ cantik yang dipanggilnya Joongie itu.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ji Hyun, "Jung Jaejoong _imnida_. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ji Hyun _ahjumma_." Ucap Jaejoong tetap memeluk lengan Yunho posesif. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut untuk hal yang sebenarnya belum tentu akan terjadi. Hanya saja melihat dengan jelas tatapan kecewa untuk suaminya pada Yunho, Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut untuk hal yang sebenarnya belum tentu akan terjadi.

Jaejoong hanya tahu dan yakin adalah arti dari tatapan kecewa dari Ji Hyun.

"Saya Jun Ji Hyun, Jaejoong-_sshi_. Jadi, kau..?"

"Ne. Aku 'istri' Yunho _hyung_, _ahjumma_." ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata istri menjawab pertanyaan ragu dari Ji Hyun. Membuat raut terkejut dari Ji Hyun semakin meyakinkan Jaejoong perasaan seperti apa yang Ji Hyun miliki untuk suaminya.

"Jangan memanggilnya _ahjumma_, Boo... ia haya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku." Ucap Yunho. ia mengusap kening Jaejoong yang berkeringat.

"_Wae_? Yunnie saja sudah seperti _ahjussi_." Ucap Jaejoong polos. Membuat Yunho yang gemas segera mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang nampak lebih _chubby_ dan Ji Hyun yang mau tidak mau tersenyum dengan lembut melihat kepolosan Jaejoong itu. Meskipun hatinya berdenyut sakit karena ia yakin, hatinya telah tertolak sebelum ia mengungkapkannya.

"_Georeom_ Yun, Jaejoong-_sshi_. A-aku duluan. Jangan lupa menghadap pada Kepala Sekolah, Yun." Pamit Ji Hyun merasa semakin tidak nyaman melihat kemesraan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Ne, noona_. Nanti aku akan menghadap Kepala Sekolah. _Gomawo._" Balas Yunho. sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Sedikit tersenyum meskipun sedikit merasa bersalah saat tidak sengaja mata bulatnya mendapati genangan yang membayangi mata Ji Hyun.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin belum datang?" tanya Yunho. Ia meraih mangkuk berisi nasi yang Jaejoong ulurkan.

Jaejoong menggeleng, bibirnya ia kerucutkan. "Belum, _hyung_. Changmin ada acara dengan temannya. Jadi tidak bisa datang. " gerutu Jaejoong, "Aku yakin, Changminnie pasti sedang masa penjajakan dengan Kyuhyunnie. _Aish_..." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho yang mendengar gumaman dari Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli dengan pemikiran istrinya itu. Eh? Tapi, mungkin ada benarnya apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. terlebih ia sempa melihat Changmin yang perfoto dengan Kyuhyun hanya berdua. Bukan masalah kalau saja wajah Kyuhyun tidak merona malu karena Changmin merangkulnya dan seakan hendak mengecup pipi sebelah kirinya. Mungkinkah adik iparnya itu masuk dalam golongan anak-anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya?

Aigoo... Kenapa ia jadi ikut berpikiran bodoh seperti istrinya, _eoh_?

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho seraya mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang memang terlihat pucat.

"_Gwaenchana_. Hanya pusing dan masuk angin. Tadi mengantuk sekali, jadi Joongie tidur dulu sebelum membuat makan siang. Bisa sekalian istirahat kan?" jawab Jaejoong. Mengesampingkan adanya kemungkinan lain mengapa dirinya mual, pusing dan mengantuk dipagi hari.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatpan khawatir.

"Benar tidak apa? Ke Dokter saja, _ne_?" tawar Yunho.

"_Ani. Gwaenchanayo_, Yunnie _hyung_." Ucap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengarahkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan membuka mulut kecilnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mengertahui apa maksud sang istri. Ia menyuapkan satu sendok berisi makanan pada mulut kecil Jaejoong. Menghadirkan senyum dan raut malu dari Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat lamaran kerja untukmu, di TK Dong Bang. Meskipun aku tidak yakin kau bisa seperti Ji Hyun _noona_ yang baik dalam mengajar dan membimbing balita." Ucap Yunho.

TK Dong Bang memang tengah membutuhkan Tenaga pengajar yang baru. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya ia mengikuti permintaan Jaejoong untuk mengisikan lowongan itu atas nama Jung Jaejoong yang menjadi salah satu kandidatnya. Lagipula, sejak dua minggu lowongan dibuka baru ada satu pendaftar saja–Ji Hyun. Sedang yang dibutuhkan dua tenaga pengajar baaru. Salah satunya untuk menggantikan dirinya. Dari pada Jaejoong kesepian dirumah tanpa ada kegiatan, tidak ada slahnya jika Jaejoong menambah pengalaman sebagai seorang Guru.

Mungkin bisa juga untuk merubah sifat manja dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya–marah–karena Yunho mengejeknya. Iapun merasa tersinggung karena lagi-lagi ia dibandingkan dnegan Ji Hyun. Ia tidak suka. Sudah telalu sering Jaejoong menerima Yunho memuji Ji Hyun dengan segala kesempurnaan yang _yeojya_ itu miliki. Ia merasa muak dan tidak berarti dimata Yunho.

"Ish... kalau Yunnie tidak mau Joongie gantikan, ya sudah. Tidak perlu mengejek begitu. Joongie lulus dengan nilai yang cukup bagus. Kalau untuk hanya mengajar di TK, Joongie pasti bisa. Bukan hanya Ji Hyun _ahjumma_. Yunnie dan juga Ji Hyun _ahjumma_ memang selalu sempurna dalam melakukan hal apapun. Tapi, bukan berarti Joongie tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Yunnie dan _ahjumma_ itu bisa." Serunya tidak terima.

Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan marah. Jaejoong merasa kelopak matanya sudah tergenangi air mata. Apalagi Yunho hanya terdiam seakan tidak percaya ia jengkel dengan ucapan dari suami tampannya itu.

Seakan tak acuh dengan amarahnya.

'Prak'

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong membanting sendok yang dipegangnya kemudian dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca istrinya itu meninggalkannya yang hanya mentapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Istrinya marah, bahkan sampai menagis?

Rasa khawatir mulai merayap pada diri Yunho Meski masih bingung mengapa Jaejoong tersinggung dan marah padanya. yunho pikir, ia tidak begitu keterlaluan pada Jaejoong karena, apa yang diucapkannya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Yunho menyusul menuju kamar mereka. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar yang Jaejoong kunci dari dalam.

"Jaejoongie, buka pintunya." Bujuk Yunho untuk kesekian kali yang tidak juga Jaejoong tanggapi. "BooJae, kenapa, hm? Aku minta maaf kalau menyinggung Joongie. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh." Sekali lagi Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar mereka itu. Berharap sang istri mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia kemudian merogoh telepon genggam dari saku celana hitam yang dikenakannya saat salah satu alat komunikasi itu berdering dengan nyaring. Menyahuti suara yang timbul dari pintu yang tengah diketuknya.

Yunho sedikit menggeram. Waktu istirahat makan siangnya tinggal beberapa menit dan ia harus segera kembali kekantor karena ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditunda olehnya. Tapi, jika ia pergi dengan Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan merajuk akan sama saja. Perasaannya akan tidak nyaman dan tenang karena Jaejoong dan hal yang berkaitan dengan Jaejoong selalu menjadi pikiran utamnaya.

"Joongie-yah... aku minta maaf." Ucap Yunho masih membujuk. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. _Mood_ Jaejong susah untuk dipahami dan dimengerti olehnya.

'Cklek'

Saat Yunho hanya diam memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Jaejoong, _namja_ tampan itu sedikit terkejut karena pintu yang sedari tadi diketuknya akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan raut berantakan dari istrinya yang justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata seorang Jung Yunho. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini _namja_ tampan itu merasa memang Jaejoong nampak semakin bersinar dan mempesona. Ada aura lain yang menguar dari tubuh istri cantiknya.

"Jaejoongie..." Yunho tersenyum lembut manakala Jaejoong dengan mata yang memerah dan sembab berjalan dan segera memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu erat. Dengan lembut ia meraih tubuh Jaejoong. Balas memeluk _namja_ cantik yang sudah hampir dua bulan menjadi istri sahnya itu.

"Yunnie mau pergi lagi, kan?" rengek Jaejoong. Rasa kesalnya menguap entah kemana. Hanya perasaan khawatir dan takut saja yang tiba-tiba menyusup kedadanya. Ia takut Yunho meninggalkan dan membiarkannya dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk dan benar-benar mengabaikannya. Meskipun Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak akan pergi sebelum mereka berbaikan dan meluruskan sekecil apapun masalah yang ada diantara mereka. Jadi, ia tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu saat ia mendengar suara Yunho yang ditelpon untuk segera kembali kekantor.

Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala sang isrtri dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang terdapat diberanda kamar mereka. Sementara ia sendiri duduk dengan menggunakan lututnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong harus sedikit menunduk agar dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan yang kali ini lebih pendek darinya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, meskipun dalam hati ia merasa hangat karena kedua tangannya diselimuti oleh tangan besar Yunho yang menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Katakan." Pinta Yunho seraya menatap langsung pada dua bola mata hiatam Jaejoong yang selalu menghipnotisnya. "Kenapa Joongie marah, hm? Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau Joongie diam dan tidak mengatakan alasan yang membuat _nae yeobo_ ini marah. Apa Joongie tersinggung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan. Membiarkan Yunho membelai wajahnya. "_Mianhae_... aku tidak berpikir panjang dahulu dan membuat Joongie tersinggung. Aku pikir kita sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti itu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang suami. Ia kemudian turun dari kursi dan menempatkan dirinya duduk dipangkaun Yunho. Berhadapan langsung dengan sang suami yang segera terduduk dengan sempurna dilantai saat bobot tubuh Jaejoong membuat bebannya bertambah.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho lembut. Meskipun ia sudah makin terhimpit waktu ia harus tetap bersabar menghadapi istrinya. Ia menegelus pelan punggung Jaejoong manakala istrinya itu memeluk erat tengkuknya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"_Mianhae_... Joongie sendiri bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tadi sewaktu Yunnie bilang kalau Yunnie ragu dengan kemampuan Joongie bahkan membandingkan Joongie dengan Ji Hyun _ahjumma_... Joongei... Joongie merasa begitu buruk. Joongie kesal karena dimata Yunnie, Ji Hyun _ahjumma_ selalu lebih sempurna dari Joongie. Membuat Joongie merasa begitu tidak berarti dan begitu bodoh. Padahal Joongie selalu berusaha dengan sebaik yang Joongie bisa, meskipun kadang memang berakhir dengan tidak sempurna. Dan juga... Joongie merasa seolah Yunnie sedang menyombongkan apa yang Yunnie bisa pasti tidak akan bisa untuk Joongie. Padahal... padahal Joongie juga pasti bisa dan mampu."

Yunho _speechless_. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena tapa sengaja ia membandingkan istrinya dengan orang lain, bahkan hingga membuat perasaan sang isrti sampai merasa begitu buruk seperti itu. Padahal ia tahu jika Jaejoongnya memang seorang yang begitu sensitive dan perasa jadi tidak salah jika Jaejoong berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

Dibandingkan dengan orang lain? Siapa yang tidak akan marah?

Setidak juga jika mengingat Jaejoong memang selalu berusaha untuk satu hal yang baru ditemuinya. Ia sendiri merasa salut pada Jaejoong yang cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan dengan status barunya–seorang istri.

Yunho tersentak dari pikirannya saat merasa Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan bajunya. " Yunnie-yah~" panggil Jaejoong takut-takut karena suaminya itu hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, "_Mianhae_, _nae_ BooJae... tapi, perlu BooJae tahu... aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, karena aku tahu Joongie akan selalu mencoba untuk yang terbaik. "Ia menamgkup kedua pipi chubby sang istri, "Kau bahkan lebih dari apapun dan siapapun. Kau memliki apa yang aku ataupun Ji Hyun _noona_ miliki." Ia kembali tersenyum melihat raut penuh tanya dari Jaejoong, "Kau memiliki rahim–hal itu sangat luar biasa untuk seorang _namja_ dan hal yang sangat biasa untuk seorang _yeojya_ seperti Ji Hyun _noona_–untuk terisi seorang _baby_ disana. Kau tahukan betapa hal itu–mengandung, melahirkan–adalah yang luar biasa untuk seseorang? Hal yang akan membuatku sebagai seoarang suami-pun merasa menjadi orang yang juga luar biasa. Karena aku dipercaya untuk menjagamu dan _uri aegya_–suatu saat nanti."

Merasakan telapak tangan Yunho membelai lembut perutnya seakan sudah ada kehidupan disana begitu menghangatkan perasaannya. Air mata harunya tiba-tiba mengalir. Dan senyum lembutpun terlukis dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

Ia merasa begitu bahagia.

"Yang membuat aku sempurna adalah karena Jung Jaejoong yang menjadi bagian lain dari diriku. Jung Yunho bukan apa-apa meskipun terlihat sempurna tanpa ada Jung Jaejoong. Tidak ada Jung Jaejoong hidup, jika tidak untuk Jung Yunho, _ania_?" Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dengan senyum disela tangis harunya.

Jaejoong mengecup dengan lembut bibir Yunho menyampaikan perasaannya yang tidaka mampu ia ucapkan. Jaejoong begitu berbesar hati mendengar ucapan dari Yunho. Merasa ia yang seperti ini begitu sempurna untuk seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu sempurna.

Yunho tersenyum disela ciuman Jaejoong. Tidak lama kemudian Yunho mengambil alih kendali dalam ciuman mereka. Membawa ciuman mereka dalam lumatan dan tautan bibir yang penuh cinta. Mengeksplor seluruh isi rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mlilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jaejoong untuk saling bertukar dan mencampurkan saliva mereka.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh lagi. Atau kepalamu akan pecah." ucap Yunho lembut seraya mengusap jejak saliva yang membasahi hingga dagu sang istri.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku kembali kekantor?"

"Ne." Ucap Jaejoong dengan tidak rela.

"Aku akan pulang cepat. Setelah itu kita cari boneka Gajah dan Hello Kitty. _Eotte_?"

Mata Jaejoong berbinar. Sepertinya Yunho kembali berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong."_Ne. Ne. Neeee_... Joongie sayang dan sangat cinta Yunnie..." Jaejoong mengiyakan dengan semangat tawaran dari suaminya itu. Ia kembali memberikan kecupan dibibir Yunho kali ini singkat saja.

Melihat mata bulat Jaejoong yang berbinar cerah, Yunho menghembuskan napas leganya. Sepertinya Yunho kembali berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan dengan bibir bawahnya maju beberapa centi. Ia menatap tajam pada dua orang _namja_ yang sibuk sendiri tanpa memperdulikannya.

"_Aniyo_, pokoknya Changmin tetap panggil _ahjusshi_." Ucap Changmin. Bocah itu meraih sebuah _snack limited edition_(?)–_snack_ yang hampir mendekati kadaluarsa–mengamatinya beberapa kali kemudian melemparkannya pada troli yang Jaejoong dorong.

"Tapi, panggilan itu membuat _hyung_ terkesan sudah begitu tua, Changmin-ah." Protes pada adik iparnya yang tetap kekeuh memanggilnya _ahjusshi_. Padahal awalnya ia sudah memanggilanya dengan panggilan _hyung_ meskipun ada embel-embel _seonsaengnim_nya. Ia jadi memahami bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong yang berangan ingin Changmin panggil dengan panggilan _hyung_ bukannya_ noona_.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, tangan mungilnya yang semula memeluk kepala Yunho untuk perpegangan turun kemudian menarik-narik kumis pendek Yunho. "Yunho _ahjusshi_ memang sudah tua." Ucap Changmin cuek.

Yunho meringis. Merasa sakit akibat tarikan dari tangan mungil Changmin yang saat ini tengah duduk dikedua bahunya pada bulu kumisnya yang belum ia cukur. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang tangan Changmin agar tetap seimbang dan tidak terjatuh mengelus-elus daerah dibawah hidung bangirnya.

"_Yah_!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Membuat perdebatan antara Changmin dan Yunho terhenti.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

Jaejoong melipatkeduau tangannya didepan dada. "Aku mau pulang. Percuma saja Joongie disini kalau kalian mengabaikan Joongie. Joongie bukan obat nyamuk." Ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"_Noona sensitive ne, ahjusshi_?" Yunho mengangguk menyutui. Membuat raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak pucat kian keruh saja.

Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya. Mendorong troli dengan sedikit kasar kearah Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Yunho dan Cahngmin yang hanya berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan sebelah tangan yang membekap mulutnya sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya. Matanya-pun nampak berair menahan mual. Seminggu ini ia memang merasa sangat mual hampir setiap waktu. Namun, biasanya akan mereda setiap Yunho ada bersamanya. Jadi, ia sengaja tidak mengeluhkan hal ini pada sang suami. Jaejoong tidak ingin menambah beban sang suami. Karena meskipun Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun, raut lelah Yunho memberitahukan kalau suaminya itu tengah sibuk dan banyak pikiran.

"Hoeek..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan isi lembungnya lagi untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya setelah samapai di salah satu toilet di Mall yang tengah dikunjunginya bersama dengan suami dan _namdongsaeng_nya itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan besar yang ia yakin milik suamainya memijat tengkuknya lembut.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Yunho tampak begitu kahwatir. Ia membenarkan letak Changmin yang dipobongnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan kembali mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

"_Noona_." Panggil Changmin dengan air mata yang telah menggenang dikelopak matanya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Changmin-ah." Ucap Yunho menenangkan sang adik ipar. Ia kemudian meletakan Changmin duduk di meja wastefel

Jaejoong terisak merasa badannya begitu tidak nyaman. Mendapatkan perhatian dan wajah khawatir dari Yunho dan Changmin entah mengapa justru membuatnya ingin menangis. Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Aneh, _aniya?_

Bukankah biasanya ia senang mendapatkan hal itu tapi, sekarang...

Aish...

"_Uljimma_..." bisik Yunho. Ia membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Joongie mual dan kepala Joongie sakit, _hyung_..." Rengek Jaejoong lirih terdengar lemah. Tubuhnya limbung dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap Ia sempat mendengar tangisan Changmin yang pecah dan suara panggilan Yunho yang terdengar khawatir.

**TBC.**

_**Seperti ini saja chapter sepuluhya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. *amiin**_

_**Maaf karena–lagi-lagi–tidak membalas review dan penyemangat untuk saya dari readerdeul. *deepbow**_

_**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang smasih meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview.**_

_**Ohya, saya mau tanya: Kalian nayaman nggak sama bahasa dan tulisan saya? Yang berkenan? Jawab?**_____

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other**

**Rate: T (Tetap disini dulu)**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya. **

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Ah, saya senang sekali karena kalian nyaman dengan bahasa dan tulisan saya. Saya khawatir kalian tidak nyaman dengan gaya(?) tulisan saya. *jumping #poppo JaeMom /eh?**

**Dan sepertinya judul sama cerita mulai melenceng jauh tidak terkira. *deep bow**

**Mianhae untuk yang sudah bosan dengan ff ini, sepertinya Chapter depan baru tamat. :"(**

_**::**_

_**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 11**_

_**::**_

**Happy Reading: ^^**

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan bias cahaya dari lampu yang masuk keretina matanya. Ia hendak menggerakan tangannya yang terasa kesemutan namun ia urungkan saat ia merasakan sebuah berat yang membebani lengnnya itu.

"Hng? Changmin?" ucap Jaejoong parau. Mendapati Changmin yang tengah tidur berbantal lengan kananya yang terbebas dari selang infus. Ia terkekeh pelan mendapati kebiasan tidur _namdongaeng_nya yang suka menghisap ibu jarinya masih belum berubah.

"Eh? Infus?" Jaejoong terpekik pelan saat menyadari ada selang infus yang menancap dilengannya. Ia menatap keseliling ruangan. Dan ia meyakini dugaan bahwa memang tengah berada dirumah sakit memang benar adanya saat hidung bangirnya menghirup bau khas obat.

'Cklek'

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Mendapati suaminya tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum lembut dan penuh kebahagiaan. Meskipun merasa aneh dengan senyuman yang berebeda dari sang suami, ia tetap membalasnya dengan senyum lembut yang nampak sedikit lemah.

"Boo, sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yunho lembut. Ia mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia duduk disisi Changmin yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Joongie baik-baik saja _hyung_. Tapi, tangan Joongie sakit. Kesemutan, _hyung_." keluh Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menggerakan sedikit jarinya yang tampak sedikit membiru karena tertindih oleh kepala Changmin.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian membawa Changmin kearahnya. Sementara ia sendiri membaringkan dirinya menggantikan posisi Changmin yang sudah nyaman berada dipelukannya.

"_Eotte_?"

Jaejoong nyengir, "Lega. Hehehe..." ucapnya. _Namja_ cantik itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

"_Aigoo... uri umma_ manja sekali."

"_Uri umma_? _Nugu_?" tanya Jaejoong. Kepalanya mendongak. Ia menatap pada Yunho dengan lekat. Mempertemukan mata beningnya dengan mata musang yang memancar kebahagiaan milik sang suami.

"Tentu saja kau, Boo..." jawab Yunho.

"Joongie?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengedipkan matanya imut. Membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk menggigit gemas ujung hidung runcing sang istri.

"_Ne_. Kau... Jung Jaejoong. Karena disini–" Yunho meletakan sebelah tangannya diperut Jaejoong yang masih rata, "–Ada _baby_ berusia lima minggu."

"_Baby_?" Yunho menganggukan kepalnya mantap. Raut bahagia begitu terpancar dari wajah tampan suami dari Jaejoong itu.

"_Chukkaeyo_, Joongie. _Gomawo_." Ucap Yunho penuh rasa bahagia. Ia memeluk kian erat tubuh mungil sang istri. Membawa serta Changmin terengkuh diantara tubuh kedua sosok kakaknya.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat bagian depan kemeja yang Yunho kenakan. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Membasahi tubuh bagian dada sang suami.

Yunho yang merasakan hal itu kian melebarkan senyumnya. Menganggap bahwa air mata yang Jaejoong keluarkan adalah wujud dari kebahagiaan yang juga dirasakan olehnya.

"J-Joongie hamil, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Benarkah? Ia hamil? Diusianya yang belum genap delapan belas tahun? Bahkan belum dua bulan genap usia pernikahannya.

"_Ne_. Kau mendapat amanah untuk menjaga Jung kecil, _chagi_. Bahagia dan sempurna, _ani_?" Jaejoong mengangguan kepalanya. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yunho. "_Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo, nae sarang_." Jaejoong terdiam merasakan berkali-kali kecupan sayang dari Yunho dipuncak kepalnya.

"_Saranghae_, Yunnie. _Jeongmal saranghae._"

Suasana hening dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Jaejoong tanpa sadar menjemput rasa kantuknya dan tertidur menyandar pada bahu sang suami.

.

.

"_Noona_, aaa..." Changmin membuka mulutnya. Ia merangsek mendekat disamping _hyung_nya itu.

"_Yah_! Yang membutuhkan nutrisi itu Joongie _hyung_, Changmin. Bukannya kau!" lengking suara milik Junsu. Ia menyingkirkan Changmin dan menggantikan posisi Changmin duduk disamping Jaejoong. Meraih piring yang Jaejoong pegang kemudian ia menyuapkan satu sendok berisi makanan pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Yah_! Bebek _hyung_. Min masih lapal. Min masih dalam masa peltumbuhan jadi Min juga pellu nutlisi dan gizi yang banyak." Ucap Changmin seraya menarik-narik tubuh semok Junsu.

"Tapi bukan ini, karena makanan ini khusus untuk ibu hamil. Pasti karena salah asupan gizi makanya Min jadi _babo_. Pantas saja Changmin membolos sekolah." Ucap Junsu berasumsi

"Min tidak _babo_. Bebek _hyung_ yang _babo_. Lagipula Min tidak membolos. Tapi, Min ijin tidak masuk untuk menjaga Joongie _noona._" Junsu mencibir mendengar pembelaan dari bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

"_Yah_! Kalian bisa diam tidak, huh?!" ucap Heechul seraya menjitak pelan puncak kepala Changmin dan juga Junsu.

"Lihat _hyung_ kalian!" tunjuknya pada Jaejoong yang hanya menunjukan raut ngnes diwajahnya yang pucat melihat tingkah MinSu yang seperti Jiji dan Yoyo yang tengah berebut mencari perhatian dari Taepoong.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Minsu dan Heechul bersamaan.

Jaejoong melongo mendengar kekompakan dari tiga _namja_ dengan beda usia namun dalam marga yang sama itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa mual?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Sedikit _umma_. Tapi, tidak apa-apa." Jawbnya. Ia menatap lekat pada arah pintu sebelum kembali menatap sang _umma_, "Ng..? Y-Yunnie _hyung_ belum kembali?" tanya Jaejoong yang belum melihat kembali sang suami ada disekitarnya setelah pagi tadi _namja_ tampan itu berpamitan untuk menjalankan tanggung jawaabnya sebagai seorang guru dan juga seorang Pemimpin disalah satu perusahaan keluarganya.

"Mungkin hari ini suamimu akan sibuk, _chagi_." Jaejoong menegerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Yunho. dan lagi, perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman.

"_Jja_, istirahatlah. Dokter bilang kau bisa pulang nanti sore kalau kau sudah banar-benar sehat." Ucap Heechul. _Namja_ angkuh itu membantu membringkan tubuh mungil sulungnya. Ia sedikit mencolek bibir Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti mengerucut. Membuat Junsu dan Changminpun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Yah_!" seru Jaejoong.

Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Jaejoong yang menatap kesal pada Junsu dan Changmin yang justru menatap _innocent_ pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Semangat sekali, _eoh_?" ucap Yoochun yang melihat Yunho tidak melepaskan senyumnya. Bahkan saat _meeting_-pun aura kebahagiaan dari sahabatnya itu benar-benar terpancar.

"Tentu saja." Tanggap Yunho. Ia meraih berkas yang Yoochun berikan.

"Aku khawatir," Cletuk Yoochun. Membuat Yunho yang tengah memeriksa berkasnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada Yoochun yang tengah memainkan _Globe_ yang terdapat dimeja kerja _boss_nya itu.

"Mengkhawatirkan apa? Junsu?" tanya Yunho kembali sibuk dnegan pekerjaannya.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku?" Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya meskipun tidak Yunho lihat. "Apanya yang harus dikhawatirkan dariku?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku khawatir... lebih tepatnya pada calon anakmu." Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku khawatir ia akan kau _incest_, Yun." Seloroh Yoochun dengan nada serius.

Hening...

Hanya Yunho yang tengah mentap bingung pada Yoochun dengan kening yang berkerut.

"_Yah_! Kau pikir aku seorang _pedofile_ yang tidak bermoral, _eoh_!" seru yunho setelah menyadari ucapan tunangan dari Junsu itu. Ia mengeplak Yoochun yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan map yang ada didepannya.

Yoochun merengut karena geplakan dari Yunho.

"_Aish_... itu sakit, Yunho." ucap Yoochun. Yunho hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak perduli.

Suasana ruang kerja yang luas itu kembali heninng. Membiarkan suara detak jarum jam dan mesin printer yang tengah bekerja yang menjadi _backsound_nya.

"Bagaimanapun, _chukkae_, Yun. Kau akan jadi _appa_." Ucap Yoochun memecahkan keheningan. Ia membagi senyum anehnya pada Yunho.

"_Ne, kamshaeyo_. Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, _eoh_? Awas kau menghamili Junsu sebelum kalian berdua menikah." ancam Yunho yang hanya dibalas seringai mesum oleh Yoochun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memeluk erat perut Yunho dari samping. Meneggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami. Membiarkan Yunho dengan leluasa membelai dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Yunnie _hyung_ wangi..." gumam Jaejoong seraya menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang suami. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Yunho yang mendengar itu tak urung tersenyum lembut.

"Yunnie, _waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong saat merasakan Yunho menghela napasnya sedikit keras. "Lalah? Apa Joongie terlalu berat?" tanyanya lagi. Ia bermaksud mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dari sandaran ternyamannya–dada bidang sang suami–namun, sebelum ia lakukan, tubuhnya sudah Yunho kunci dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"_Ani. Gwaenchana_... BooJae tidak berat. Bahkan sekarang kau terlihat kurus, Boo..."

Diusia kehamilan Jaejoong yang tepat memasuki bulan keenam, _namja_ cantiknya itu memang terlihat kurus. Jaejoong terlampau sering memuntahkan isi lambungnya dalam satu hari hingga bulan kelimanya. Namun, _umma_nya maupun sang_ umma_ mertua mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah hal yang wajar dalam trimester pertama masa kehamilan. Membuatnya sangat khawartir karena Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan lebih lama isi lambungnya terlebih, apalagi ia juga tahu jika _namja_ cantiknya itu terkena penyakit _maag_.

Jaejoong mengedipkan mata bulatnya, mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat melihat raut cemas dan khawatir dari sang suami.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho. Ia memang merasa ada yang tengah Jaejoong sembunyikan darinya. Ia tidak bisa memakai gagasan dari kedua pasang orang tuanya jika sifat pendiam yang tiba-tiba melekat pada Jaejoong semata adalah karena bawaan dari calon anak mereka.

Jajeoong tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja. Mengapa Joongie harus tidak baik-baik saja?" ucap Jaejoong. Ia mengabaikan raut tidak percaya yang Yunho tujukan padanya.

Mungkin ia tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan dirinya dan juga orang lain yang mungkin akan terluka dengan kejujurannya.

Memang, sepahit apapun kejujuran terasa lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan manisnya sebuah kebohongan. Sekecil apapun kebohongan itu. Tapi, saat ini Jaejoong memang masih hanya belum bisa berkata jujur.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Awas kalau kau berbohong." Ucap Yunho. ia mencubuit dengan gemas hidung bangir sang istri yang menujulurkan lidah padanya.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat lidahnya yang terjulur Yunho hisap dengan kuat. Ia refleks mengulurkan tangannya memeluk tengkuk sang suami. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah sang suami. Matanya terpejam saat bibir hati Yunho melemat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Desahan Jaejoong lolos saat bibir tebal Yunho mengecup leher jenjangnya.

"Ukh... _u-uri aegya_?" ucap Jaejoong tersendat karena ulah tangan nakal sang suami dibagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"Dia mengerti kalau _appa_ dan _umma_nya sedang 'ingin' dan 'butuh', _chagi_."

'Blush'

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar ucapan mesum dari sang suami.

"M-mesumhh... Y-Yunniehh... angh..."

Yunho meneyeringai mendengar desahan merdu dari Jaejoong. Ia-pun siap merealisasikan ke'ingin'annya untuk memberikan bantuan pada sang istri yang tengah mem'butuh'kan penguat untuk kandungannya(?).

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap malas pada makanan yang baru saja selesai dimasakanya. Memandang tanpa ada selera sedikitpun.

"Kenapa belum makan juga, hm?"

Jaejoong menatap pada sang suami dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Joongie tidak selera makan, Yunnie _hyung_. Joongie sangat mual..." rajuk Jaejoong.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Tapi, Joongie tetap harus makan. _Uri aegya_ butuh asupan gizi. Jongie tidak sayang dengan _aegya, eoh_?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalnya. "_Georeom_ Joongie sekarang harus makan. Joongie harus sehat dan berat badan Joongie juga harus bertambah. Bukannya turun seperti saat ini. Joongie sadar tidak? Kalau mata Joongie terlihat menakutkan."

"Jadi Joongie jelek? Begitu! Kalau Joongie jelek Yunnie menikah saja dengan Ji Hyun _ahjumma_ yang cantik itu." Ucap Jaejoong. Matanya berkaca dan jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

"Hei... kenapa begitu. Tentu saja Joongie yang paling cantik. Bagiku, dalam keadaan apapun, Joongie tetap yang paling cantik. Dari Ji Hyun _noona_ sekalipun."

"Joogie tampan. Joongie tidak cantik, tapi tampan." Sewot Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah beruraian meskipun wajahnya terhiasi semburat merah karena malu.

"Ha~h..." Yunho kembali menghembuskan napasnya saat sang istri dengan kaki yang dihentakan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja kemudian mengurung diri di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu saat ia berjalan melewati beberapa pegawai kantor suaminya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar pekikan kagum dari _yeojya_ maupun _namja_ yang melihat penampilannya.

Ia bersandar pada tembok lift yang dimasukinya. Menyampirkan rambut pirang almond sepanjang tengkuknya kebelakang telinga. Wajahnya makin memerah saat ia melihat pantulan seorang _namja_ cantik yang mengenakan _baby doll_ warna ungu muda dengan aksen bunga dibagian bawah dada. Lengan putihnya terbungkus cardigan warna putih untuk mengahalau udara musim semi. Ia memakai _flat shoes_ warna putih.

"_Aigoo... naeneun neomu-neomu yeoppoda_..." kikiknya.

.

.

"Ji Hyun _ahjumma_... sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia mendapati seoarang _yeojya_ tengah duduk nyaman disofa ruang kerja Yunho. Senyum yang sedari terkembang seketika meredup.

"_Eoh_? Jaejoong-_sshi_. A-aku–"

"–Boo..." panggilan dari Yunho pada Jaejoong membuat Ji Hyun tidak dapat meneyelesaikan apapun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Yunnie _hyung_." dengan langkah ringan Jaejoong mendekat kemudian memeluk lengan kokoh sang suami.

Yunho melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan tangan Jaejoong. Merasa tidak nyaman karena adanya Ji Hyun dihadapan mereka. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa seenaknya bermesraan dengan Jaejoong dihadapna orang lain. Ia harus bisa tenggang rasa terhadap orang lain yang mungkin tidak nyaman dengan kemesraan mereka sekalipun mereka pasangan suami istri yang sah dimata Agama dan Negara.

Jaeoong mengerutkan keningnya dengan sikap Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Kemudian ia menolah menatap pada Ji Hyun.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya merasa diabaikan oleh Yunho. Dadanya sesak seakan ada beban berat yang menimpa paru-parunya. Membuatnya sulit untuk berapas, dan perasaaannya sakit seakan ada ribuan duri yang menusuk hatinya.

Sayangnya Yunho sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu. Dengan senyum manis dan usapan lembut yang ia layangkan dipuncak kepala Jaejoong, Yunho melewati Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Ji Hyun yang menatap kikuk pada sepasang suami istri itu.

"Ah... Joongie letakan disini bekal makan siang Yunnie. Joongie mau ke Toilet dulu." Ucap Jajeoong dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia meletakan bekal makan siang yang dibawanya diatas meja kerja aYunho.

"_Ne_. Kau hati-hatilah, Boo..." pesan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Ia melangkah dengan langkah yang kaku. Kemudian setelah ia keluar dari ruang kerja sang suami, ia berjalan cepat dengan air mata yang sudah mendesaknya untuk keluar dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

"Yunnie hyung..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang keras. Namun terdengar lirih pada kata kedua yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku saat mata bulatnya mendapati sang suami tengah memeluk Ji Hyun. Air matanya yang beberap saat lalu berhenti kini tanpa dikehendaki kembali mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang pucat begitu saja.

Lagi.

Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir dan takut yang selama ini beusaha diabaikannya setiap melihat sang suami bersama dengan Ji Hyun kembali merasuk.

"Yunnie!" serunya kemudian. Mengagetkan sang suami dan Ji Hyun. Ia menatap nanar pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya membwa langkahnya untuk berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja sang suami.

Mengabaikan bekal makan siang yang akan diambilnya.

Mengindahkan panggilan Yunho yang menyerukan namanya.

Sakit.

Hati dan perasaannya sangat sakit. Mungkin terlihat berlebihan. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yunho dahulu.

Penjelasan? Penjelasan yang seperti apa dan yang bagaimana yang ia harapkan? Semuanya akan sama bagi Jaejoong.

Bagaimanapun menurut cerita dari Yunho sendiri, Ji Hyun adalah wanita yang dikaguminya. Bisa dibilang,_ yeojya_ itu adalah _yeojya_ yang diidamkannya saat di SMA dulu. Yunho sendiri yang berkata kalau Ji Hyun pernah disukainya. Bagiamna ia tidak sakit hati. Padahal Yunho yang kini berstatus sabagai suaminya.

Sah sebagai miliknya.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya Yunho tidak memeluk _yeojya_ yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Terlebih _yeojya_ itu adalah _yeojya_ yang membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

"Yunho-_ah, mianhae_..." gumam Ji Hyun yang masih membeku dengan kepergian Jaejoong yang didengar oleh Yunho yang baru saja kembali keruangannya.

"_Wae noona_? Kenap minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, _noona_." ucap Yunho. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok yang terletak disisi kanan pintu, memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Istrinya tidak ia temui disekitar kantornya sedangkan ia tidak mungkin mencari Jaejoong karena rapat penting harus dihadirinya beberapa menit lagi.

Tidak bohong, rasa khawatir dan cemas memenuhi dan mendominasi perasaannya.

"Aku... Jaejoong-_sshi_ pasti sangat tidak nyaman dengan kebeardaanku, Yunho. _Mianhae_..." ujar Ji Hyu.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Gwaenchanayo, noona_. Itu hanya perasaan _noona_ saja. Jaejoong bukan _type_ orang yang seperti itu." Tanggap Yunho sedikit tergagap. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aku yakin, Yunho. Aku yakin ia sangat terluka. Ia pasti kecewa padamu d-dan benci padaku. Bagaimanapun istrimu tengah hamil muda. Perasaannya pasti sangat _sensitive_. Terlebih, selama yang aku lihat saat kami sama-sama mengajar di Sekolah, s-sangat terlihat sebenarnya istrimu masih belum siap dengan kehamilannya saat ini. Entah apa yang menjadi alasannya, tapi memang banyak kasus yang seperti itu." ucap Ji Hyun dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk. Air mata dari _yeojya_ cantik itu mengalir dengan deras.

'Deg'

Jantung Yunho seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar apa yang baru saja Ji Hyun ucapkan.

Jaejoong memang menikah diusia yang masih muda. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan bagaimana kecewa dan sedihnya Jaejoong karena demi pernikahan mereka, sang istri terpaksa melepaskan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan studinya di Universitas yang selama ini Jaejoong impikan–Tohoshinki University di Jepang. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan istrinya saat mendengar cerita Junsu tentang kehidupan anak seusianya.

Jadi, sifat pendiam Jaejoong sejakkehamilannya? Itukah sebabnya?

Yaa Tuhan...

Betapa Jaejong banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Sementara ia tidak melakukan apapun demi sang istri. Ia adalah pihak yang paling diuntungkan dalam pernikahan dan kehamilan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong..?

"Melihat suaminya berpelukan dengan orang lain yang tidak dekat dengannya sudah pasti membuatnya marah dan kecwewa karena cemburu. Aku tahu dan merasakan hal itu, Yunho._ Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_, Yunho-_ah_."

Ia sangat menyesal.

Sungguh.

Sekarang, secara tidak langsung ia membuat sebuah masalah besar dalam rumah tangga orang lain. Niat Yunho yang baik membantu menenangkan perasaan kalut akan masalah hamil diluar nikah dan tidak ada tanggung jawab dari _appa_ calon _aegya_nya, justru menyakiti perasaan istri dari _namja_ tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Joongie, _mianhae_..." panggil Yunho lembut. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang terbungkus oleh selimut. Ia masih mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang istri.

"P-pergi. Joongie ingin sendiri dahulu, Yunnie." Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara parau. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Jongie mohon..." Yunho kian mengeratkan pleukannya pada sang istri

"Joongie bilang pergi!" ucap Jaejong lagi kali ini dengar nada suara yang ia naikan satu oktaf. Ia membuka tubuhnya dari selimut. Menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kecewa. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Melihat Yunho membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"Kau masih marah? _Aigoo_... manis sekali." Ucap Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tangan Yunho yang terulur menuju pipi Jaejoong segera ditepis kasar oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

Melihat Yunho yang tersenyum tidak membuat perasaannya menghangat, jantungnya justru berdenyut sakit.

Tidak.

Jaejoong tidak hanya marah tapi ia juga kecewa. Air matanya mengalir tak terkendali lagi.

Tidakah Yunho bisa mengerti dan memahami? Ia juga bisa marah. Ia kesal dan cemburu. Sama seperti seorang istri yang lainnya. Ia bukan hanya seorang Jaejoong yang manja dan kekenakan yang hanya dengan boneka atau apapun mampu meredakan amarahnya. Tapi, ia juga Jaejoong yang memiliki emosi wajar yang dimiliki oleh semua orang.

"Y-Yunnie masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang Yunnie dan Ji Hyun _ahjumma_ lakukan dibelakang Joongie? Mengabaikan amarah Joongie dan menganggap apa yang Joongie lihat adalah hal yang benar dan wajar? Huks... apa kali ini Yunnie juga manganggap Joongie berlebihan?! J-Joongie benci Yunnie!" pekiknya.

Melihat sang suami hanya terdiam membuat perasaan Jaejoong kian terluka. Dengan sigap ia berdiri kemudian beranjak dari ranjang.

Yunho mencekal lengan kanan Jaejoong yang segara ditepis oleh sang istri. Ia menatap kepergian sang istri dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Ia benar-benar melihat dengan jelas raut kecewa dari sang istri yang belum pernah dilihatnya sepanjang ia mengenal _namja_ cantik itu.

Dan, Yunho sangat membenci hal itu.

'Blam'

Yunho meremat rambutnya frustasi. Mengusap wajahnya yang kalut. Ia kemudian membawa langkahnya mengejar sang istri.

.

.

.

"Joongie kau makanlah dulu, _ne_?" ucap Yunho. Ia meletakan satu porsi makan dan segelas susu khusus ibu hamil diatas meja. Ia duduk diatas sofa disamping Jaejoong yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya disela-sela tangan yang memeluk lututnya.

"Tidak."

"Joongie... makanlah. Kau belum makan sejak siang. Kasihan _uri aegya_. Kau tidak khwatir, hm?"

Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya ia sandarkan disana. Matanya menatap kearah jendela. Mentap air hujan yang tengah turun dengan derasnya.

"Joongie..."

"Joongie bilang tidak." Ia menatap marah pada Yunho. Menepis sendok yang terarah pada dirinya. Merebut piring yang kini tengah Yunho pegang kemudian membantingnya kelantai dengan keras.

'Prang'

"_Yah_! Jung Jaejoong!" marah Yunho. Ia menatap sang istri yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sudah dua hari ini pola makan Jaejoong berantakan. Sedangkan, Jaejoong makin sering muntah–karena _maag_. Ia khawatir dan cemas dengan keadaaan Jaejoong yang nampak tidak sehat. Tapi, Jaejoong selalu menolak untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Untuk apa Yunnie perduli dengan Joongie dan _aegya_? Huks..."

"Tentu saja aku perduli. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan apa yang dititipkan padamu. Bukan tanpa lasan aku memaksamu makan meskipun kau enggan. Pikirkan apa yang tengah kau kandung dan apa yang harus kau jaga. Jangan pikirkan keegoisanmu. Kau mau membahayakan _aegya, eoh_?!"

"Kalau Yunnie perduli dengan _aegya_. Tidak seharusnya Yunnie bermesraan dengan _ahjumma_ genit itu. Seharusnya Yunnie mengerti dan memahami perasaan Joongie. Apakah Joongie sudah begitu keterlaluan dan berlebihan? Joongie hanya ingin perasaan Joongie dijaga oleh Yunnie. Joongie membutuhkan Yunnie disaat Joongie tengah dalam kondisi labil seperti sekarang ini. Joongie ingin dimengerti oleh Yunnie tentang emosi dan perasaan yang Joongie rasakan." Ungkap Jaejoong tentang perasaannya.

"Jangan menyimpulkan begitu saja dengan apa yang kau lihat."

"Tapi, Joongi melihat Yunnie memeluk _ahjumma_ jalang itu." Jerit Jaejoong.

"S-sejak Joongie tahu tengah berbadan dua, Joongie tidak pernah mengatakan pada Yunnie tentang kecemasan-kecemasan yang Joongie rasakan sebagai seorang calon ibu, kan? Joongie tidak pernah jujur tentang ketidak siapan Joongie menjadi seorang ibu. Karena Joongie tahu Yunnie tengah mengahdapi masalah dalam pekerjaan Yunnie. Joongie mencoba untuk tidak mengeluh, berusaha mengerti dan memahami kesibukan Yunnie yang kadang harus kembali lagi kekantor untuk menyelesaikan tugas Yunnie yang menumpuk–

–Joongie tidak merengekan keinginan-keinginan yang sekiranya akan menyusahkan Yunnie."

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Buku-buku jamrinya menyakiti telapak tangannya.

"T-tapi, pengertian Yunho dan pemahaman Yunho terhadap dirinya tidak lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Yunnie selalu menganggap remeh tentang rajukan dan amarah dari Joongie. Yunnie tidak mau lebih mengerti dan sabar menghadapi Joongie. Tapi, tapi kenapa Yunnie justru memeluk _yeojya_ rendah itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Joongie benar, kan? _Yeojya_ baik-baik mana yang mendatangi seorang _namja_ dalam keadaan hamil diluar nikah dan mau dipeluk atau memluk _namja_ yang sudah bersuami kalau _yeojya_ itu bukan _yeoyja_ jalang! Dan, Y-Yunnie... Yunnie _namja_ Brengsek!"

'Plak'

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Tangannya yang masih bergetar mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan dari sang suami. Ia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh orang yang selalu mengatakan mencintainya.

Apa?

Apa sekarang?

Yunho bukan hanya membentaknya, namun juga Menamparnya.

"Aku maupun ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk membentak suamimu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, Jung Jaejoong. Kami tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berkata tidak pantas dan menuduh orang lain hanya karena dalam keadaaan emosi–terlebih suamimu yang seharusnya kau percayai dan kau hormati. Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan, nyonya Jung. Karena sepertinya apapun yang akan kukatakan tidak akan kau dengarkan." Ucap Yunho dingin.

Dan sekarang... _namja_ tampan itu justru balik marah padanya hanya untuk menjaga harga diri _namja_ tampan itu dan _yeojya_ itu. Nampak enggan mengakui kesalahan yang _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu lakukan padanya. Jaejoong meremat dada bagian kirinya yang terasa amat sakit. Ia bangkit kemudian berdiri.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang terkejut sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap isitrinya.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang terbanting yang ia yakini berasal dari ruang keluarga diapartemen mewah yang dihuninya bersama sang suami.

Isakan lirih tak mampu ia tahan untuk tidak keluar dari bibir plumya. Membiarkan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Ia merasa sangat takut dengan sikap Yunho. Ia takut karena tadi ia tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya, Yunho akan meninggalkan dan membiarkan ia mengahdapi kehamilan dan melahirkannya seorang diri.

Paranoid.

"Benci. Joongie benci Yunnie... huks... _saranghae._.. Huks... _mianhae, _Yunnie-_ah_... huks... huks..." Jaejoong memeluk erat gulingnya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya yang sudah tidak lagi rata.

**TBC.**

_**Seperti ini saja chapter sebelasya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. *amiin**_

_**Maaf karena–lagi-lagi–tidak membalas review dan penyemangat untuk saya dari readerdeul. Soalnya saya sedang banyak kerjaan.**_

_**Tapi, saya baca semuanya kok. Setiap hari saya cek e-mail, sapa tau ada yang masih mereview. :D**_

**Apa kalian kecewa sama saya karena review kalian tidak saya balas? Karena jujur, kalau saya review di ff orang dan tidak dibalas rasanya kecewa. :( *pelintir ujung baju**

_**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang masih meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, ngefave, ngefollow dan mereview.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (kan mereka berjodoh XD)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim(Kim) Changmin. And Many Other**

**Rate: T (Tetap disini dulu)**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Bukan EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya. **

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Kucing liar:***ikut botakin Yunho

Ini lanjutannya , Mian lama. ^^

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Guest(1):**ini lanjutannya. Mian, lama. ^^

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Lee Minji Elf:**Nggak kenapa-kenapa, YunJaenya. Masalah ada biar kebahagiaan mereka nggak flat dan hambar saja.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Blackwave:**Iya Yunnie yang salah. Nggak peka nggak sensitive. *nganbek temenin Joongie

Ini lanjutannya, Mian nggak ASAP.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Nony:**Mereka sama-sama nggak bisa kendaliin emosinya, jadi berantem. *ngumpet dikulkas Imin

Mungkin saya juga kalau diposisi Joongie sama. Perhatian dan pengertian yang lebih memang sangat dibutuhkan saat hamil. *katanya kakak

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**De:**Uljimma... *nangis peluk

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Kwon Jia:**Enam bulan. ^^

Manusiai emang gitu, kadang nggak peka sama keadaan orang lain.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Rara:**iyakah benci? *elus punggung Yunho yang pundung

Yunho nggak pengertian, yak? *lempar buku panduan suami siaga

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Guest(2):**Biar nggak flat, jadi dibikin dikit nyesek.

Syukurlah kalau nggak papa.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Booboopipi:**Salah semuanya dah. Biar adil *watados

Nggak janji nggak biin galau. Baca aja, eotte? *modus

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Jirania(chapter 10 dan 11):**Gamshaeyao, Koreksinya. Saya perbaiki untuk kedepannya. ^^

Ugh... *ikut Robek baju Yunho #eoh?

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Kiki:**Lah, wae? Kenapa bacanya dari bawah? -_-'a

Ji Hyun nggak punya maksud, kok. Justru karen aucapan Ji Hyun, Yunho jadi ngerti dikit dengan yang Jaejoong rasain.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Beakren:**Gamshaeyo. Ini next-nya. ^^

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Karinaps:**Ini Chapter terakhirnya. Mian, bikin kesel.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Ajid Yunjae(Chapter 1, 3, 4, 8, 9, dan 11):**(May, be Chapter 1-10), sudah terjawab buat chapter-chepter selanjutnya, ne? ^^

(Chapter 11): Iya kasian Umma, Yunho-nya kurang pengertian dan lost control.

Gomawo Review-reviewnya. ^^

**Yang Log-in sudah saya balas lawat PM. Bisa di Cek. ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin yang juga gaje seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *deep bow**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau tetap mengoreksi, semoga saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Dan sepertinya judul sama cerita mulai melenceng jauh tidak terkira. *deep bow**

_**::**_

_**Changmin's Pedofile Teacher Chapter 12 #End**_

_**::**_

**Happy Reading: ^^**

Yunho mencengkram rambutnya sedikit kencang. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur. Ia menatap nanar telapak tangan yang biasa mengusap wajah lembut istrinya, tadi justru menorehkan luka pada _namja_ cantik itu.

Dengan penuh sesal ia menatap pada pintu kamarnya yang terasa dingin menyesakkan karena ada kesedihan dari istri yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia sangat menyesal.

Sungguh.

Hingga rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Menyesakkan dadanya. Menghambat udara yang seharusnya begitu mudah masuk dalam paru-parunya.

Kenapa ia begitu kejam? Padahal ia sudah tahu bagaimana gambaran perasaan Jaejoong dari apa yang Ji Hyun ucapkan. Tapi, mengapa ia masih belum bisa dan mau memahami padahal ia mengerti perasaan istrinya?

Bukankah, hal yang wajar jika Jaejoong cemburu pada dirinya? Jaejoong istrinya.

Yaa Tuhan...

Kenapa ia begitu egois?

Kenapa ia begitu mudah termakan emosinya?

Ia begitu mudah tenggelam dalam amarahnya.

Menutup diri dari segala perasaan yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Ia terlalu mengagungkan dirinya. Mencari celah kesalahan yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi harga dirinya sebagai seorang suami yang tidak seharusnya istrinya teriaki dan seharusnya istrinya hormati dan percayai.

Salahkah?

Adakah rasa sakit dan terluka saat Jaejoong berperasangka salah tentangnya dan Ji Hyun tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, memang hanya karena dirinya saja?

Tapi, sungguh. Hatinya berdenyut. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan rasa kecewanya begitu dalam saat kepercayaan yang ia jaga dan sudah ia tanamkan kuat pada Jaejoong ternyata bagitu mudah _namja_ cantik itu patahkan.

Salahkan perasaannya itu? Berlebihankah ia?

"_Mianhae_, Boo." Gumam Yunho lirih.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliatakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Menatap pada ruang kosong disisi ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur mengusap tempat yang biasanya terisi oleh sosok sang suami. Ia meraih guling kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Membiarkan air matanya kembali terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya pada tiga hari ini.

Ia mengehembuskan napasnya. Memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa berat. Berharap aroma maskulin yang ia nanti segera menghampiri indera penciumannya. Karena setiap ia dalam keadaan tertidur, samar ia selalu dapat menghirup aroma itu. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang selama ini menemaninya. Ia merasa sama kerena ada kehangatan yang selama ini melingkupinya. Merasakan kelembutan dan rasa manis yang ia kenal itu tidak berbeda dan selalu membuat ia tenang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendelanya yang masih tertutup menyapa mata bulatnya. Tatapannya terasa kosong saat ruang kosong itu tetap sama seperti sebelum ia menutup matanya semalam.

"Huks... Yunnie tidak lagi ada disini menemani Joongie." Lirih Jaejoong. Ia meneggelamkan wajahanya pada lipatan tangannya yang ia tumpukan diatas lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Jaeoong sangat merindukan Yunho-nya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun, Yunho nampak selalu menghindarinya. Tak ingin menemuinya.

Hanya ada selembar memo dipagi hari untuknya sebagai pemberitahuan padanya bahawa sang suami telah pergi kekantornya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Saat sarapan, makan siang ataupun makan malam, ia hanya menghabiskan seorang diri. Ia tidak mendapati Yunho yang biasanya duduk ada dihadapannya dan sesekali menyuapinya.

Rasanya sudah sangat menyakitkankan setiap Jaejoong merasa begitu ingin Yunho kembali lagi mau merengkuh pinggang rampingnya untuk menganggu dirinya saat menyiapkan makanan yang dibuatnya.

Jaejoong sangat merindukan hal itu. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia kehilangan _moment_-_moment_ manis seperti itu.

"_Aegya_, maafkan _umma_. _Umma pabo._ _Appa_ benci pada _umma_ dan _aegya_." Racau Jaejoong sebelum merasakan kepalanya yang sejak kemarin terasa sakit kembali berdenyut kencang. Tengkuknya terasa berat seakan beban satu ton yang membebaninya. Ia menatap nanar pada pintu kamarnya karena seseorang yang diharapkannya tidak juga muncul dihadapnnya hingga matanya kembali terpejam. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dunia yang membuat ia tidak memikirkan rasa sakit akan perasannya–pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"_Noona_..." Changmin duduk diatas pangkuan Jaejoong. Menatap pada _hyung_nya yang tengah menatap kosong keluar kamarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis pada Changmin saat _namdongsaeng_nya itu membelai wajahnya kemudian menyeka air mata yang tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong sudah keluar dari pelupuk mata bulatnya.

"Huks..." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat meskipun terhalangi perut besar Jaejoong. Melingkarkan lengan mungilnya tubuh sang kakak. Mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ikut terisak menemani sang _hyung_ yang tengah menenggelamkan diri untuk merasakan hal apapun mendera perasaannya.

"_Uljimma_... Huks... nanti _aegya_ dipelut _noona_ juga ikut menangis." Ucap Changmin sesenggukan. "_Noona_, makan dulu, _ne_? Kalau makanan disini tidak enak, _noona_ boleh memakan bekal Min." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya atas tawaran Changmin. Ia kemudian memeluk Changmin lebih erat. Menumpahkan tanginya dipundak kecil sang adik.

.

.

.

.

"_Umma_... _harabeoji_..." panggil Jaejoong saat orang-orang yang menyayanginya datang menjenguk keadaannya. Ia berharap ada sosok yang mencintainya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung rapuh sang _harabeoji_.

Namun, semakin dalam Jung Beoji memasuki ruang kamarnya, sosok tampan nan tegap itu tidak juga nampak. Membuat senyum yang tadinya begitu tulus terkembang kini bertahan hanya dengan segala usaha keterpaksaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucu dan cicit _beoji_, hm?" tanya lembut _namja_ rapuh itu.

"Lebih baik, _beoji_."

"Syukurlah... aku sangat khawatir mendengar(dari Yunho Jaejoong tidak tahu) kau drop lagi. Ada apa denganmu, hm? Apa Yunho menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tengannya meremas selimut yang dapat ia raih dengan tangan kanannya.

"Joongie, _umma_ kupaskan apel, ne? Kau mau?" tawar Taemin lembut. Ia tersenyum mendapat anggukan dari menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Benar kau dan Yunho tidak ada masalah?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Benar, _beoji_. Tidak ada masalah. Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum meyakinkan kebohongannya terhadap sang _beoji_. Memang tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui masalah yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yunho. Ia maupun Yunho berpikir masalahnya akan sedikit runyam jika kedua pasang orang tua mereka dan Jung _harabeoji_ tahu mengingat bagaimana _protektive_nya mereka semua terhadap hubungannya dan Yunho.

"Cepatlah sehat. Semenetara Yunho pergi ke Busan menginaplah di kediaman, Jung."

'Deg'

Jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Yunho...?

Pergi ke Busan tanpa memberi tahunya. Sudah tidak bagitu berartikah ia dimata Yunho? Hal sepenting ini-pun ia tidak diberi tahu.

"Joongie..."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya agar air mata yang sudah kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya tidak mengalir. Ia mentap pada sang ibu mertua yang tengah menatap khawatir padanya

"Kau setuju? Bagaimanapun ini adalah pesan dari suamimu. Kalau kau tidak suka bicaralah pada Yunho dan katakan kau memilih menginap di kekediaman Kim."

"_A-aniya, umma_. _Gwaenchanayo_... Joongie juga sudah rindu dengan suasana di Kediaman Jung." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa berbohong.

"_Jinjjayo_? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jaejoong mangangguk dan tersemyum lembut dalam pelukan Taemin.

"Ah, nanti _umma_ datang lagi untuk menjemputmu. Sudah waktunya _harabeoji_ istirahat. Dan _appa_ Kodokmu sudah akan kembali dari kantor." Ucap Taemin yang mendapat jitakan keras diatas kepalanya oleh sang mertua.

"Itu sakit _appa_." Rengek taemin seraya mengusap-usap bekas jitakan dari Jung _beoji_. Bibirnya mengerucut menunjukan sikap kekanakan dari Taemin yang kembali nampak meskipun diusianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

"_Appa_ku/anakku bukan Kodok." Ucap Jung _beoji_ dan Jajeoong bersamaan. Keduan _namja_ dengan status dan usia berbeda itu saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian terkekeh pelan mendapati kekompakan diantara mereka. Membuat Taemin-pun ikut terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat kini pukul satu hari dirinya terbangun, mendapati punggung kokoh dari sosok yang amat dikenalnya tertangkap retina mata hitamnya.

Dengan ragu–takut semuanya adalah semu, ia mengulurkan lengannya meraih punggung yang terasa dingin itu kemudian memeluk perut suaminya dari belakang. Ia menagis bahagia dan perasaannya begitu lega. Mendapati sang suami kini berada disisinya meskipun enggan menghadapnya. Ia mencengkaram erat piyama bagian depan yang Yunho kenakan untuk menyampaikan emosinya.

"_Bogoshippo. Bogoshippoyo, yeobo_..." bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Ia terus berbisik hingga kemudian ia menghembuskn napasnya dengan teratur.

Melewatkan mata musang yang terbuka dengan air mata yang menyertainya.

Melewatkan pelukan hangat disekeliling tubuhnya dari lengan kokoh sang suami.

Melewatkan rasa ciuman hangat dikening dan bibir _cherry_nya dari bibir hati sang sumi.

Melewatkan kalimat–

"_Mianhae... jaljayo, Boo_..."

–yang selalu ia ingin, dan–

"_Saranghae_."

–yang ia harapkan dapat kembali ia dengar.

.

.

.

.

"Yun..." Jaejoong memanggil lirih pada Yunho yang kini masih berdiri dihadapan cermin dikamar lama sang suami dikediaman Jung.

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba memeluknya saat ia kembali mendapati sang saumi ada saat ia membuka matanya.

"Hm... aku akan segera berangkat. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut." Ucap Yunho. Ia tak tersenyum seperti yang Jaejoong harapkan, tapi, Jaejoong dapat melihat kelembutan dari suara dan tatapan mata musang suaminya.

"Tapi, h-hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan kehamilan Joongie, _hyung_. Tidak bisakah _hyung_ menemani Joongie dahulu?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh harap.

Yunho ingin sekali mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh sang istri. Mengecup keningnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dan menyampaikan maafnya pada sang istri yang akhirnya dapat diajak–atau mengajaknya–berbicara.

Mengucapkan maaf karena hal penting yang menjadi salah satu kewajiban lain yang juga seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai seorang suami tidak bisa ia jalankan–meskipun ia begitu ingin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku ada rapat penting dengan pemegang saham. Kau pasti sudah tahu–meskipun nyatanya bukan aku yang memberitahukannya padamu–perusahaan kemarin menghadapi krisis dan masalah yang besar. Terlebih, salah satu pegawai melakukan penggelapan uang. Kuharap kau... bisa mengerti." Ucap Yunho tak mampu mneyembunyikan rasa sesalnya.

Kalau boleh, Mengeluh. Jaejoong sangat ingin mengeluh dengan apa yang Yunho ucapkan. Ia ingin Yunho meluangkan waktunya.

Namun, Jaejoong tahu dan mengerti hal itu. Suaminya bekerja begitu keras belakagan ini. Karena masalah peggelapan uang yang dilakukan oleh beberapa komplotan pegawai kantor suaminya memang bukan masalah yang mudah untuk diselesaikan. Jaejoong yakin, sedikit banyak masalah yang terjadi pada merekapun semakin membebani pikiran suaminya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Senyum lembutnya ia hadirkan. Karena jujur, meskipun ia merasa ada kecanggungan yang membuat mereka sedikit kaku satu sama lain, tapi, Jaejoong tetap merasakan hangat kasih sayang yang Yunho pancarkan dari mata musangnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Joongie mengerti." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenuyum kecut. Merasa dirinya semakin tidak berguna. Merasa dirinya kian menjadi yang paling payah karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong yang harus mengerti dan memahami dirinya.

"Benar tidak apa? _Georeom_, kau... Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke Rumah Sakit."

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada suaminya. Ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya saat Matanya terasa sangat panas. Ia mencengkram erat ujung selimut saat matanya mulai tergenangi air mata.

Ia merasa bahagia. Sangat.

Yunho ternyata tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikannya. Yunho masih mau mengantarkannya meskipun tidak bisa menemaninya.

"_Eotte_?" tanya Yunho karena sang istri tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia- pun tak mengerti bagaiamana perasaan sang istri lantaran sang istri menunduk begitu dalam.

"Uhm... _gomawo_." Ucap Jaejoong menahan sengguk seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Junsu-_yah_..."

Junsu tersenyum lebar kemudian membawa langkahnya mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diayunan Taman dengan Changmin yang duduk diyayunan yang berada tepat disamping Jaejoong.

"_Eotte_? Bagaimana keponakanku?" tanya Junsu. Ia menggantikan Changmin duduk diayunan setelah memastikan _namja_ kecil yang tengah memakan _ice cream_ itu nyaman berada dipangkuannya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Dokter bilang semuanya baikbaik saja, Su-ie."

Junsu mengangukan kepalanya.

"Aku jadi ingin menikah saja _hyungie_..." ujar Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Menikah?"

"_Ne_. Menikah. Kuliah itu mennyebalkan, _hyung_. setiap hari tugas salalu mengajakku bergadang. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya menikah jauh lebih baik." Keluh Junsu. _Namja_ imut itu terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap perut buncit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong-pun ikut terkekeh, sebelum senyum lembut ia hadirkan.

"Junsu-_yah_... _neo ara_? Apa yang saat ini yang kau kerjakan dan yang kau hadapi adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak mudah untuk dijalani. Butuh banyak pemikiran untuk sebuah pernikahan." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia memandang pada anak-anak sebaya Changmin yang tengah bermain dengan para pengasuhnya. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam sebuah pernikahan. Jika kau pikir pernikahan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan, jawabannya, memang Benar. Tapi, kita tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang kadang menyakitkan akan menjadi bumbu dalam sebuah pernikahan...

"... Saran _hyung_, jangan jadikan sebuah pernikahan sebagai tolak ukur untuk sebuah kebahagiaan, karena dalam pernikahan itu kita belum tentu dapat merasakan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dapat kita rasakan sesuai dengan porsi kebutuhan usia kita."

"_Hyung_... kau menyesal telah menikah?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba setelah ia berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja Jaejoong ucapkan.

'Deg'

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan terkejut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tapi, ucapanmu terdengar kau tengah menyesali pernikahanmu dengan Yunho _hyung_, _hyung_."

"_Ani_. Sungguh. _Hyungie_ tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja... hanya saja...?"

"Hanya saja? Apa _hyung_?"

"Entahlah, Jusnu-_yah_... ada banyak hal baru yang membuat _hyung_ merasa tidak siap–mungkin bisa dikatakan menyesal–dengan pernikahan dini yang _hyung_ jalani karena memang benar-benar tidak mudah tanpa kesiapan dan mental yang kuat untuk sebuah pernikahan...

"...Tapi, kau pasti tahu dan bisa juga melihat kalau _hyungie_ sangat bahagia, karena _hyungie_ selalu bisa ada dalam jangkauan Yunnie dengan ikatan yang agung. Ikatan suci yang Tuhan saksikan untuk sumpahnya. Dan, itu... lebih dari apapun. _Hyungie_ akan membuat hal yang datang pada _hyungie_ dalam sebuah pernikahan itu adalah proses pendewasaan untuk pemikiran _hyungie_."

"Aku bingung, _hyung_." ucap Jusnu seraya membalas tatapan Jaejoong padanya, "Aku harus takut untuk menikah muda atu aku harus segara memaksa Chunnie untuk menikahiku karena ucapanmu itu, _hyung_." ujar Junsu.

Yah... satu sisi Junsu memang memebanarkan ucapan Jaejoong tentang perlunya sebuah kesiapan dalam sebuah pernikahan agar tidak ada penyesalan. Karena pernikahan, bukan hal yang untuk dimain-mainkan. Tapi, faktanya bahwa pernikahan membawa kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai juga tidak dapat dipungkiri begitu saja.

Ha~h... mungkin ia harus memiliki _planing_ untuk masa depan pernikahannya nanti. Ia akan merundingkan hal itu dengan Yoochun.

Semoga langkah yang diambilnya tidak salah. Sekalipun Tuhan yang berkehendak, paling tidak ia sudah terlebih dahulu menyiapakan diri untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan 'merancaukan' _planing_nya.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?! Kau ingin membuat dirimu dan _aegya_ mati!" bentak Yunho. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengerubungi dirinya dan sang istri yang saat ini tengah gemetar hebat. Menulikan pendengarannya tentang bisik-bisik terhadap sikapnya. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir yang tertuju pada mereka. "Kenapa? Kau selalu membuatku khawatir dan marah! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku takut." air mata Yunho keluar begitu saja dari sudut mata musangnya seiring pacuan detak jantungnya yang begitu menggila.

Ia mencengkaram erat bahu sang istri yang tak berhenti bergetar sejak _namja_ cantik itu ia tarik untuk menghindari sebuah Mobil yang melaju begitu cepat hampir saja menabraknya.

Ketakutan dan rasa bersalah begitu melingkupi Yunho. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya. Entahlah... mungkinkah _namja_ cantik itu masih memikirkan masalah diantara mereka berdua hingga istrinya itu berjalan dengan pikiran yang kosong.

"Berapa kali harus ku ingatkan untuk tidak ceroboh, huh! Mana yang tidak kau ketahui dari kata Hati-hati! Bagaimana jika aku tidak melihatmu dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk menarikmu?! Bagaimana... Ya Tuhan..." Yunho merasa pipinya kian basah. "Kumohon... jangan lakukan itu lagi, sayang... kumohon, jangan ulangi lagi. Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. Membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengannya mendekat untuk ia peluk.

Hampir saja... hampir saja, ia menghilangkan apa yang sudah ia nantikan karena kecerobohanya berjalan dengan melamun.

"Huks..." isak Jaejoong lirih. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar meskipun Yunho telah merengkuhnya dengan begitu erat.

"_M-mianhae_... huks... _Mianhae_..." ucapnya gemetar. Ia balas mencengkram erat punggung Yunho. merasakan dirinya sudah berada dalam tempat yang aman.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, _aegya, _Dokter?" tanya Yunho setelah rangkaian pemeriksaan yang Jaejoong jalani selesai.

"Semuanya, sehat. Detak jantung dan berat badan normal. Meskipun karena strees, syok habat yang tadi mendera Nyonya Jung dan fisiknya yang sempat drop beberapa hari yang lalu, kejadian itu tidak berpengaruh pada bayi kalian, Tuan Jung." Jelas sang Dokter.

"Syukurlah..." desah lega Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

"Bayi kalian hebat, dan kuat, Tuan, Nyonya."

"_Ne_, Dokter."

"Tapi, kalian tetap tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatan. Tolong jangan bebani pikiran anda dengan masalah yang berat, Nyonya Jung. Jika ada masalah dan ada keluhan tentang pikiran anda segera komunikasikan dengan suami anda."

"_N-ne_, Dokter. _Kamsahahamnida_." Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Merekan membungkukan badan kemudian undur diri dari ruang kerja Dokter kandungannya itu setelah mendapatkan resep beberapa Viatamin dan suplemen untuk ditebus.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap lekat pada Yunho. Ia melipat kedua legannya didepan dada. Namun, tidak bisa menghentikan bola matanya yang terus menggenangi air mata.

Ia menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak meraihnya. Air matanya-pun turun tanpa dikehendakinya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak yang kapan saja bisa meluncur.

Yunho menatap diam pada Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada Jaejoong dan membawa isrinya dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Ah... ia begitu bahagia dan lega. Ia sangat merindukan hal ini diantara mereka berdua. Saat Jaejoong menumpahkan tangisnya, yang ia tahu Jaejoong tengah melegakan perasaannya. Pukulan kecil yang Jaejoong lakukan didada bidangnya membuatnya tahu kalau Jaejoongnya tengah membalas perlakuan buruknya.

Gerutuan-gerutuan kecil dari Jaejoong yang mengutuknya membuatnya tahu kalau Jaejoong tengah membalas ucapan-ucapana darinya yang pernah menyakitinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum merasakan Jaejoong menumpahkan segala emosinya.

"Huks..." isak Jaejoong. Ia kemudian membawa lengannya untuk balas memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan begitu erat.

"_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhaeyo, baby_." bisik Yunho. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoog berkali-kali.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali terisak. Ia mencengkram erat bagian belakang baju suaminya hingga kusut.

"_Saranghae_."

"Huks... _nado. Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mememeluk pinggang Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangan yang lainnya bermain-main membuat pola _abstark_ disana didada bidang sang suami. Menemani kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman disana.

"Yunnie kenapa lama sekali? Joongie sudah sangat takut dan khawatir Yunnie benci dan tidak mencintai Joongie dan _aegya_." Ujar Jaejoong. saat keheningan sudah terlalu lama membalut mereka. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami. Membuat selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka semakin membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Ia sedikit mengeluh merasakan perutnya seakan bergerak saat ada gerakan menendang dari dalam rahimnya.

Ia kemudian menuntun agar telapak tangan sang suami kembali mengusap perutnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut merasakan gerakan lembut diperut buncit Jaejoong. Ia manegecup puncak kepala sang istri dengan lembut.

"_Minahae_... aku sangat bingung dan takut untuk mendekat padamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara tepat untuk meminta maaf atas segala kesalahanku padamu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku yang terus menolak untuk mengucapkan maaf padamu. Aku tidak paham, mengapa aku masih tidak bisa benar-benar memahami semua pengertianmu padaku. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mendekat padamu untuk segala apapun yang telah kau korbankan untukku. Aku merasa berdosa karena kau yang seharunya ku jaga justru aku sakiti." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong meremas jemari Yunho yang mengelus perutnya tanpa henti. Ia menggelengkan kepelanya menolak dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho ucapkan.

"_Ani._ Joongie yang bersalah, _hyung_. Memang sudah sepatutnya Joongie tidak menuntuk apapun pada suami Joongie karena seorang suami pasti berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk istrinya. Joongie sudah paham, selayaknya Joongie memnag harus mampu meringkankan beban dari seorang suami namun, yang Joongie lakukan justru enggan memikirkan hal yang seharunya ada penjelasannya...

"...Harusnya Joongie bisa percaya pada Y-Yunnie karena Yunnie sudah menyerahkan hal itu pada Joongie. Joongie bersalah karena meragukan hal yang tidak mudah untuk Yunnie jaga."

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa memahami emosi dan kekhawatiranmu saat kau membutuhkan aku disisimu. Bukannya menyibukan diriku dengan masalah orang lain yang belum tentu mampu aku selesaikan. Maafkan aku tiga hari ini aku mendiamkanmu. Bukan. Bukan karena karena aku menunggu dirimu yang meminta maaf padaku karena harga diriku sebagai seorang suami yang harus diatas seorang istri jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku... aku hanya terlalu merasa bersalah. Mencari cara terbaik dan memahami diriku agar kedepannya aku tak lagi menyakitimu. Agar kedepannya aku tidak lagi membuatmu menangis. Agar–"

Yunho tak lagi melanjutkan apa yang ia ucapkan saat bibir hatinya Jaejoong kecup. Membuatnya dapat mengecap rasa asin dari air mata yang Jaejoong luruhkan disela ciuman manis yang Jaejoong berikan. Ia mengelus lembut pipi halus sang istri. Ia terseyum lega saat merasakan senyum Jaejong disela ciuman lembut mereka.

"Kita tidak boleh lagi saling diam dan memendam perasaan atau masalah apapaun yang kita rasakan agar kita dapat memehami keinginan dan kebutuhan satu sama lain. Kita memang masih perlu belajar lebih mendewasakan diri dengan apa yang kita hadapi _ne_, _hyung_? "

"_Ne_. Kau benar. Kita masih perlu belajar. Karena banyak hal yang akan kita hadapi nantinya." Ucap Yunho membenarkan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

Mereka membagi senyum lembut satu sama lain sebelum wajah mereka kembali mendekat. Menciptakan ciuman yang terbalut kasing sayang untuk pasangan satu sama lain.

"_Mianhae_... _saranghae_..."

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

.

"Jung MoonBin!" teriak sesosok anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang wajah kekanakannya memerah menahan amarah. Ia meraih PSPnya yang tak lagi menyala dan menggengamnya dengan erat.

Ia membawa langkah kaki jenjangnya berlari diapartemen luas milik kakaknya.

Ia melewati seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang tengah memainkan tuts piano dengan jemari kecilnya yang lentik dengan begitu lincah. Mengabaikan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh–

"Changmin _ahjusshi_ mencari Binnie?"

–_ahjusshi_nya yang tengah mencari adiknya.

Changmin mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping _yeojya_ kecil itu.

"Apa kau mendengar dia lewat sini, Yee Eunnie?" tanyanya lembut. Ia mengusap pelan pucak kepala _yeojya_ mungil yang telah berhenti memainkan tuts pianonya.

"_Aniyo, ahjusshi_. _Wae_?Apa yang Binnie lakukan kali ini?" tanya Yee Eun dengan suara khas anak kecil yang lembut. Menatap kosong dan tidak fokus pada Changmin yang telah mengarahkan tangan mungil itu pada wajahnya.

Jung Yee Eun terkekeh pelan mendapati kening dari _ahjusshi_nya berkerut. Ia memabawa jari-jari mungilnya untuk meyamarkan kerutan itu.

"Ish... jangan menggoda _ahjusshi_, Yee Eunnie. Hah... kalau saja adikmu penurut sepertimu pasti _ahjussi_ tidak cepat tua seperti ini." Ucap Changmin. Ia membawa keponakan perempuannya itu kepangkuannya.

"_Aniya_... Binnie tidak boleh seperti _noona_nya. Binnie _namja_, _ahjusshi_. Jadi wajar saja kalau Binnie nakal. _Ahjusshi_ juga begitu. Pasti Binnie mengikuti apa yang _ahjusshi_ ajarkan. Hihihi..." kekehnya pelan ada kepedihan yang terselip disana.

Changmin diam membeku mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang keponkan. Memainkan jari-jari mungil yang begitu hebat ketika memainkan piano.

"Apa yang _Ahjusshi_ lihat?" tanya _yeojya_ mungil itu setelah lama ia dan _ahjusshi_nya hanya terdiam dengan kecanggungan satu sama lain.

Changmin tersenyum mendapati objek yang akan diceritakannya pada Yee Eun.

"_Ahjussi_ melihat _namja_ kecil yang tadi merusak PSP _ahjusshi_ sedang digedong oleh seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah dirangkul oleh _namja_ dewasa yang tidak lebih tampan dari _ahjusshi_." Jawab Changmin. Membuat Yee Eun terkekeh.

"_Appa_ Yee Eun yang paling tampan, _ahjusshi_." Rengek Yee Eun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Yeojya_ mungil itu kemudian terlonjak senang. Ia menarik-narik ujung baju Changmin.

"Susul _umma_ dan _appa, ahjusshi_." Pintanya riang.

"_Ne. Ne_..."

.

.

"_Welcome Home, appa, umma_..." sapa Yee Eun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kerah samping. Berlainan dengan sosok kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tesenyum lembut menatap pada puteri sulungnya. Yunho meraih Yee Eun dari Changmin kemudian menggendongnya seperti Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong adik kembar Yee Eun–MoonBin. _Namja_ tampan itu mencium pipi gembul Yee Eun bergantian dengan Yunho. Membuat pipi _yeojya_ mungil itu memerah.

"Kyaaa... _neomu yeppo_..." pekik Jaejoong. "MoonBin _jeongmal Kyeopta_..." ucap Jaejoong lahi melihat putera bungsunya cemberut.

Aigoo... _namja_ yang sama persis seperti suaminya itu memang pencemburu.

"_Kkajja _kalian duduk_. _Tunggu Junsu dan Yoochun _ahjusshi _diruang tengah_. umma_ buatkan cemilan dulu."

"_Yosh_!" teriak suami dan anak-anaknya.

Oh... tentu dengan suara Changmin yang terdengar paling lantang dengan suara tenornya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandar pada bahu Yunho. Menatap MoonBin dan Changmin yang tengah menggoda Junsu dan Juga Park Chunsu–anak Junsu dan Yoochun yang telah berusia satu tahun.

Ia menggerakan mata bulatnya dengan pelan. Mendapti puteri sulungnya tengah mempelajari lagu baru dengan Yoochun kemudian memainkannya dengan serius.

Ia masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya bisa percaya dengan keadaan sang puteri sulung.

Yah... Yee Eun tidak sempurna seperti yang lain. _Yeojya_ mungilnya itu mengalami kebutaan semenjak lahir. Tak mampu melihat betapa indahnya dunia.

"Menangis, _eoh_?" ucap Yunho merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"_Ani. Eopsoyo_. Aku... hanya tidak menyangka, kita sudah menikah selama lima tahun, Bear. Waktu begitu cepat beralalu." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin yang tengah Junsu pukul kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kita mampu melalui kekurangan yang Yee Eun miliki. Padahal... dulu kita begitu terpukul saat mengetahi Yee Eun mengalami kebutaan permanen...

"...Aku tidak menyangka kita mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Mampu mendidik dan menjaga MoonBin serta Yee Eun dengan kekurangannya...

"...Aku pikir, anak kita hebat, _ne_? Aku sempat khawatir MoonBin malu dengan keadaan _noona_nya. Tapi, ternyata sama sekali tidak. Ia justru begitu menghkawatirkan, dan menjaga Yee Eun." Jaejoong menyerukan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Hmm... MoonBin pasti merasa bangga dengan Yee Eun karena kehebatan Yee Eun dalam bermain piano. Puteri kecil kita bahkan bisa memainkan satu lagu dengan baik meskipun hanya satu kali dengar. Selama ini MoonBin bisa menjaga Yee Eun dengan baik, mengabaikan Yee Eun yang memiliki kekurangan." tanggap Yunho membenarkan ucapan sang istri.

Ia tersenyum lembut mencium sisi kening Jaejoong.

"Mereka hebat, karena memiliki ibu yang hebat, Boo. Semua karena kesabaranmu dalam mendidik mereka. Semua karena kau kuat mempertahankan dirimu untuk tidak mengeluhkan semua yang terjadi. Karena kau kekeuh terhadap pendirian dan kepercayaanmu untuk menerima apapaun yang Tuhan berikan pada kita. Karena kau mau memahami, bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna."

"Dan semua karena kau yang menjadi penopang dan kekuatanku, Bear."

**END**.

_**Alhamdulillaah, akhirnya ff ini berakhir. Hanya ini ending yang bisa saya buat. Semoga tidak mengecawakan. ^^**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semua yang apresiasi dengan ff saya. Readers, Reviewers, yang nge-fave, dan yang nge-follow.**_

_**Jeongmal khamshahamnida. *deepbow.**_


End file.
